


A New Daddy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bestiality, Cervical Play, Cervix Penetration, Daddy Kink, Enemas, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fisting, Improvised Sex Toys, Inflation, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oviposition, Piercings, Prolapse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sounding, Underage - Freeform, Urethral Play, belly bulge, off-screen castration, peeing inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taylor has a new daddy, who loves him very much.His daddy is having a party tonight, and Taylor's job is to show the men just how much of a good boy he is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story is extreme, please read the tags! If they bother you then please find a different story.

 

 

 

 

“Daddy, please,” Taylor whined as he wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

 

When he had been brought down to the cold basement his captor had used a small padlock to secure him to the length of chain attached to the floor. The chain’s end was padlocked to the large ring piercing through the head of Taylor’s dick and urethra, keeping him leashed. The length of chain was long enough that the boy could technically stand and move around, but the weight of the chain pulled on his cock and was uncomfortable. The large man seated across the room would usually make him stand anyway, like he was right now.

 

“Daddy, I’m cold.”

 

David wasn’t actually the boy’s father; he hadn’t even known the nine year old until four weeks ago when he had bodily yanked the child into his car from the side of the road and sped away. He eyed Taylor’s hard nipples before meeting the boy’s green eyes thoughtfully, “and are you sorry for what you did?”

 

“Uh huh, I’m sorry,” he shifted where he stood, causing the small plug inside of him to press into his prostate.

 

The boy had accidentally scraped his teeth against David’s cock a little over an two hours ago. The man had been feeling sympathetic that day however and had only punished him mildly, giving him a short spanking and leaving him uncomfortable in the cold, “alright,” David said and stood.

 

He unlocked the padlock, freeing the boy’s small member. The boy sighed in relief and stepped toward his new daddy, curling into the warmth of his chest, “cold.”

 

David covered the boy’s cool asscheeks with his hands and pressed Taylor harder against him, “come on, I’ll warm you up.

 

He led the child back to the armchair he had set up just for watching Taylor’s punishments (and there were many of those, the boy was still very untrained.) David sad back into the chair and pulled the nude boy on top of him, “I bet you’re going to beg me to fuck you, huh?”

 

Taylor stayed quiet. He both hated and loved it when he was fucked. He always felt good and came, but it was still so scary and he didn’t really like it.

 

David laughed at the sullen reaction and tweaked one of the boy’s nipples playfully, “No, you will, I’ll make sure of it.”

 

The boy stiffened as his pink nipple was pinched and a little shock of pleasure jolted through him. His nipples were unusually sensitive, something that David thoroughly abused.

 

He planned to train the boy to cum just from his little tits alone.

 

Taylor tilted his hips back helpfully as David wrapped a hand around the plug inside of the boy and pulled. Taylor moaned as it slid free.

 

He hated wearing the plugs, but he also knew that it made being fucked easier. They kept him loose and it didn’t hurt as much when his daddy slammed into him.

 

David carelessly tossed the plug away from the chair, pulling a tube of lube from underneath the seat cushion, “here you go baby. Fuck yourself on me like the little slut you are.”

 

He lowered the chair’s back in order to give the boy a better angle and gestured at his still clothed crotch.

 

Placing the lube aside for the moment, he began undoing the man’s pants with shaking hands. When the dick in front of him sprang free the boy started to sniffle, “I don’t want to.”

 

David frowned darkly at him, “yes you do. All good little boys want to make their daddies happy, and you’re a good little boy, aren’t you?”

 

Taylor knew what happened to bad boys. There had been a boy before him, and his daddy had told him that he had been a bad boy. Taylor nodded, “I’m good!”

 

He began slathering lube onto David, overeager now. Some got on the man’s pants and he batter the boy’s hands away, “that’s enough. Now sit on me.”

 

Swallowing hard, Taylor braced a hand on his daddy’s shoulder and guided the cock toward his hole with the other. He angled his hips and began taking the tip,a look of fierce concentration on his face.

 

It didn’t really hurt anymore, but it still felt _weird._

 

Taylor slowly sat down until his ass met his daddy’s balls, and he paused to rest. He panted and looked at the man under him, waiting for the order to move.

 

David thrusted upward and Taylor bit his lip at the movement. He raised his hips and slowly brought them back down, gently beginning to fuck himself on the man.

 

Impatient, David gripped the boys hips and began helping him lift himself faster and faster. Taylor began squeaking as he was pounded into, and leaned back, trying to escape the thrusting. The new angle caused David’s cock to press hard on the boy’s prostate and he squealed, “Daddy! Oh daddy please!”

 

The man chuckled, “I told you that you’d beg for it. Do you want to cum, baby?”

 

Taylor nodded frantically, “yes! Yes please! I wanna cum!”

 

David ginned and reached out, gripping the boy’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger and twisting hard. The boy _screamed_ and came dry, his little prepubescent cock and balls still useless. The man reached out and hooked a finger through the boy’s prince albert, giving it a tug as the boy orgasmed.

 

“Good boy,” David grunted and he continued to thrust.

 

Taylor babbled a bit as his over sensitive prostate continued to be battered and tried to shift away.

 

David held the child’s pale hips to his firmly, coming deep inside him.

 

The man replaced the plug after pulling out, not wanting any cum to escape the boy. He loved keeping Taylor stuffed full of his cum as much as possible, never letting a drop escape, “what do you say?” he asked the child.

 

“Thank you,” Taylor breathed out, exhausted.

 

He was still cold and leaned down toward the man whose lap he was on, trying to capture his daddy’s body heat. “I know another way to warm you up,” David soothed him with a hand to his face.

 

“Okay,” the little boy agreed.

 

Leading Taylor to the upstairs bathroom, he had the boy sit on his knees on the cold tile, his forehead pressed to the floor. He didn’t know how this was meant to warm him up, he thought has he shivered.

 

David got took down the large enema bag from where it was hanging on the wall and began warming up the water.

 

It dawned on Taylor when he heard the rushing water just what was about to happen and he began to cry. He hated his daily enemas, and extra hated when his daddy filled him up all the way for fun, which he was sure was about to happen to him.

 

Water now well above body temperature, the man jerked the plug from Taylor’s ass and watched the little hole slowly wink shut. Taylor didn’t bother trying to muffle his sobs as the man slid the enema tube up inside him, pushing it deeper than strictly necessary.

 

He opened the valve and Taylor yelped. The water wasn’t actually very hot but it felt almost scalding as it rushed inside of him, “no!” he cried out and attempted to scramble away.

 

David held him easily, and once the boy had calmed back down he squeezed the bag, sending a extra large blast of water into the boy’s colon as a reprimand. Taylor choked on his tongue.

 

The child could only take two litres at the moment, but that was still enough to leave his belly bulging outward. David flipped him over on his back as he finished and gave the swollen stomach a light press. Taylor shook his head and grunted.

 

He was warm now, the water inside his bowels doing its job and stopping his shivering. HTaylor still thought that blankets would have been better, though.

 

He rubbed his stomach and sniffled. His tears had ended now, but he was still too full and unhappy.

 

“I think that you can hold it for half an hour,” David decided.

 

“Please, please I need a plug, I can’t hold it.”

 

The man hid a smile, loving hearing the boy beg to be filled, “alright, because you asked so prettily.”

 

He slicked up a larger plug this time and slowly pushed it inside, making the boy groan and ensuring that Taylor would stay properly inflated, “come on,” he spoke with a pat to the boy’s head, “I have to get back to work, come be Daddy’s footrest.”

 

Taylor cringed.  

 

\---------------

 

Later that night after Taylor had been drained and allowed to rest knocking started.

 

Taylor knew to stay hidden if anyone came to the door and to wait for his daddy to send them away, but this time they were coming into the house, loud voices rising up the stairs and into Taylor’s locked room.

 

His room was filled with toys, but they were toys for playing with his body. He had a few books but those were the Kama Sutra and other sex aids. The only thing he could play on his little TV was porn, mostly that of adults fucking children like him.

 

Soon his door was being unlocked and Taylor had a brief flash of hope that he was being saved, but the face of the other side of the door was only his daddy.

 

“My friends are here and they’d like to meet you,” David smiled.

 

“Friends?” Taylor asked curiously.

 

He had thought that he was supposed to be a big secret that only his daddy could know about.

 

David nodded, “I have a few like minded friends that I can trust to know about you. Now come on, get your sweet little ass downstairs.”

 

Taylor made his way downstairs cautiously, his daddy following. He was naked, as always. He wasn’t allowed clothes anymore, unless his daddy was dressing him up pretty in girl’s underwear.

 

The five men downstairs all murmured in appreciation, “I can’t believe you fucking did it,” a large bearded man wondered in awe, “you’re fucking insane.”

 

David stood behind Taylor and put his hands on his shoulders, displaying him to his friends, “I saw him, and how could I not have. Look at these lips, perfect for sucking dick.”

 

Taylor stook stock still as the men all admired him, coming closer and poking at prodding. The bearded man even reached down and began fiddling with his cock piercing, “did you do this yourself?” he inquired.

 

“Yeah,” David nodded, “had to get him drunk and stoned to shit in order to do it though.”

 

“Damn, you should get him drunk and shit all the time, I bet that’s fun.” another voice piped up.

 

“I have a vape,” said a younger, skinny man from the back.

 

The small crowd looked hopefully to David, who sighed and nodded, trying to hide a smile, “I guess.”

 

The man pulled a thin vape filled with THC from his pocket and approached the boy. He held it to the child’s lips and instructed him to “suck and breath in”.

 

The button was clicked on and Taylor did as asked, immediately coughing and gasping for breath. Everyone laughed and waited for the choking to stop.

 

The process was repeated, and then again, until the child quickly looked thoroughly stoned. He was grabbing on to his daddy now, unsteady on his feet. His eyes drooped slightly as he looked out over the men, floating.

 

“Are you all going to fuck me?” Taylor asked, matter of factly.

 

There was a roar of laughter.

 

“Yes, they’re all going to fuck you, but not yet. We’re going to play a game first.”

 

There was a card table set up and prepared for a night of poker with coolers of beer everywhere in order to encourage drinking.They sat around the table and the game commenced, Taylor occasionally being beckoned over to one of the men and his body touched.

 

Taylor liked it when they ran their hands over his skin, it felt tingly. He felt tingly, “I feel tingly,” he stated as the bearded man stroked a finger over the boy’s anus.

 

Everyone smiled in amusement, “isn’t he precious,” praised one of the men.

David called him over with a wave of his hand and pulled him close using his the ring in his cock. Taylor wobbled on his feet and he tried to focus his eyes of the face in front of him.

 

“On my lap,” David ordered.

 

Nodding complicitly the boy unbuttoned the man’s pants, knowing what he wanted. The man had lube next to him on the table and he snatched it up, wasting no time in removing the boy’s plug and slicking up his cock. He helped the limp boy onto his lap and then onto his cock. The boy moaned as he sat on it, his head lolling to the side. He was useless though, too high to participate.

 

David had to do most of the work, but the way that the boy was completely leaning his back against his chest and lolling his head backwards on the man’s shoulder was very appealing to him. Taylor turned his head slightly and whispered, “Daddy,” into the man’s neck and David was gone, thrusting hard and cumming with a grunt.

 

The man didn’t pull out, instead keeping himself seated and as far inside the boy as he could be.

 

And then he began to empty his painfully full bladder.

 

Taylor jumped and squealed at the unexpected sensation of having an enema.

 

The realization of what was happening wasn’t enough to keep him from cumming, and he jerked his hips and grabbed at his daddy’s hands as he came, his head swimming.

 

“Man, I really had to piss,” David told his guests.

 

They looked at him with wide eyes as the man explained that Taylor was going to be their toilet for the night.

 

“Okay,” agreed one of them, “let’s see how full we can get him.”

 

They all clinked bottles.

 

\---------------

 

Taylor had lost count how many times that he had been pissed in, being high making counting especially difficult. It was easier to think now though, and he could finally be an active participant in sex. To his shame he kept cumming as he was used as a toilet, the feeling of being pissed in driving him over the edge again and again.

 

It didn’t help that his daddy had shared the secret about his nipples.

 

His tummy felt heavy and full now, and he was actually more than a little bloated. The poker players all loved pressing on the bulge, laughing as Taylor winced and tried not to leak.

 

After the men had all left David pushed a rather large plug into the boy, meeting little resistance after he had been fucked all night, “You’ll keep all the piss inside you tonight.”

 

“No!” Taylor objected, trying to squirm away.

 

David frowned, “don’t make me add more,” he threatened, “I could probably piss again.”

 

“Okay I’m sorry!” the child desperately apologized.

 

“Go to sleep,” David ordered the boy, knowing that Taylor would likely be up all night due to his swollen belly.

 

“Goodnight, Daddy,” Taylor muttered and gingerly touched his stomach as the door closed and the latch locked.

 

He was left in total darkness,his room windowless. He scrambled blindly into his bed and under his covers. Thankfully that it was over and trying not to think about his full belly or sore ass.

 

He nearly cried when he was allowed to empty himself the next morning, so thankful to be empty again.

 

“Now we need to clean the pee out of you,” his daddy said, grabbing the enema equipment.

 

Taylor lay his head against his arms and sobbed.                  


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

David climbed into the back of the van, stripped of all it’s seats, and shut the doors behind him. He held down the struggling child with one hand over his mouth in order to keep him from shouting. The man pinched the Casey’s nose, waited for him to sag due to lack of air, and then quickly went about securing the ten year old with bungees. He stripped the boy first, and then bound his arms and legs. A gag was added and then the man waited.

 

The little boy woke slowly, confused and dizzy.

 

There was a ball in his mouth and he couldn’t move.

 

His eyes flew open and his terrified gaze landed on David. He tried to talk and the man laughed, “I don’t want you to be lonely back here, so I got you this present,” he told the boy, holding up a black dildo that was small for an adult but sizable for a child.

 

Casey stared uncomprehendingly at the toy, having no concept of what that might be for.

 

David turned the boy on his side and bent his legs, holding him in place while trying to slick up the dildo, “here we go,” the man warned.

 

He started pushing, and the underprepared boy began screaming through his gag.

 

Fred and David had decided it best that he be rough with Fred’s new toy, so that when the man took over the kid might bond with him instead of David.

 

Fred was a trucker and didn’t have the time or space to properly train a kid, and so he had agreed to pay David to train him up for him. The trucker knew what a good job David had done with Taylor and couldn’t wait to have a sweet young thing to abuse when the man was done.

 

David steadily pushed on the dildo and it began to inch in. The boy sobbed as it slid in, his small chest heaving as the dildo settled inside of him, finally in place. The toy was secured and David clapped his hands, “there, now we’re ready to go on a drive.”

 

\---------------

 

The man had picked up Casey from several cities over and they’d be on the road for some time. He talked to the boy as they drove, telling him about what his new life would be like in order to pass the time, “I’m your Uncle David. Tonight you’ll meet your cousin Taylor, and soon you’ll get to meet your new Daddy.”

 

Casey was still crying from the pain in is ass, and David doubted that he was listening.

 

He pulled a remote from his pocket and turned it on high.

 

Casey jumped as though electrocuted as the thing inside of him buzzed to life, easing the sting in his ass and waking up something inside of him that he hadn’t know existed, “ _mmmf!”_

 

“Pay attention, now.” David turned the device off.

 

“Now, your new daddy has a really big cock, and he likes to fuck loose holes. So because you’re so tiny I’m going to have to train you quite a bit. And I also want to train you fast…”

 

David took a left, glancing at the tearful eyed boy in the rearview mirror. He couldn’t wait to get home. David wouldn’t fuck the boy, as he agreed, but he would get to play as much as he desired.

 

The drive home was torture for both the man and the boy, and by the time they got to David’s house the vibrator was dialed all the way up, forcing Casey through his first ever orgasm.

 

David had laughed as the boy had started huffing and bucking before trying to yell through his gag.

 

Casey had been convinced that he was dying as the feeling of hot pleasure overwhelmed him, and after it was over he remained terrified. He shook his head, biting his gag in fear as he shook through an orgasm once more.

 

The man pulled into the garage and hopped out of the car, retrieving Casey from the back. He hefted him up into his arms, leaving the dildo buzzing away inside of the boy. Casey moaned as he was lifted, he just wanted this to be over.

 

He was carried into the house and taken down to the basement, Taylor watching the man pass with wide, surprised eyes.

 

David deposited the boy onto a pile of blankets on the floor and called up the stairs for the other boy, “Baby, come down here!”

 

Taylor carefully made his way down the stairs and stood at the foot of them, quiet as he stared at the new face.

 

“I don’t know the kid’s name yet,” David began, pointing at Casey, “but that doesn’t matter. This is your new cousin, your Uncle Fred is going to be his daddy now.”

 

“Like you’re my daddy?” Taylor timidly questioned.

 

“Uh huh. Uncle Fred needs a little boy like you to make him feel good like I do.”

 

“Okay,” Taylor hadn’t looked away from the slightly older boy, “is he okay?”

 

Smiling, David walked over to Taylor and gently kissed his forehead, “of course he is, he just doesn’t know how not to be a bad boy yet. Not like you.”

 

“I’m a good boy,” Taylor agreed.

 

And he tried to be a good boy and stay still and quiet while his daddy pierced Casey’s dick in the same way that his own was.

 

He didn’t give the boy anything to numb the pain like he had with Taylor and had to hold the boy down as he pierced his dickhead, fitting him with a sizable golden ring through his urethra.

 

Casey hadn’t been able to scream, but he had certainly tried, and Taylor had to fight with himself to keep from covering his ears at the muffled shrieks.       

 

Taylor sniffled and cried along with Casey, frightened.

 

“I haven’t done anything to you,” David scolded and let go of Casey’s small member.

 

The boy lay limp now, tear tracks down his cheeks and his eyes staring off into the corner of the room. David reached out with the length of chain attached to the floor and padlocked it to the boy’s piercing, “there we go.”

 

He untied Casey and removed the gag, but the boy lay still. He had given up, at least for the moment.

 

“Taylor, keep the new kid company until I get back. Maybe find out his name.”

 

Taylor nodded, “Okay, Daddy.”

 

\---------------

 

When David climbed down the stairs with his large case he was pleased to see the two boys sitting next to each other in the little nest of blankets. They each had one draped over their shoulders to fend off the cold, but when Taylor noticed his daddy he let the blanket drop, exposing himself.

 

The dildo lay on the ground next to them.

 

“Well, what did you find out, Taylor?”

 

“His name is Casey, Daddy.”

 

“Casey, cute name. We won’t have to change it,” he nodded to himself and placed the black case on the ground.

 

He opened it to reveal an assortment of anal toys, most of them on the larger side. David picked up a particular toy that he had been wanting to try for a while now and held it up to the boys.

 

It looked a bit like a pear of anguish, but not quite as extreme. David eyed Casey, “are you going to take this like a good boy or am I going to have to gag you?”  

 

Taylor must have told the other boy about the importance of being a “good boy”, and so Casey shook his head, “don’t gag me.”

 

David flipped the naked boy onto his stomach and lubed up the steel plug in his hands. The boy should be able to take it, thanks to the long ride home.

 

Soon the boy was wailing, the plug not even in at its widest yet. He knew that no one from outside would be able to hear them down in the basement, but he was still irritated by the noise, “shut up or I’ll shove it in all at once.”

 

Casey quieted, shaking and biting his lip nearly bloody as David went back to pushing. Finally the plug slipped in and the boy convulsed. David wasn’t done yet though and turned a key, widening the blades that made up the plug. Casey shouted despite himself as the prongs separated, stretching him open and locking the plug in place.  

 

David reached over and patted Casey’s hip kindly, “there, now we can take a break.”

 

He brought Taylor back upstairs with him, leaving Casey chained to the floor in the basement with a huge plug up his ass. He hadn’t opened it all the way, in fact he had barely opened the plug at all, but it was still huge inside of the boy. Managing to open the plug to it’s full four inches was going to take some work.

 

“Fred wants him real loose,” David told the boy in his lap, “so we’re gonna widen that plug every hour until we’ve broken his little ass.”

 

Taylor clenched his own ass, worried, “break it?”

 

David jiggled his knee, bouncing the nine year old, “yep. Fred wants to to able to just slip right inside him, so we’re gonna stretch his muscles out so far that they can’t go back,” he looked down and laughed at the boy’s wide eyes, “don’t worry, I like you nice and tight.”

 

The man amused himself for the hour with Taylor in his lap, occasionally playing with the little boy’s body as he watched TV. Hour up, the man pulled his fingers from the moaning boy’s ass and stood.

 

The plug was widened and the process repeated.

 

Twelve hours later and David was about to fully open the prongs. Taylor watched with fearful eyes and Casey shook his head in denial. The man turned the key one final time and Casey’s mouth opened into a silent scream.

 

He felt something loosen inside him, and suddenly taking the giant plug wasn’t horrible anymore.

 

He slumped down into the blankets and took deep, steady breaths as David fiddled with the plug, tugging on it and pushing it further inside in boy’s ruined ass, “Taylor, you should be nice to your new friend. Show him how good you are at sucking cock.”

 

Taylor nodded and helped the older boy roll onto his back, wincing with him as the plug shifted inside him. He moved his body down the dazed boy and stopped with his lips above Casey’s small dick. Taylor gave the member in front of him a lick, and then another, and then he easily took the entire small cock into his mouth.

 

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Casey was starting to pant.

 

He felt like he had in the car, and he didn’t like it.

 

The tingling pleasure krept over him slowly and he shouted as it crested, his toes curling. He came hard, his hands flapping as he gasped.  

 

Taylor lifted himself off of the other boy’s dick with a _pop_ and sat back on his heels, watching Casey come down from his orgasm.

 

They left the boy like that for another two hours, until David was sure that Casey’s ass had been sufficiently broken in.

 

David pulled the giant plug free from Casey’s without closing the blades and watched the hole gape, uselessly trying to close again. Curiously, The man pushed his hand into the wet, loose entrance with little resistance, ignoring Casey’s little grunt of displeasure. He made a fist and punched it in and out of the boy a few times, testing.

 

Casey’s outer sphincter still had some elasticity, but overall he would be loose enough for Fred’s tastes. The boy’s ass wouldn’t be closing completely again, always opened now in a small relaxed gape.

 

David pulled his fist out of the boy’s ass just to watch it gape open, beckoning Taylor closer, “look, you can see all the way inside of him.”

 

The man sank his large fist back into the boy on the blankets and began fucking him in earnest, Taylor watching in fearful awe.

 

He had never known you could put a whole hand inside of someone.

 

And he felt bad for it, but he still thanked God that he wasn’t the one with the fist up his ass.

 

\---------------

 

Two months later and Fred knocked on David’s door, ready to see his boy for the first time.

 

The bearded man was led down the hall to the dining room where Casey stood, silent. He was naked like always, and he shifted uncomfortably as Fred ran his eyes over him hungrily. He knew better then to try and cover himself, so he let the man stare at his little cock and piercing. He looked up at the man, suddenly shy, “are you my new daddy?”

 

“Uh huh,” the man confirmed, rubbing at his beard, “I’m your daddy, and I guess that makes you my baby.”

 

Casey had been excited for this day. Terrified as well, but mostly excited. He wanted desperately to get away from David, and he was always told how much better things would be when his daddy came for him. The boy smiled, grateful for the man that he believed to be saving him.

 

“What a sweet thing,” Fred cooed and leaned in for a kiss.

 

The man’s bristly beard felt weird and a little scratchy against Casey’s face, but he ignored it and kissed the man back. He allowed entrance to the tongue licking at his lips and caressed it with his own, his hips shifting surreptitiously.

 

Fred pulled back, pleased with the kiss, “Now I just have to test one thing,” he began and took a small bottle of lube from his pants pocket, “bend over, sweetheart. Hands on the wall.”

 

Casey turned and did as asked, pointing his ass in the air and spreading his legs. Fred lubed up his entire hand, using the whole small bottle of lubricant, He put one hand on the kid’s back to steady him and made a fist with the other.

 

He lined his fist up and pushed his large hand into the little boy with no effort. He sunk in easily, the boy’s ruined ass opening up to accept him with no trouble. Casey groaned as he was entered, but it wasn’t from real discomfort. He was too loose now to be bothered by just a fist.

 

Fred rubbed his knuckles against the boy’s prostate, causing the kid to groan again.

 

He liked his daddy so far, he was nice to him _and_ he was going to make him cum.

 

Casey watched Taylor cum all the time, but he was rarely allowed to. He was told that he’d cum plenty with his daddy, and here his daddy was, his whole hand inside him, making him feel so so good.  

 

“Daddy, can I cum?” the child gasped out against the wall as he tilted his hips back for a better angle.

 

“Yeah, fuck, you can cum,” the man swore, pressing down on the boy’s prostate hard.

 

Casey stiffened and came with an “ _oh!”_  

 

He gasped for breath and listened to his daddy wipe off his hands, “thank you, Daddy,” he murmured like he had been trained to.

 

Fred looked surprised. David really had trained Casey well, “you’re welcome, sweetheart.”

 

The man turned the boy around and smoothed down his hair, “let’s go to the truck. I have a lot planned for tonight, and I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 

Casey nodded in agreement, “okay,” he began before pausing.

 

“Daddy?” he asked.  

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thank you for taking me with you.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Taylor was clearly enamored with the little girl lying next to him on the bed. He reached out and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from the duct tape covering her mouth, awed, “she’s so pretty, Daddy.”

 

The girl tried to squirm away from him, her terrified eyes darting around the room as she frantically tried to free herself from the tape securing her wrists and ankles.

 

David smiled and sat on the bed with the two, “you like your new little girlfriend, huh?”

 

Taylor nodded, he was glad to have a new friend to play with. Casey was gone on the road a lot and the boy got bored alone. “Is she staying here?”

 

“No, she’s going to be Andrew’s girl.”

 

Andrew had paid a pretty penny for David to pick the girl up. The man wanted to try training the girl himself but was still too nervous to actually grab a child. And that was where David came in.

 

He was getting good at it.

 

“Is Andrew coming over?” the boy asked.

 

Taylor liked Andrew; he would bring over the little electronic stick that made Taylor’s head go all funny when he breathed in the device’s smoke.

 

“Uh huh, he’s actually here right now,” he man said, checking his phone.

 

He got up to answer the door, and when his guest and he had make their way back upstairs they opened the door to find Taylor cautiously fiddling with one of the girl’s nipples.

 

He jumped when the door opened, looking ashamed. The men both laughed at the boy’s wandering hands as Andrew stepped closer to the bed, licking his lips.

 

The tall man looked the girl over, appreciating, “she’s beautiful,” he breathed.

 

She was likely around ten, with milky white skin and golden blonde curls wreathing her face. Her face was perfect, Andrew thought, with large tearful blue eyes. He ran a finger over the pink nipple that Taylor had been playing with and bit his lip.

 

“Are you her daddy now, Uncle Andrew?” Taylor asked as he watched the girl try to shift away on the bed.

 

“Yeah,” Andrew replied, only half paying attention to the boy.

 

“Are you going to fuck her?”

 

The man snorted, “Yeah, do you wanna watch?”

 

“Okay,” Taylor agreed, shifting over to give Andrew more room on the bed.

 

David shared an amused look with his friend and handed him a pair of scissors, “get ready for her to kick. Taylor, you might want to move.”

 

Andrew began cutting the bonds on the little girl’s ankles. She did indeed kick her legs out as soon as they were free, but Andrew caught her legs easily and pinned her back down to the bed.

 

“She’s mad,” Taylor told the two men.

 

“She’s scared,” David corrected, “like you were when I fucked you for the first time, remember?”

 

Taylor wrinkled his nose. He remembered.  

 

“Getting fucked isn’t that bad,” Taylor told the girl, who ignored him and thrashed, “it feels good.”

 

Andrew finally wore the girl out and she stilled, panting. The man pried her legs apart and sighed in appreciation at the sight in between her thighs. He ran a finger up her slit, causing her to jump and yell something behind her gag.

 

The man began to explore her sex, holding her legs open and pinching at her little labia. Taylor watched avidly as Andrew pulled her lips apart and exposed her entrance, seeing his first pussy, “can I touch?”

 

David frowned down at him and scolded, “let Andrew play with his new toy.”

 

The other man shrugged and smiled over at Taylor, taking his small hand and guiding it over to the girl’s sex, “it’s okay, you can touch.”

 

Andrew helped Taylor get two fingers inside of her, pressing one of his long digits in alongside the boy’s and watching the girl’s face turn red.

 

“She’s soft inside,” Taylor marveled, wiggling his fingers.

 

The girl twitched as she was tickled from the inside, tears rolling down her cheeks. Taylor gave her a look of sympathy, he remembered what it had been like on his first night. He bit his lip as Andrew moved their hands away from the girl’s pussy, worried, “are you gonna hurt her, Uncle Andrew?”

 

Shrugging, the man slipped two fingers into her tight hole, “probably a little bit. But I’ll try to be nice, okay?”

 

Taylor nodded, “okay.”

 

David came up behind Taylor began rolling the boy’s nipples between his fingers as they watched Andrew finger the girl. He slipped a third finger inside her, causing her to moan in fear and discomfort.

 

Taking his time, he swirled his fingers around and gently caressed the girl’s walls, making her moan for another reason. Something was happening in between her legs, and she wasn’t sure that she liked it.

 

“For God’s sake, fuck her already, she’s loose enough,” David complained as he pushed Taylor front down into the mattress and opened his pants.

 

Taylor gave the girl on the bed with him a small smile, his eyes fluttering shut as his daddy entered him, “see,” he breathed, “it’s okay, it feels good.”

 

Andrew shifted the girl into position and pressed the head of his cock to her pussy. He grunted, there was no way he was going to fit, she was just too small. He paused and grabbed the lube from David, slicking himself up and trying again.

 

The man’s cockhead finally popped past the initial barrier and the little girl screamed, thrashing herself back and forth, “shhh, shhh,” the man above her soothed, petting her hair.

 

He waited until she had quieted to fully sheath himself in her, watching her eyes as he pushed in completely. She stiffened and sobbed.

 

The man didn’t completely fit inside of her small pussy, and so he pushed the head of his cock into her cervix, trying to fit more of himself inside. The girl shook her head and tried to wiggle away. There was a strange feeling behind her bellybutton as the man ground his dick into her cervix. It was making her all hot in between her legs.

 

Andrew began to experimentally move his hips, picking up the pace once the girl began moaning. David fucked Taylor on the other side of the bed and the two children stared each other in the eyes as they were thrust into.

 

It seemed to last forever, but the man above her finally stiffened and grabbed at her hips, grinding into her and cumming.

 

Taylor came next with a small cry and was quickly followed by David, who came deep inside the boy.

 

They left the girl on the bed and got Andrew a glass of water, which he sipped until he felt that he was ready for another round, “I’m gonna take her ass next,” he told his friend as he set down his glass.

 

“I figured,” smiled David.

 

The first time would be difficult for the girl, they both knew, But with enough effort Andrew would be able to fit.

 

Placid now, the girl let the men turn her onto her stomach, putting her on her knees with her head down, leaving her ass in the air. David nodded to his wall of toys, “do you want to use any of those, or just fingers?”

 

“I’m just gonna use my fingers on her to open her up, I think,” Andrew replied, lubing up a finger and running it over her pink hole.

 

She shuddered as her ass was caressed, uncomprehending. Andrew pressed, and the finger slid inside.

 

“ _Mmmf!”_

 

He pistoned the finger, coaxing her muscles to relax. He added a second and explored her, stroking her inner walls.

 

She hated it, but at the same time that funny feeling was coming back. She squirmed in place, trying to fight it off.

 

Andrew carefully worked in a final finger and the girl began to cry quietly as she was stretched. It hurt despite the good feeling, and she didn’t like it at all.

 

Deeming her ready, Andrew lined himself up and met David’s eyes. David nodded and the other man began pushing into the girl’s small body.

 

She screamed and thrashed as her ass was violated for the first time, the man barely able to squeeze his cock into the tight hole, “holy shit,” he breathed.

 

Her legs kicked out as she thrashed and ground her teeth together as she was filled.

 

She was clamping down on him like a vice, so tight that he didn’t know how he could possibly fuck her.

 

He was going to try, though, and so he pulled back, preparing to plunge back in again. The girl shrieked as he moved, causing him to look down.

 

The man’s cock had dragged out some of the girl’s insides, her prolapse wrapped around Andrew’s dick.

 

It wasn’t very big so he shrugged and continued fucking the girl, pushing the prolapse back inside and then pulling it back out again with each thrust.

 

Taylor looked at his daddy, concerned.

 

“She’s fine,” the man reassured him as they watched the girl’s rape, “she’s just so tight that he’s pulling out her ass, but it’ll go back in.”

 

He nodded and continued watching Andrew fuck the girl with short thrusts, her pink prolapse becoming puffy with the rough fucking.

 

Slamming his hips forward one last time the man came deep inside, moaning. He pulled out completely, pulling a good three inches of the girl’s insides out of her ass with him. She groaned and closed her eyes at the feeling of being turned inside out.

 

Taylor’s jaw dropped, looking at the prolapse with horrified fascination, “can that happen to me?” he worried.

 

“Yep,” replied his daddy, “we can try it sometime.”

 

“No! I don’t want to! Please don’t, daddy.”

 

David shrugged and smiled, “we’ll see.”

 

“Do you want to feel it?” Andrew asked the boy, who had gone back to staring.

 

Taylor nodded and reached out, cautiously running his fingers across the girl’s inverted insides. She shifted and wiggled. He grabbed the prolapse gently in his hand and tugged, slowly jacking it off as he would with a dick. She shook her head wildly, the weird feeling coming over her again.

 

The boy let go with a squeeze and moved on to the entrance of it, hooking two fingers inside and pulling it open in order to see inside. The girl squealed as she was pried open, her little nipples stiffening as she came for the first time.

 

She didn’t know what had happened. She had felt as though she were dying and then pleasure had exploded over her without warning, making her breath stop.  

 

Andrew grinned to himself as he watched the girl cum just from anal stimulation.

 

Taylor wiggled his fingers inside of her one time and then retreated with a smile, “I made her cum with her ass!”

 

“You did,” agreed David, “I’ll make sure that you cum extra hard tonight as a reward.”

 

The little boy squirmed, knowing that that meant he was due for some sexual torture later.

 

Andrew went about stuffing the little girl’s insides back where they belonged, stopping to finger her a bit before he finished.

 

He gently kissed the duct tape covering her lips and smiled, she really was perfect.                


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Taylor sobbed, his chest heaving as David smeared the extra strength Icy Hot all over the boy’s small dick and balls until they were thoroughly coated. He massaged the cream into the soft skin of Taylor’s dick, making sure to pay extra attention to the boy’s slit. 

 

The boy twisted in his bonds as the burning cream got into his urethra, “Daddy no!” he wept, “please, Daddy, I’m sorry.”

 

David had caught him looking out of one of the second story windows, and now he was chained to the wall in the basement by his hands and feet, his cock tingling and burning. Every brush of air on his cock was stimulating him in a horrible way. It hurt but he couldn’t help but shift his hips at the same time. 

 

“I know you’re sorry, but you still have to be punished for what you did,” the man explained, pulling the catheter from it’s bag.

 

Andrew was sitting in the big armchair with Lydia in his lap, watching. 

 

They had come over so that the boy and girl could have a playdate, but this was much more enjoyable to watch. He shifted the little girl and placed a hand on her flat chest, thumbing a nipple, “look at him, he was very bad, huh? Now you know not to look out windows.”

 

“Uh huh,” she agreed, her head lolling back against her daddy’s shoulder, as high as anything. 

 

Andrew liked to keep her high when they were out (and in general,) it kept her docile and easy to manipulate. He held his vape up to her lips again, pressing the button and waiting for her to finish inhaling. She never even coughed anymore. 

 

He ran his hands down the girl’s trim waist, more pinched in than a girl’s waist should be. 

 

The man had corseted her as he trained her, leaving her with an hourglass figure despite her flat chest. He liked to keep her in heels and pretty lingerie, taking pictures for the online community near constantly as he posed her around the house.

 

Lydia blew the smoke from her lungs and turned her gaze back to Taylor and David, quietly remarking, “Taylor’s crying.”

 

“Uh huh, and he’ll be crying more soon, I bet.”

 

Andrew slid a hand down between her legs and began to run his fingers up and down her pussy lips. Her legs parted obediently and she sighed as the man rubbed gently at her clit, “thanks, Daddy,” she mumbled, feeling as though she were floating far away. 

 

The man fingered her as they watched David deal with his problem. 

 

David slathered Icy Hot over the catheter, using the cream to lubricate the way as he pressed the rounded tip to Taylor’s penis.

 

Taylor had never had anything inside of his cock before, and the stretch combined with the sting of the Icy Hot had the boy wailing. David didn’t stop until he had pushed into the boy’s bladder, inflating the balloon and making sure that it was secure before stepping back do admire his work. 

 

The little boy had sagged against the wall, only held up by the chains attached to his wrists. His dick hurt, but it also tingled and made him extra sensitive. It burned but at the same time cooled him. 

 

It was too much and he sniffled, his head bowed and tears fell from his cheeks. 

 

Nodding to himself, David picked up the enema syringe filled with icy cold water. He hooked the syringe to the catheter tubing and smiled warmly at the boy before beginning to push the plunger down. 

 

Taylor gasped as the freezing water was forced into his bladder and was still for a moment, eyes wide as he felt it rush into him. 

 

Then the Icy Hot that David had mixed into the liquid hit him and he began to yelp, twisting and begging for it to stop. He sobbed and kicked his legs uselessly as he was filled, a small but noticeable bulge growing low in his stomach. 

 

“Oh Daddy, please, please stop, I’ll be good I promise! Please, it hurts!”

 

David snorted, “it doesn’t hurt, you’re getting off on it.”

 

Taylor wasn’t, but he knew that his daddy wanted him to be, so he stayed quiet. 

 

David reached out and massaged the boy’s dick again, feeling the tube through the boy’s flesh. He squeezed lightly, making the boy jump. 

 

His dick was played with until he was panting and his hips were moving, the full twenty four ounces from the syringe finally inside of him. 

 

The boy squirmed. He was so full, and it was all tingly inside of him, and he couldn’t pee even though he was trying.

 

The catheter kept the liquid in place despite Taylor’s effort to expel everything, and David watched Taylor panic as he realized that he wouldn’t pee.

 

“How long can he stay that way,” Andrew asked, mildly concerned. 

 

“About an hour? I didn’t fill him up all the way; he’s still got some room in there, so he’ll be fine,” David shrugged. 

 

Taylor tried not to sob as he learned that he’d have to hold the water for a whole hour. His bladder felt too stretched and was already aching. 

 

Across the room, Lydia began to moan and circle her hips. Andrew had two fingers deep inside of the child and was gently massaging her cervix, carefully circling the small donut and tickling at her entrance. She opened her eyes and met Taylor’s gaze. He stared at her, envious that she got to be doted on.

 

The girl closed her eyes again and tilted her head back as Andrew plucked at one of her nipples. Her head swam as she came; her orgasms were always more intense when she was high. They lasted longer too, and she mewed as the pleasure went on.

 

“What a slut I have, cumming just from her cervix being touched,” Andrew scolded the girl in his lap.

 

“I’m a slut,” the girl repeated, stated and limp. 

 

Andrew snorted at her agreement, amused.   

 

The two men played with blonde girl during the hour of Taylor’s punishment, taking her to the playroom and not letting her cum no matter what they did to her.

 

Soon the hour was up and they dragged the stumbling little girl back down into the basement eagerly. The girl hadn’t gotten to cum, and she felt so weak now that she couldn’t walk straight after her torture. She was pulled into her daddy’s lap and she sank into his embrace, grateful to be off of her feet. 

 

She was less high now and her head clearer, and now when she looked at Taylor she recognized the distress that he was in. She whipped her head around and looked to Andrew for reassurance. 

 

“He’s fine, just uncomfortable,” David answered for Andrew, chuckling, “he did very well though, so maybe he should get to cum before I drain him.”

 

David turned to Taylor, “would you like to cum, sweetheart?”

 

Taylor nodded and sniffled despite being sure that he wouldn’t be able to. 

 

“Would Lydia like to help Taylor feel better?” David asked Andrew, raking his eyes over the girl. 

 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, looking at Lydia. 

 

She crossed the room and sank to her knees in front of Taylor, giving him a wobbly smile, trying to be brave and reassuring. She leaned forward and kissed the boy’s bulging belly lightly and then moved down his body. She stopped at his cock, the catheter still hanging from it. 

 

She took the boy into her mouth the best she could and swirled her tongue around the cock like she had been taught, playing with the boy’s tiny balls as she sucked around the catheter. 

 

Taylor bit his lip and shook the chains as pleasure began to creep over him despite the pressure in his bladder. 

 

It was slow building due to the ache in his stomach and the fact that Lydia couldn’t get his cathetered dick into her mouth properly, but when it hit him it left him unable to scream it was so intense. 

 

His bladder pulsed and throbbed in a way that wasn’t unpleasant anymore and he whimpered at the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

David praised them both, waiting until Lydia had moved away to unclamp the clip on the boy’s catheter tube, letting the water drain from him slowly.

 

Taylor groaned and pleaded with the man to make it go faster. 

 

Nodding with a grin, David placed his hand low on Taylor’s belly and  _ pushed _ .

 

Water gushed from the end of the catheter at the added pressure on his bladder, and the boy gasped both in discomfort and relief. 

 

It seemed to take forever to fully drain the boy, and David kept pressing on him impatiently, trying to speed things along. Taylor would suck in a breath each time it happened and tried not to cry. 

 

“Did you learn your lesson?” asked David as he pulled the catheter free from the boy’s urethra. 

 

Taylor nodded tearfully, “uh huh, I won’t do it again Daddy, I’m sorry.” 

 

“Good boy.”      

 

The boy was unchained and he collapsed as soon as he was unsupported, his legs too wobbly to hold him up. 

 

David shrugged as Taylor fell at his feet and began to undo his pants, “well, while you’re down there…” 

 

“Yes Daddy,” Taylor opened his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Lydia sank both of her hands into the soft heat of Casey’s loose asshole and paused so that Andrew could take his pictures. She pulled her hands apart, prying the boy’s ass open for the camera and making Casey whimper as his insides were opened to the cool air. 

 

Whenever she met with Casey for a playdate she always marveled at the boy’s ass and how much it could take. He was so stretchy that he never closed up, and Lydia could fit all sorts of things inside of him. 

 

She slid an arm in, deep, causing the boy’s chest to heave as he choked on air. She bent her wrist upward, making a come hither motion and watching as Casey’s belly bulges obscenely outward. The camera flashed and Lydia repeated the motion until she grew bored and started fist fucking the boy in earnest. She pulled her hand completely out of Casey before punching back in again, starting to alternate in between hands in order to go faster. 

 

Casey stretched his arms up above himself on the bed and moaned wantonly as Lydia pushed an arm in up until her elbow, making the boy’s stomach distend under her ministrations. 

 

Fred snorted, “I can’t tell which of them is having more fun.”

 

“Oh Daddy, it feels so good deep inside,” Casey panted, finding Fred with wild eyes. 

 

“Are you gonna come, baby?”

 

“Ye-yeeeeah,” the boy agreed breathily, his thighs twitching as he came, his little cock completely untouched. 

 

Lydia pulled her arm free with a wet noise and waited for further instruction, wiping her hands on the towel beside the bed. 

 

Andrew fished around in his box of toys and brought out a long pink double ended dildo. The width wouldn’t be a challenge for the boy, but the length might be. He raised his eyebrow at Fred for permission. 

 

“Yeah, have her use that, see how far it’ll go,” Fred agreed.

 

The man handed the dildo to the ten year old girl eagerly, stepping back in order to get a better angle for his photos. 

 

Lydia easily began sliding the toy into Casey, the boy plenty loose enough for the thing. She pushed the head past the boy’s sphincter and into his colon, causing Casey to shift his hips and sigh. 

 

She bottomed out with only about a foot inside. 

 

“Keep going,” Fred demanded, his hand on his cock. 

 

She applied more pressure and Casey grunted as the head of the dildo was forced around the bend in his colon, stroking over previously untouched parts of him and making him shiver. 

 

The dildo was visible in the boy’s stomach, the curve that it took inside of the boy clearly visible as it twisted around the bend inside of him.

 

His mouth was dry as he looked down at himself and gingerly touched the bulge in his stomach, “it’s so far inside,” he wondered. 

 

Lydia gave one last push, slipping the whole dildo inside of him and watching his hole close around the end of the toy, swallowing it. 

 

The men weren’t worried, if the boy didn’t manage to push the thing out they could always reach in for it themselves.

 

After Andrew took plenty of pictures of the bulge he ordered the boy to push. Casey frowned in concentration, fighting with the dildo in his ass as he tried to expel it.

 

The tip finally slipped free from his ass and Lydia grabbed it and pulled, yanking the whole thing out in one go. 

 

Casey yelped and shuddered, pleasure running through him as the dildo slid roughly down his colon.

 

“It’s your turn now, Lydia,” Andrew told the girl as he watched the boy pant uselessly on the bed. 

 

Fred lifted the boy into his arms and at him down in the bedroom’s armchair, moving him out of the way.

 

Meanwhile Lydia had frozen in fear. She could tell that these pictures were going to be more intense then usual, and she worried about how much she’d be stretched or her tits abused for the sake of them. 

 

“Ass up,” Andrew ordered, and the girl complied, pointing her ass at the camera and pulling her cheeks apart in order to expose her holes. 

 

Her daddy put down the camera and started slipping his fingers inside of her, preparing her for what he had planned.

 

Soon he had her moaning and her hips rocking back as he added a third, and then a fourth finger. As the fourth finger entered her she realized just what was happening and shouted. 

 

She hated being fisted. 

 

“No, Daddy, please!”

 

“Shhh,” the man shushed her, tucking in his thumb and pushing hard.

 

Lyda wailed as the hand popped in past the resistance. Andrew gave his hand a few short thrusts in order to watch her stiffen up and bite her lip.

 

Then he brushed his fingers against her cervix and she shuddered. That she did like. 

 

Andrew took her cervix in his fingers, pinching lightly and pulling down. She  _ screamed _ as her womb was dragged down and out of her pussy, prolapsing.

 

She collapsed onto the bed panting, her prolapse hanging peeking out of her pussy several inches. Andrew snapped some more pictures. 

 

“Please put it back in,” Lydia whimpered. 

 

“I have to play first, Lydia,” Andrew scolded her, taking a device from the toy box. 

 

It was made to clamp onto nipples or labia, a two long lengths of thin metal crossbars able to be tightened with screws on the ends. The victim’s flesh would be pinched in between to two bars and squeezed, but Andrew wasn’t going to use it in a traditional manner at all. 

 

He opened the crossbars and closed them around Lydia’s prolapse, turning to screws to tighten it. 

 

Lydia squealed as the base of her prolapse was pinched, pressure being applied to the sensitive flesh. 

 

Andrew gave the prolapse a few pulls, making sure that the bars were secure and would prevent the girl’s insides from sliding back in. 

 

He leaned down and gave her inverted pussy a small kiss, “very pretty.”

 

Casey was brought back over and his face shoved down into Lydia’s crotch, “suck her dick,” Andrew demanded. 

 

The boy tentatively reached out with his tongue and licked at the girl before growing bolder and taking the prolapse into his mouth and sucking. 

 

Lydia yelped, but soon her hips here rocking to the rhythm of Casey’s sucks, close to cumming. The boy dipped his tongue into the opening of her cervix and the girl was gone, crying out and kicking her legs as the camera flashed. 

 

The girl fell forward into the bed, exhausted and her pussy buzzing. It hurt, but it she it still managed to feel good somehow. 

 

She wished it was over, though. 

 

Thankfully for her Andrew removed the bars and pushed the girl’s pussy back inside with his fingers, putting her back together, “thank you, Daddy.”

 

“Do you like having Daddy pull out your insides?” Fred asked. 

 

Lydia was quiet. She didn’t.

 

Andrew frowned and flipped her over, “Uncle Fred asked you a question, slut.”

 

“Yeah, I like it when my insides come out, it makes me cum,” she said quietly, not wanting to be punished.

 

“Have to try that with my boy,” he said, winking at Casey. 

 

Casey bit his lip and looked away, fearful.              

 

“Okay, Daddy,” he whispered. 

 

The two men tied the kids together facing one another with a hitachi magic wand in between them, nestled against their crotches. It was turned on and Andrew and Fred went downstairs to look over the pictures that Andrew had taken, laughing to themselves at the yelps and shouts coming from the bedroom as the two children were forced to cum over and over again. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Taylor held Casey’s hands as the terrified boy quaked on the bed, lying face up with Fred in between his spread legs. The man began to press the deflated rubber ball against the boy’s slick hole, watching as it swallowed the toy easily. Casey whimpered as Fred picked up the pump that was hooked to the ball inside him and began to slowly push down the plunger and pump air into the ball, filling the rubber toy and causing it to inflate inside of Casey’s ass.

 

“It’s growing!” the boy yelped, holding on tighter to Taylor. 

 

“You want more?” Fred asked and began pumping faster. 

 

Soon a bulge was forming in Casey’s belly and Fred was slapping his hands away as he tried to touch himself, “I wanna see you,” Fred scolded. 

 

Casey’s heart pounded as he grew even bigger, feeling the toy growing inside of him, pressing against his walls and forcing him wide. 

 

Just as he was sure that he couldn’t take anymore and would explode it stopped. He lay as still as possible, panting and trying to adjust to the weight inside of him. It was huge, bigger than anything he had had in him before for sure.

 

“Are you okay,” Taylor asked, concerned. 

 

Casey nodded, unable to speak. Risking a reprimand he reached out and lay his hands on his belly, feeling the firmness of his stomach. He could feel the ball inside of him if he pressed, and doing so made him moan. 

 

The ball was pressing heavily on his prostate, and now that the fear was gone he was starting to realize how good he felt. 

 

Fred moved his hands away again and replaced them with his own. He ran his hands up and down the boy’s rounded stomach before pressing on it rhythmically, causing Casey to gasp. 

 

The man continued rubbing and pressing on the boy as he shifted his hips and moaned, his ass so full that Fred was able to stimulate his prostate just by applying pressure to the ball from the outside.

 

Casey licked his lips and whined, “Daddy, that feels good,”

 

“Yeah, you like being pregnant for Daddy?”

 

Casey looked down, he really did look pregnant with the ball inflating him like that, “uh huh, I like it.”

 

Fred pressed hard on the ball and bounced his hand. Casey came with a shout, grabbing at Taylor desperately, his back arching off the bed. 

 

He fell back into the mattress, stated. Casey hummed and bit and lightly caressed his “baby”, that hadn’t been as scary as he’d thought. 

 

Then Fred took hold of the tube connecting the air pump to the ball and  _ pulled _ . 

 

Casey arched of the bed again, shouting. His daddy was trying to pull the ball out of him, but there was no way that it would come out that way, it was too big. 

 

Fred tried again, pulling steadily, and the toy began to move. 

 

The man watched as the boy’s ass bloomed open more and more, the rubber ball slowly being revealed.

 

The ball was five inches across, and if the boy’s ass hadn’t already been ruined it certainly would be after this. 

 

Fred gave a solid tug and the ball popped free, flying off of the bed. The boy screamed silently, frozen in shock as he was split open.

 

The man stared at Casey’s hole, gaping wider than ever. It was a thing of beauty, Fred thought, running a finger around the open rim of Casey’s anus. He had prolapsed a little, but it was nothing to be concerned about. He pushed it back where it belonged easily.

 

Casey mumbled something into the blankets and twitched.    

  
  


\---------------

  
  


After Casey had had a nap Fred told the boys that they were going to play a game while they waited for David to come pick up Taylor later in the day. 

 

Fred had been watching the kid for a few days while David was on his business trip. He had decided to take some time off so that he could do it, eager to have two play things for a time. 

 

They played games to pass the time, and now they were going to play house. 

 

The man had had the idea while inflating the ball inside of Casey. He was doing it again, with the boy standing this time. Casey had his hands on his stomach, feeling himself grow larger. He began to wobble on his feet and Taylor helped hold him up, eager to help his friend. 

 

Fred removed the tube when he had fully filled the ball with air, leaving Casey looking like a heavily pregnant little boy. 

 

“Casey, your going to be the mommy, and Taylor, you’re the daddy,” Fred explained the game to the two, “Casey has a baby in his belly, but it’s almost ready to come out. Taylor, you’re going to have to help Casey have his baby”

 

Taylor hesitate, “I don’t know how.”

 

“It’s okay, I’ll teach you,” he said as he sat on his couch so that he could easily watch them, “first you should make him horny.”

 

Taylor leaned up and kissed the other boy, placing his hands on Casey’s swollen belly and bracing himself. 

 

Casey moaned into Taylor’s mouth as the other boy applied pressure to his stomach, quieting as the hands started stroking in apology. 

 

They ran their hands over each other’s bodies, knowing well what their daddies liked to see by now. Fred took himself out of his pants and licked his lips, “get him on the floor with his legs up.”

 

The two boys did as instructed, Casey lying back and Taylor kneeling in between his open legs. Fred threw them a pillow to place under Casey’s hips, tilting his ass up and allowing easier access. 

 

“Help him push. Tell him he’s a good girl.”

 

Taylor rubbed the other boy’s stomach, “y-you’re a good girl. You can do it, push out the baby,”

 

“I can’t!” Casey whined and curled his toes.

 

He was pushing but the ball wasn’t budging and he was starting to panic. 

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay, Casey,” Taylor tried, seeing the panic in the other boy’s eyes. 

 

“It’s stuck! Daddy!” Casey cried out, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he pushed to no avail. 

 

Fred stood with a grunt and made his way over. He knelt down and place a hand on the bump and began to press on the ball from the outside as Casey pushed. 

 

“ _ Oh no _ !” Casey breathed as the ball suddenly shot out from his ass, hitting Taylor in the chest. 

 

Casey lay limp, completely exhausted from his ordeal. He had cum as the widest part of the ball split him open, overwhelmed by the stretch. 

 

“Good boy,” Fred cooed, checking Casey’s slack hole for injury. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Casey whispered as he was examined. 

 

“I meant to keep you pregnant all day, I just got a little excited,” Fred chuckled, “Oh well, there’s always tomorrow, right?”

 

Casey looked down at the floor, “uh huh.”

  
  


\---------------

  
  


Fred hadn’t been sure about dressing up Casey at first, but David strongly advocated for it and now was the perfect time to try. 

 

Casey was already “pregnant”, his belly swollen and prominent as he slipped the garter belt on over his thong. He was wearing matching stockings on his bare feet (Fred didn’t want the boy trying to walk with heels for the first time with a basketball up his ass). 

 

He was mouth watering.            

 

The little boy went back to stroking his taut stomach, unknowingly giving off a maternal air. 

 

Fred wanted to fuck the kid so bad, but he had just gone to all of that work getting the ball inside Casey. So instead he had the boy suck him off, cumming to the sight of Casey on his knees with his lips stretched around him. 

 

Statid for the moment Fred went back to watching TV and Casey went back to doing his chores. 

 

When they were at the house the ten year old was expected to wash, clean, and get Fred anything that he wanted. He already played the part of a little wife, and the man thrilled at seeing his wife swollen with child. It woke something primal in him and he wished that he could fuck Casey like this. 

 

Instead Fred tried to satisfy himself with calling him over to play with him again and again, shuddering as fingers ran over his hole and pinched. 

 

The rest of the day was spent that way, with Fred relaxing and Casey playing the part of a housewife, still filled with the rubber ball.

 

They were in the kitchen eating dinner when Casey finally broke, “please Daddy, I can’t do it anymore. Please take it out,” he put down his fork, eyes teary. 

 

Fred stroked his beard, considering, “you ready to have your baby?”

 

“Yeah!” Casey agreed emphatically, wanting the thing out of him desperately.

 

“I think it’s time, yeah. And because you were such a good boy you get to decide, do you want to try pushing it out or should I just yank it?”

 

Casey was quiet for a moment, thinking, “um, please pull it out.”

 

It had been intense before, but trying to push last time hadn’t worked. 

 

He still worried that the ball would be stuck while his daddy screwed the air tube into the ball, giving him something to pull on. He took off the thong, got down on the floor and winced as Fred began pulling. 

 

At first nothing happened and Casey bit his lip, sure that he was going to die like this. He began to cry, but soon he felt the ball shift inside him. The ball suddenly pulled free without too much more effort, the boy still relaxed from yesterday. 

 

“Look at you,” Fred breathed, reaching out and caressing Casey’s gaping hole.

 

The boy had prolapsed again and Fred carefully pushed it back inside, smiling at Casey’s tired murmurs of protest. 

 

“Am I done?” he questioned Fred, sleepdrunk. 

 

“No,” Fred replied, lining himself up in order to fuck the boy.

 

Casey hummed as Fred entered him in one push, too tired to care that he was being fucked. 

 

Fred’s cock felt small inside him now, but the man still knew how to hit the spot inside of him that made him moan. 

 

Soon he was cumming, his loose ass trying to weakly contract around the dick inside it.

 

“Daddy,” Casey sighed, eyes closed in pleasure. 

 

“Fuck,” Fred swore as he came. 

 

As he pulled out cum immediately began leaking from Casey’s slack anus. He frowned and stuffed it back inside using his fingers, “you did good today,”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” came the sleepy reply, “can I go to sleep now?”

 

“Yes Baby, you can sleep.”

 

“‘Kay,” Casey agreed and stumbled to his feet. 

 

He almost fell and Fred had to catch him, he was so wobbly. He made it to their bed and Fred helped him into it, pulling down the covers for him.  

 

“Well, did you like it? Be honest,” Fred warned. 

 

Casey snuggled further into the blankets and bit his lip, “It was scary. And it kinda hurt, and I was too full, and I didn’t like it,” he complained before continuing in a small voice, “but it made me cum.”

 

Fred smirked and got into bed himself, lying down beside the boy, “So you’re saying that you didn’t like it but it made you cum? Wow,” he laughed, “you  _ are _ a little slut!”

 

Casey flushed, ashamed. 

 

The man turned to face the boy and stroked the side of his face tenderly, his gaze thoughtful. He hadn’t expected to become attached to his boy, but Fred couldn’t help but care for him. 

 

He huffed to himself and hooked two fingers into the ass beside him, still wet with lubricant. He pressed on the boy’s abused prostate hard and gave him a quick kiss, “goodnight, slut.”

 

Casey didn’t end up getting much rest that night.    


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

Taylor tried to ignore the shouts coming from the boy across the room.

 

He curled up in the armchair and picked at his nails, cringing as the other boy yelped.

 

His daddy had picked up a new boy today; this one destined for a engineer named Ravi who liked to fuck the cocks of young boys.

 

The boy Nicky was only seven, and the dark haired child hadn’t stopped crying since he got here and David had pierced his dickhead like his and Casey's.

 

That was two days ago.

 

David ignored his tears, planning on letting the boy cry himself out again. He selected a sound a size up from the one that he had been using and slicked it. He took the boy’s cock in one hand, pushed the sizable metal sound against his urethral opening, and pressed. Nicky grunted and kicked his legs as it sank in, stroking his dick from the inside.

 

It burned for a moment but then was replaced with something almost like pleasure. The little boy squirmed as the sound was rotated inside him.

 

David began to slowly slide the metal rod in and out of the boy’s soft cock, causing the boy to snap his mouth shut suddenly. Grateful for the reprieve from the begging and sobbing, David picked up the pace, fucking the little boy’s dick in earnest.

 

It kept him quiet for a moment, but then he tossed his head back and wailed like he was dying. Taylor watched him thrash and knew that he’d cum.

 

The man used the boy’s new prince albert piercing to lock the sound in place, keeping Nicky’s dick stuffed full.

 

“Ow,” the boy whispered.

 

In an hour or so David would move the sound up another size. He was likely stretching the boy too fast but he wanted to get him to Ravi as soon as he could. He needed the money.

 

The man got impatient a few hours later, entering the basement and pulling one of the toy boxes over the the table that Nicky was strapped to. He fished around in the box and came up holding a urethral speculum.

 

The device’s two long and thin prongs gleamed in the harsh light of the basement and Taylor cringed at the implication.

 

It wouldn’t be nice for the boy but it would speed things along.

 

Ravi wanted his boy to have a loose cock, and the sooner David could shove his whole finger inside the kid the sooner he got paid.

 

David pressed the closed blades against his slit and pushed, sliding it down the entire length of his small penis easily. It didn’t feel all that different then the sounds did and so Nicky frowned but otherwise didn’t react as he was penetrated.

 

He _meeped_ in surprise as David started turning the screw however, the speculum widening.

 

Nicky shook his head in denial as his dick was forcibly wrenched open. His muscles all tensed, even his toes curled. He started sobbing and begging to go home like usual, and David rolled his eyes. His only response was to turn the key on the speculum one more time.

 

It was only halfway open. David would have to leave him there with the speculum holding his dick wide for a few hours, letting it relax and get used to the stretch.

 

He was trying to train the boy to associate pleasure with having his dick fucked, so David always made sure he orgasmed every time anything entered his cock. He needed to make the boy cum before he could let him rest.

 

He held a vibrator up to his dick and pressed it against the metal of the speculum. It was loud but produced strong vibrations which shocked Nicky, causing him to keen.

 

The vibrations ran down the length of the speculum blades inside him and into his bladder and Nicky couldn’t take it.

 

The boy whimpered as he came, trying to shy away from the vibrator but was held fast by his bonds.

 

David held the vibrator still, amusing himself with watching the boy buck.

 

Orgasm granted he put the vibrator away, letting the boy relax for a good few hours.

 

\---------------

 

Nicky’s cock ached. It had been held open for so long that he was sure he was going to die from it.

 

He lifted his head weakly as David descended the stairs into the soundproofed basement, hopeful that the man would take the device out of his penis finally.

 

David grabbed the little boy’s dick none to gently and looked him over, making sure that his cock wasn’t being injured by the overstretching.

 

Nicky stayed quiet as his member was handled, but soon started crying again as David told him to “get ready.”

 

There was no way for the boy to prepare himself for the blades opening even further apart inside of him, and he yelped sharply as the key was turned again and again.

 

The little boy had lost his voice by the time David turned the speculum’s key for the last time, fully separating the blades and wrenching open Nicky’s little cock. Nicky’s mouth opened in a silent scream as the speculum was widened the final amount, his dick stinging.

 

His cock was held open and a good inch, gaped wide enough for David to see inside him.

 

David began tugging on the speculum firmly and Nicky winced as the blades began their slow drag down and out of his urethra, the blades still fully opened. It slid free and his cock still refused to close, his urethra still wide and open.

 

Smiling in satisfaction David shoved his entire index finger into the boy’s soft cock without warning.

 

Nicky managed to let out a hoarse scream as he came with David wiggling his finger around, testing.

 

David nodded to himself. Ravi should like that.

 

\---------------

 

Ravi rang the bell with sweaty fingers, finally here to pick up his boy.

 

David answered and led him inside, “you remember Taylor, I’m sure,” he gestured to the nude boy, “Taylor, come say hello to Uncle Ravi.”

 

Taylor stepped up to the man and gave him a hug, pressing his naked skin against the engineer's clothes, “Hi, Uncle Ravi.”

 

Ravi placed a large hand on the boy’ back and hugged the child back, “hello, Taylor, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“I have him down in the basement,” David spoke frankly as Taylor returned to his side, “he’s not fully broken yet so you’ll have to be careful on the ride home.”

 

“Oh, I have a plan for that, I wouldn’t worry,” Ravi dismissed, “can I see him?”

 

David nodded, “of course,” and the three of them went down into the basement.

 

Nicky was chained the floor by his cock piercing, his little body tensing in fear as the door opened and three figures emerged.

 

He didn’t know this other man, and he couldn’t help but be scared of him, too. He didn’t think this man had come to save him.

 

Ravi stopped in his tracks before eagerly making his way across the room He kneeled in front of the boy when he neared him, and smiled, “Hello, aren’t you pretty.”

 

Nicky was quiet.

 

“It’s okay, I’m going to take you home.”

 

The boy’s head snapped up hopefully, “you are?”

 

“Uh huh. My home. Your new home. You’re going to live with me now.”

 

He had been told his before but had refused to believe it, still waiting for his parents to come get him.

 

Tears began rolling down Nicky’s cheeks and he sniffled, “I don’t want to.”

 

“The thing is that I don’t care what you want.”

 

Ravi reached out and took the little boy’s cock and balls into his hand, curious to see how he’d react.

 

Nicky stiffened but didn’t try to twist away, he had learned that lesson the first day. He stayed stock still as Ravi ran his fingers over his dick, biting hip lip and trying to keep the good feelings away.

 

The little boy’s urethral slit was wider than normal now, held open in a little gape. Lube oozed from him, David had pumped his cock full in preparation of Ravi’s visit. Ravi smiled in thanks and began working one of his long fingers into the boy’s cock. Nicky bit his lip and shook his head, “no, please!”

 

Ravi shushed him and kept pushing, finally past the first knuckle. Nicky gurgled as the bulk of the knuckle popped into him. He bottomed out, filling the boy’s entire small dick with his finger.

 

Not satisfied, Ravi pushed ahead, wiggling his finger and moving in little thrusts. Nicky groaned as the finger breached the sphincter to his bladder and the man’s finger slid all of the way inside him.

   
“Ow!” the little boy cried out, pushing at the man.

 

Ravi ignored him and made a slow circle with his finger. Nicky whimpered and shifted on his feet, “does he cum?” Ravi asked David, hopeful.

 

“Yeah, sure does,” the other man laughed, “he’s a natural at this, he just says he hates it.”

 

“I do hate it,” Nicky mutter, petulant.

 

The finger inside him moved again and he gasped. Ravi was starting to finger fuck him, stimulating both his dick and the entrance to his bladder. He felt hot and melty, and the tingles were starting in his crotch again.

 

He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to fight off his orgasm but it washed over him despite his best efforts, “ _ooooooh!”_ he sighed out, trying to keep himself standing.

 

Ravi slid his finger free with a little “ _pop_ ” and marveled at the boy’s gaping dick, “cute,” he muttered to himself.

 

It was time to go, and Ravi went and got the case from his car. He had altered a roadie case to suit his needs, adding padding and a surreptitious breathing hole.

 

They set about preparing the boy, Ravi fitting Nicky with the little cock cage that he had designed. It was also a spreader, and he widened the small prongs inside of the boy’s cock, keeping him held open. He stretched Nicky’s urethra to about the width of his finger and stopped, wiping the tears from the boy’s face.

 

A small butt plug was pushed into the boy’s virgin ass, and as Nicky watched him writhe and cry out he couldn’t wait to fuck him.

 

They made sure that Nicky was securely tied up, his arms behind him and knees to his chest. The two placed the boy in the box and pushed a ball gag into his mouth to keep him quiet. Ravi turned on the vibrating plug, watched the tearful boy jump and twitch for a moment, and then shut the lid.

 

The case was heavy, but Ravi managed to get it into his car alright. The drive home wasn’t long, just an hour, but he didn’t want the child to be visible as they drove.

 

His solution seemed to be working quite well, there wasn’t even a peep from his backseat. Even if he was pulled over the cop would never know that he had a little boy stuffed with sex toys just feet away from him.

 

He thought about Nicky in the back with his cock wrenched open and pressed his foot down on the gas a little harder.                            


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Lydia lay on Ravi’s workbench obediently. She had her legs spread wide in the stirrups and winced a little as the man slowly pushed the ribbed sound past the opening to her cervix and into her womb. She grunted and yelped a little as it breached her, shaking.

 

Her pussy was opened wide by a large speculum that allowed Ravi easy access to her cervix. He fucked the bumpy metal sound forward carefully, making sure that he wasn’t actually hurting the girl.

 

Andrew wanted to be able to fit all of the way inside her pussy, but the only way to accomplish that was to fuck her womb. Unfortunately they weren’t sure if it was actually possible, but they were sure going to find out.

 

They were taking baby steps, not wanting to injure the girl. They had watched videos online of women getting their cervixes fucked with sounds and paintbrushes and so they knew that it would be safe enough to try.

 

Ravi swirled the sound around inside of her and watched her pant.

 

She didn’t want this to feel good, and she didn’t really understand what was happening, but there was tingling behind her bellybutton and she was starting to feel good despite the discomfort in her cervix. She gripped her daddy’s hand harder and tried not to wiggle her hips.

 

“Does it feel good, sweetheart? Do you like having your cervix fucked like the slut that you are?”

 

“Uh huh,” she replied with a sigh as Ravi plunged the sound in faster and faster.

 

He stopped just when she was about to cum, and she frowned in frustration. Both men laughed, Ravi picking up a sound the next size up. He showed it to her, “this one is special,” he said.

 

She watched him curiously as he pushed it inside her, sliding it in as far as it would go. It bumped into the top of her womb and she jumped in surprise.

 

She jumped again as Ravi turned on the vibrating sound, laughing as she shrieked in shock at her pleasure. It felt so good, and she was going to cum already. She panted and squeezed her daddy’s hand, “daddy please make it stop,”

 

“Why? You love it,”

 

“ _Nooo_ ,” she denied as she came hard, her toes curling on the table.

 

They kept at it for the next few weeks, Andrew and Lydia going over to Ravi’s house almost every night in order to train the girl’s cervix.

 

“I think we can fit this inside her,” Ravi said a few days into Lydia’s training, holding up a wireless bullet vibe.

 

Andrew nodded eagerly and they helped the girl onto the big table, quickly slipping the speculum inside her and opening her up. They took an hour to prepare her, not wanting her to tear, and then Andrew was pressing the vibrator through the entrance to her womb.

 

She stiffened, having never had anything that big inside of her before. Andrew stopped with the widest part holding her open and turned on the vibe, letting the strong vibrations focus directly on her cervix.

 

She moaned and licked her lips, “ _Oh_ ,” she sighed.

 

Andrew pressed on the bullet again and it slipped entirely into her womb, causing her to choke on air. She could feel it buzzing deep inside her. The vibrations were tickling her right behind her belly button and she was feeling hot all over.

 

“There we go,” said Andrew, “let’s leave her like that for the night.”

 

Lydia shook, a tear rolling down her face as she was forced through an orgasm, trembling.

 

She spent the rest of the night seated on her daddy’s lap, shaking through orgasm after orgasm as her womb was stimulated and Andrew played with her body.

 

Andrew and Ravi mostly ignored her as they talked about they plans that the had for the children, occasionally stopping to laugh at her if she squealed and came.

  


\---------------

  


The next day was an important one.

 

Andrew went over to Ravi’s and prepared Lydia with him. They could now fit the broom handle they had modified into her cervix, and the men had deemed her ready.

 

Andrew sat and pulled Lydia into his lap, guiding her to sit on his cock. Once inside, he began grinding his hips upward, pressing the head of his dick against her cervix.

 

Lydia grunted, knowing what the man was trying to do. She willed herself to relax and allowed herself to be pull down hard by the hips. Andrew ground into her, pressing. She began to cry as she felt her cervix start to surrender under the onslaught, slowly opening for Andrew.

 

Lydia screamed and grabbed desperately at nothing as her cervix was finally slowly penetrated. Her daddy groaned as he full seated himself in her, his cock stretching her womb upward.

 

She had never felt so full before, and she moaned as Andrew began to move.

 

The ring of her cervix gripped his cock and made it hard to thrust at first, but soon it loosened enough and the man started fucking the girl, hard.

 

Lydia stared at the movement visible in her belly as she was fucked deep. Andrew pounded into her womb sharply and the girl took in a sharp breath, remembering suddenly to breathe. She was going to cum soon, she could feel the tinglies growing inside her, spreading out from her belly.

 

Her orgasm slowly rose over her, spreading out from her belly, her cervix rhythmically clamping down on Andrew’s cock, urging him to follow her.

 

He shot deep into her womb and stilled, letting her come down from her orgasm with a cock still inside her.

 

He began to pull out but stopped with a frown. The girl’s cervix had clamped down around him and he was stuck. With nothing else to do he started pulling, making Lydia yelp.

 

His cock started moving, but the girl’s womb followed, her cervix still tight about his cock. He continued pulling and ended up dragging the girl’s pussy out with him. Her prolapse gaped and to took the time to admire it, sliding his fingers inside and feeling the walls of her womb.

 

He finally pushed it back into place, much to the girl’s relief.  

 

The girl was crying, and Andrew rubbed her thigh, “aren’t you glad that Daddy can fuck you all the way now?”

 

“Uh huh,” Lydia sniffled

 

“You don’t sound like it.”

 

“I really like it when you fucked me all the way, Daddy. It felt really nice,” she amended.

 

“That’s better,” Andrew nodded.

 

Nicky stood up from where he had been pleasuring Ravi as the man had watched the two fuck. Ravi smiled at them and patted his boy’s dark hair, “well done,” he praised.

  


\---------------

  


Ever since that day Andrew was constantly filling her womb. Which he was doing at that moment.

 

Fred had had an amazing idea, Andrew thought as Fred had told him about the ball he used on his boy. Fred and Casey had been invited over immediately and the two eager men had practically thrown the children onto the bed as soon as they arrived.

 

Andrew opened the blades of the speculum inside of Lydia as Fred stuffed the deflated ball into Case’s loose ass. The children lay on the bed and held hands as they were filed.

 

Getting the pink deflated ball into Lydia’s womb was difficult, and his shoving was causing her to wince.

 

It finally popped completely inside and the two men started plunging down the air pumps. The two kids gasped and Lydia shouted at the feeling of her womb being stretched around the growing ball. The two tried to lie very still as they were inflated, scared to move much,

 

Lydia cautiously felt her stomach, which was now bulging outward. Casey matched, and both of the children lay there panting, looking bizarrely pregnant.

 

The ball felt huge inside of Lydia, stretching her belly to it’s max. She cried, laying her hands on her round stomach and feeling the firm ball inside of her.

 

Andrew showed her that it could feel nice, fucking her ass and pressing on her big belly. She didn’t like it at first, the pressure on her stomach. But soon the little girl was panting as the man played with her nipples, pinching at them and making her bite her lip. Her stomach was starting to feel good now, and she pressed her belly forward into Andrew’s hands.

 

The man smiled down at her and moved a hand down to her clit and at the same time pressed hard on the girl’s taut stomach.

 

She yelped and came, tossing her head back and closing her eyes.

 

Andrew came deep in Lydia’s ass with a sigh, pulling out and pushing any escaping cum back into the girl.

 

They kept them like that for hours, Lydia still wearing her stilettos despite her full belly, causing her to walk a bit more carefully.

 

“I wonder how big I can go,” wondered Andrew while they were playing cards, the two children sitting obediently at their feet.

 

Fred shrugged, “as big as a baby, I guess.You should find out how big a full term baby is and get a bigger ball.

 

Andrew nodded enthusiastically, that sounded like a fantastic idea.

 

Lydia quaked at his feet, there was no way she could be stretched any further.

 

Casey had tried to comfort her, rubbing her naked back, but for the rest of the day she was a bit withdrawn.      

 

At the end of the day the two kids were deflated and fucked, the both of them cumming in the arms of their daddies.

 

Lydia relaxed a bit. Her daddy had never hurt her, not really, so maybe being blown up that big would end up okay.    

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

David called Taylor into the room, showing off his chest for the first time. Fred made an appreciative noise and stepped over to the boy, flicking one of Taylor’s gold nipple rings and laughing at his shocked expression, “they look cute,” he told the other man.

Casey peeked out from behind Fred for his own look at Taylor’s new piercings, half intrigued and half frightened that it would happen to him.

David had wanted to pierce the boy’s sensitive nipples, but he had kept going, putting a line of studs down the boy’s small dick in a jacob’s ladder. He also had a ring in between his balls and cute little asshole. Luckily Andrew had been over with his vape, but the boy had still sobbed and screamed even through the haze of weed.

“It hurt a lot,” Taylor told Fred and Casey, frowning as he remembered that day.

“Doesn’t now though, huh?” Fred asked and flicked the other nipple piercing, laughing as the boy jumped.

“He’s fine now, in fact the little slut can’t get enough of them,” David replied.

Fred chuckled,””that right?” he hooked a finger through one of the rings and tugged, causing Taylor to gasp.

David snorted, “see, he fucking loves his tits being touched.”

“Has he cum from it?”

The other man shook his head, “not yet, but I’m working on it. Casey, why don’t you show us how hot you can make Taylor by playing with his nipples?”

Casey nodded, “Okay, Uncle David,” he agreed and then carefully reached for his friend’s nipples.

He ran his fingers over the little pink buds and then tugged gently on the rings. Taylor sighed and stepped further into the other boy, granting him better access to his chest. Casey leaned forward and captured the other boy’s mouth in a kiss, licking his way into his mouth and making him groan.

Growing bolder, the blonde boy tugged at the piercings harder and Taylor yelped. Casey stopped immediately, worried that he had hurt his friend. David laughed and admonished, “you can pull harder than that, you won’t hurt him.”

Nodding, Casey pulled on the gold hoops, steadily stretching Taylor’s nipples away from his chest. Taylor tossed his head back with an “ah!”

“Does it feel good?” asked Casey as he began tugging rhythmically at the jewelry.

“Ah! Uh uh! F-feels good.”

Casey leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it before biting gently. Taylor practically leapt up into the air with a shout at the sharp sting.

Taylor was all tingly now, and he hoped that his daddy and uncle Andrew let him cum soon. His eyes dropped closed and he let out a low moan as Casey took a nipple into his mouth. The blonde boy pulled on his other piercing as he sucked, making Taylor shift his hips.

“See, now he’s practically begging to be fucked,” David chuckled as he watched the boys play.

Casey hesitantly took Taylor’s dick in hand and explored the gold piercings gently, causing Taylor to shiver. Casey remembered the pain of getting his dick pierced, he couldn’t imagine going through what his friend had.

“You look pretty,” Casey tried to reassure the boy that something good came out of his pain.

Taylor looked down, licking his lips as Casey thumbed at one of his studs.

He was supposed to be only working on the other boy’s flat tits but the two men let it go, glad that the boy had starting to jack off Taylor with no prompting from them. They watched as Casey ran his thumb down the row of piercings running down his dick the other boy shudder. He hooked his finger through the ring in Taylor’s dickhead and tugged a bit.

Taylor cried out and stiffened, but Casey knew from personal experience that it wasn’t because of discomfort and so he did it again.

Casey moved on to the boy’s perineum piercing, tugging that one gently as well making the other boy gasp into the mouth that was suddenly on his own. Casey kissed him deep as he tugged on the boy’s dick, feeling the bumps of Taylor’s piercings as he pleasured him with his hand. He gripped the boy’s cock and pumped as he pulled on on one of the bot’s nipple rings.

Taylor arched his back and came with an “ah!”

He reached out for Casey and desperately clung to him as he shook through his orgasm. Casey massaged his cock until he had come down and had begun twitching from overstimulation.

“Well that was nice of Casey, wasn’t it. You should pay him back,” David instructed Taylor with a smile.

The boy nodded and picked up one of the many bottles of lube hidden around the house for easy access. Casey knelt with his head down and ass up, readying himself for what he knew was about to happen.

Taylor sank his entire fist into Casey with no preparation. Doing so with something as small as Taylor’s fist didn’t wouldn’t the boy at all, he had been so expertly stretched. Casey sighed as the other boy began to fist him, sliding his hand in as far is it would go. Taylor circled his fist and Casey moaned. He began trying to thrust his hips, wanting Taylor to start moving.

“More,” Casey begged weakly, tilting his hips to allow Taylor to go even deeper.

Taylor added another fist and started fucking him, listening to the boy’s loud moans.

It didn’t take long for Casey to stiffen and yelp, Taylor was busying pulling the other boy’s ass open as far as he could as he came, and Taylor watched in fascination as Casey’s insides fluttered and contracted. He withdrew his hands and stood, waiting for more orders.

Casey rolled over onto his back but stayed on the floor, panting.

“Good boys,” David praised them, “you’re such good friends to one another. You know just how to make each other cum.”

“Thank you,” they chorused.

Taylor helped Casey from the ground as they were told that two men were coming over to play with them, and that they were bringing their dogs. The two boys weren’t very thrilled about the strangers, but they couldn’t help but be excited for the dogs.

In actuality David and Fred were being paid by two men who wanted to watch their dog fuck a kid. They were being paid a very comfortable amount for this and just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.

The two little boys were introduced to the men when they arrived, the men looking at their naked bodies in awe. The boys were staring at the dogs in a similar state of awe, smiling and eager to pet them. One was a medium sized mix who eagerly pulled against his leash, and also a large Mastiff that must have weighed at least 200 pounds. The boys were a little wary of that dog, that was actually bigger than they were.

The boys greeted the two strangers with hugs and were allowed to pet the dogs for a while.

They were then told to get on the floor, and so they dropped to their knees and held their asses in the air, exposing their holes. The men both started snapping photos of the boys’ assholes with their phones. Pictures taken, the smaller dog was led over to Taylor.

His long cock was hanging in between his legs, red and not shaped at all like the cocks Taylor was used to. Taylor stared at it, uncomprehending. David quickly lubed the dog with distaste and helped it mount the boy. Taylor finally realized what was happening as the dog began to climb on to of him and shouted in fear. David had to hold him down as the dog jabbed his tapered cock at the little boy’s entrance. He finally hit home and began sliding in, causing Taylor to begin to cry, more at the idea of being fucked by a dog than any actual discomfort.

Casey had started to cry as well as he watched the dog begin to rape Taylor. He looked over to the Mastiff, who was being led closer. His cock was over a foot long and the shape looked very strange to Casey. He didn’t want that inside of him. He shook his head and started to get up, but his daddy was suddenly there, pushing him back down into the carpet, “this is your one warning, move and I tie you up. The dog is fucking you no matter what. You’ll also earn yourself a punishment,” David told him sternly.

Sobbing, Casey bowed his head and stilled, letting the dog lick at his anus.

He couldn’t help but start to feel good even as he cried, the dog’s wet tongue pressing inside his hole faster than a human ever could. David shoved the dog’s head away, and set about getting the massive dog to mount the boy. It took him a bit longer than his counterpart to understand that this was a bitch for breeding, but then he was off, slamming all of the way inside immediately, making Casey shriek as the dog’s huge dick bottomed out inside him. He looked down and the bulge of the mastiff’s cock was clearly visible in his stomach.

Taylor was being enthusiastically pounded into. He wept into his arms, unused to a fucking this hard and fast. The dog panted away happily in his ear, thrusting his hips hard.

It didn’t feel bad, thought Taylor, the problem was that it was a dog. So maybe if he closed his eyes and pretended it wouldn’t be so bad.

The boy let his eyes flutter closed and imagined that it was his daddy fucking him at an inhuman speed,

It helped and he began panting. The small crowd of men all smiled as the boy was clearly growing more and more aroused.

Casey was moaning freely as the enormous dog dick slammed into him, filling up the whole length of his ascending colon. He couldn’t help but love it, even though he knew it was a dog, it felt so good. So Casey stopped fighting it and tilted his hips back and up for the dog, granting him easier access. He tried to match the dog’s rhythm with his hips but the dog had none, so he had no recourse other than to lie there and take it.

The two strangers were filming everything, but Taylor was too tired to care about the phones being held in his face.

Taylor noticed that the dog’s dick seemed to get getting larger inside of him and he frowned in confusion. A few more thrusts and the boy was certain that the base of the animal’s cock was growing.

It was becoming harder and harder for the dog to pull out and push back in, so he stilled and let himself be locked in place as he knotted the boy’s ass. He twitched and began cumming, shooting deep into Taylor and making him gasp.

The dog didn’t stop, continuing to cum in hot spurts against Taylor’s inner walls, causing him to whimper, the knot keeping everything inside.

When his knot finally reached it’s full size it was about the size of a softball and was pressing directly on Taylor’s prostate, causing the child to moan every time the dog shifted or pulled experimentally at his dick.

Casey had already cum from the feeling up being fucking by a huge dog and was nearing another one when the mastriff jammed his swelling dick into the boy’s ass as far as it would go and locked himself in place, cumming into Casey and practically flooding him with his cum. The boy orgasmed to the feeling of being filled up with dog cum, crying out as he shuddered against the ground.

They all had to wait another half an hour for the knot inside of Taylor to go down. The men had already freed Casey from his knot, pulling the fist sized knot free from his ass right away.

The dogs had filled the two with quite a bit of cum. Taylor was left with about twelve ounces of cum inside of his ass and Casey with about twenty.

David and Fred plugged the boys up so that they wouldn’t leak. They were allowed to go and rest while David and Fred looked over the two men’s footage to make sure nothing was incriminating in it. It was approved and the men handed over the cash.

David counted his half while Fred simply put the small stack of hundreds into his wallet.

“Well, now I’m thinking about getting a dog,” David laughed as he shook hands with the men and sent them on their way.

David and Fred went to get the boys and found them lying on top of each other, sound asleep. The two men decided to be merciful for now and slowly closed the door to the bedroom, letting the two sleep.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

The entrance to Nicky’s bladder had been so stretched that the poor thing couldn’t hold his urine anymore. Ravi fixed the problem by using a thick prince’s wand, attaching it to the boy’s prince albert piercing and plugging him up so that he wouldn’t leak. He didn’t teach the boy how to remove the thick wand, forcing the boy to be completely reliant on him, unable to pee without him. 

 

The wand wasn’t inside of Nicky right then, and so he knew that he was going to be played with.

 

He was right.

 

Ravi began sliding the enema tube into his ass, the little boy lying on the man’s workbench, his knees spread. He winced as it entered him. It didn’t actually hurt but he hated the odd feeling of being entered. 

 

The man slicked up a catheter tube next, the largest one made. He slid the half inch wide tube into the boy’s dick, Nicky shivering as the catheter rubbed against his sensitive insides. It popped into his bladder and Ravi inflated the balloon, keeping the tube in place. 

 

Nicky had started to really like when his new daddy put things inside of his penis, as long as the man was gentle with him. 

 

He couldn’t help but like it when he was rough too, but he was also terrified of those times. 

 

Ravi seemed to be in a good mood then though, and was gentle as he massaged the boy’s dick  for a few moments, making Nicky shift his hips. 

 

He hung two enema bags up above Nicky and the boy squirmed. The man hooked the bag that was only partially full up to Nicky’s catheter, and the overfilled bag was hooked up to his ass. Ravi bent down and kissed Nicky sweetly, “are you ready?” he asked. 

 

Nicky shook his head, and Ravi simultaneously opened both of the valves, sending the soda water rushing into both of the boy’s holes. 

 

The child gasped as the fizzy liquid filled his bladder and flowed into his ass. It tickled horribly, and he squirmed as it filled him.

 

Ravi held him down until the bags were both empty, and then he filled another bag and drained that into Nicky’s full ass, too. 

 

\---------------

  
  


Nicky lay limp on the table, his hands on his round stomach.

 

He was completely full. 

 

His daddy had plugged up his holes and left him there, whimpering as the bubbles rose and popped against his insides. His hips slowly started shifting, and he pressed lightly on his belly. He was starting to feel good, despite how ticklish it was inside him. 

 

His hips thrust uselessly into the air and Ravi chuckled. He took pity on the poor boy and began playing with his small cock, fiddling with the piercing and the thick sound plugging him up. Nicky’s hips moved faster and then began to stutter. 

 

The little boy came silently, filed to the brim with soda water, the bubbles popping against his inner walls adding to his pleasure.

 

Ravi made the boy hold everything until the bubbles had stopped and then yanked the plugs from him, allowing Nicky to expel the now flat soft drink over at the drain in the workshop.

 

Nicky sighed in pleasure as he let all the the clear soda go, almost cumming again just from the relief. 

 

“What do you say?” asked Ravi.

 

“Thank you?”

 

“Thank you,  _ Daddy _ ,” the man corrected. 

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” the boy parroted, rubbing his slightly sore stomach.

 

He felt looser now, more stretched out. 

 

“I made you a present,” Ravi told him, bending down to pick up his creation.

 

Nicky winced, he hated it when Ravi made him things.

 

“It’s a classic,” Ravi shrugged, holding up the drilldo, “Pretty simple to make. In fact, I made two,” he pulled a second smaller drilldo out as well. 

 

“Which should we use first…” the man wondered to himself, holding a drilldo in each hand. 

 

He decided on the larger one, and slicked it up. He lined it up with the little boy’s ass and pushed. It took a little work but it slid in, Nicky gasping at the intrusion. 

 

Nicky was just getting used to the dildo inside him when Ravi pulled the trigger, setting the toy spinning. 

 

It wasn’t going very fast but Nicky yelped anyway, startled. 

 

Beginning to thrust the rotating dildo in and out of the boy, he turned up the speed. Nicky moaned and began grinding his hips back into the toy.

 

He flailed a bit as he came, the drilldo spinning fast against his prostate. Ravi didn’t let up, grinding the dildo up into the boy’s prostate cruelly. 

 

Nicky twisted and sobbed trying to escape the over-stimulation. 

 

Ravi finally took his finger off of the trigger and looked at the boy lying on his workbench, “I think it was a success,” he chuckled. 

 

The boy had collapsed, his ass up and hole puffy. 

 

“Now for the second one. Flip over,” The man demanded as he readied the second drilldo. 

 

This drilldo was much smaller, the dildo only an inch in diameter. 

 

And it was meant for Nicky’s cock. 

 

The boy jumped as the tip of the dildo was pressed against his cockhead, “No! Please!” 

 

That thing had been torture in his ass, he didn’t want it up his dick!

 

He cried as it was pushed into his soft cock, stretching it to it’s limit and causing it to bulge slightly. 

 

His crying stopped as Ravi turned the toy on, shocked. He froze, his muscles all tensing as a buzzing electric feeling spread from his urethra. Even his toes tingled, the sensation was so strong. 

 

He finally found the breath inside him to scream, and Ravi slapped a hand over his mouth, “shut the fuck up,” he warned. 

 

Nicky swallowed and nodded, tossing his head as the drilldo sped up. His heart pounded as Ravi began to slowly edge the drilldo forward, and the head popped into his bladder. Nicky let out a little shout as he came, convulsing and pulling at his short hair. 

 

He sucked in a breath and fell back onto the uncomfortable table, weeping as Ravi didn’t stop, forcing another orgasm from him before turning off the drill, “what a good boy,” Ravi soothed, sliding the dildo free from Nicky’s cock.

 

“Am I all done?” Nicky asked, exhausted. 

 

“Almost,” Ravi replied with a smile, pulling out the cock cage that spread his urethra apart. 

 

Nicky winced, he knew that he’d end up wearing that thing for hours once he got it on. 

 

Ravi bent forward and fixed the cage on Nicky, slipping the device’s two prongs into the boy’s cock and opening them wide. 

 

Once Nicky was being properly stretched and his ass plugged Ravi locked him in the windowless room that had become his, the man ready to get back to work in his shop. 

 

The boy somehow managed to fall asleep that way, with his ass and his cock stuffed full. 

 

Ravi let him sleep and Nicky woke up with a cock that wouldn’t stop gaping. 

 

The man decided to reward the boy for being so cooperative earlier and opened one of the boys’ toy boxes. He pulled out a string of small anal beads, a little under an inch across and brought them back over to Nicky, “do you know what I’m going to go with these?” he asked.

 

“Put them in my butt?” 

 

Ravi shook his head, “not quite.”

 

He pressed the first bead into the little boy’s cock, and the boy jumped, trying hard not to scream. 

 

Nicky pressed his hands over his mouth as another bead went in, followed by another. And then they were popping into his bladder, filling him up, “no!” Nicky yelped as the final bead was pushed inside, forcing yet another into his bladder.      

 

The beads stuffed down his cock were bulging it outward, and Ravi reached out to feel it. He massaged and squeezed, feeling the small balls snugly nestled inside, “do you want me to take them out?” Ravi asked him.

 

“Uh huh,” Nicky begged, nodding. 

 

“Okay,” the man agreed and yanked on the beads, pulling them roughly from Nicky one by one.

 

The beads passed out of his bladder and into his dick, stretching it wide, before popping out completely. 

 

There were quite a few beads and Ravi pulled them all free, one after another. 

 

Nicky had cum hard as the beads bumped through his bladder and dick, whimpering as Ravi didn’t stop pulling until the last one popped from his urethra.

 

Next, the man picked up a small beginner’s anal plug from the box and began pushing it against the boy’s dickhead. He had never attempted this before and he had no idea if it would work, but he was going to try his hardest to get the plug into Nicky’s cock. 

 

He pressed harder and the tapered tip of the plug slipped in, but soon Ravi was finding the plug difficult to work into the boy. He gripped the boy’s soft cock with one hand and continued working with the other, pressing steadily against the small hole.

 

The boy’s cock finally swallowed the largest part of the plug and closed around the base. Nicky moaned, his cock stuffed. 

 

He was helped to his feet and his little cock hung low, dragged down by the weight of the plug. His dick bulged around the toy and he whimpered at the sight of it. 

 

“Go ahead and play,” Ravi told the boy, taking a step back and admiring his work, “you’re done for now.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Nicky breathed, grateful to be finished.

 

He was locked in his room and he got out his few real toys, amusing himself while trying not to think about the plug stretching his cock. 

 

He reached down and took himself in hand curiously. He bit his lip at the sensation, moving his hips a little and squeezing lightly. 

 

Nicky took his hand away, surprised as the good feelings started creeping over him. 

 

He didn’t want to cum anymore, and so he avoided his cock for the rest of the night, determined to keep away the good feeling.

 

He knew he’d be cumming plenty tomorrow, anyway. And every day after that.             

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

Casey squirmed in his seat. The double ended dildo shifting inside him. He lifted up his shirt for the bartender and exposed the distinct lump in his stomach, outlining the path that the long dildo took through his colon. 

 

It was all the way into his transverse colon, and even a little bit into his descending, leaving an upside down “J” shaped bulge in his belly. He had traveled in the truck with it all day and now it was comfortable inside him, heavy and familiar. 

 

The bartender ran his fingers across the bump, amazed, “Jesus, Fred, you’ve found yourself something special.”

 

“Thanks Don, I’ve been really enjoying him.”

 

They had the boy strip, the bar closed and windowless. Don stopped counting the till and made his way over to Casey, “we should play pool,” he told Fred. 

 

Fred frowned in mild confusion but nodded, if Don wanted to play pool that was fine by him. 

 

Don put a hand on the boy’s bare back and asked him to push out his dildo. Casey did as asked and soon the toy was sliding free. He grabbed the end and pulled the rest of it out of himself, biting his lip. 

 

The man helped him up onto the pool table and Fred understood what they were doing. He got the lube from his pocket and handed it to Don, who picked up a cue ball and slicked it up. He began pressing it into Casey who was ass up on the table, grimacing.

 

His ass swallowed the ball, and so Don added another, and then another, slowly filling him up with pool balls, his loose ass taking them with no resistance, “you really did a number on his ass,” the man marveled as he jammed the last ball into the boy. 

 

Casey’s belly felt so heavy, he reached out and caressed the bumps lined up in his stomach. They left him that way while Don finished closing up the bar, his insides stuffed full of pool balls. 

 

A glass of brown liquid was set in front of him and he sniffed it. It burned his nostrils and he wrinkled his nose. 

 

“You either drink that or I pour it up your ass. We’re giving you a treat, so be respectful,” Fred scolded. 

 

Casey drank the brown stuff, wincing at the taste. He put down the glass and shuddered, gagging a little. 

 

The men laughed and went back among their business. 

 

Soon Casey was feeling hot, and staying seated on the tall stool was suddenly a little more complicated. Fred asked him how he was feeling and Casey smiled, his hands covering his belly, “I feel good, Daddy. I’m all full. I like being full even though sometimes I cry.”

 

Fred bit back a grin, “is that right?”

 

Casey nodded, “I’m glad you’re my daddy and not Uncle David,” he admitted in a whisper, as though the other man might overhear, “I love you, Daddy,” he confessed. wobbling slightly.

 

Fred steadied him and smiled, touched, “thank you, sweetie, I love you too.”

 

Don looked highly amused by the display of affection between the two, 

 

Climbing down from his stool, Casey rubbed his stomach, “can I push them out now, please, Daddy?”

 

Still moved by the boy’s admission he took pity on him. He nodded, “okay,”

 

They got him up on the pool table and on his hands and knees. He began pushing and one of the balls became visible and then popped free, hitting the table and rolling away. Another followed and Casey bit his lip. There were so many inside of him and he wasn’t sure that he could push them all out.

 

The third ball hit the pool table and he panted for breath, his arms weak and shaking, “I can’t,” he whispered. 

 

Fred nodded to Don, who was starting to worry, and told him to “reach in.”

 

“What,” frowned Don. 

 

“He’s loose enough, just reach in and grab them.”

 

The man flipped the boy onto his back, slicked up his hand and began pressing it into the tense boy’s ass, not actually believing that this would work. 

 

His eyes widened as his hand slipped in fairly easily, and he looked over at Fred in shock, “seriously? He’s so little”

 

Fred laughed, “yeah, he’s stretchy.”

 

Casey moaned as Don carefully slid his fingers around the first ball, his stomach bulging outward. He pulled the ball out with a pop, the boy crying out as it exited. 

He went in for another.

 

This one was deeper, and he plunged his his hand in past the wrist, groping for it. He found it and began to drag it out of the child, who shifted his hips and sighed as it was pulled free. Don slipped his hand in again, exploring and making sure that there were no more pool balls inside of him. By the time he was done searching Casey was moaning, flexing his hands against the table and moving his hips, “fuck him,” Fred told Don, leaning down to capture Casey’s lips. 

 

Don did as requested, pulling his hand completely free of the boy before punching back in, causing Casey to gasp into Fred’s mouth. Fred took a nipple in his fingers and rolled it. Casey brought his hands up to clutch at his daddy’s shirt. 

 

Fred kissed him through his orgasm, the boy cumming hard with Don’s fist all of the way inside of him. Casey sighed around the tongue in his mouth and relaxed. Don gently removed his hand, impressed. 

 

Fred let go of Casey’s lips and straightened. Don stared at Casey’s gaping hole, unable to look away, “you really fucked him up.”

 

The other man laughed, “because he thinks he loves me or because I can push my fist into him?”

 

“Both, honestly.”

 

The bearded man stroked Casey’s hair, making him turn his head toward his hand and hum, still very drunk, “yeah, I fucked him up good,” the man said fondly. 

  
  


\---------------

  
  


“Daddy?” Casey asked from the back of the truck cab.

 

He only rode back there with the window blinds and curtain partition closed, Fred not wanting anyone to see him. He shifted on the little fold up couch/bed and rubbed at his stomach. 

 

“Yes, baby?” Fred replied, changing lanes. 

 

“I think a ball is still in me.”

 

Fred groaned, “okay, I’ll take care of it.” 

 

The man pulled into the nearest truck stop a few miles down the highway and parked. He parted the curtain and climbed into the back with the boy. 

 

He admired the little boy’s slim body, taking a moment to run his eyes over him before beginning to press on Casey’s stomach. Casey jumped at the feel of the man’s cold hands on his skin and  _ meeped _ when his daddy found the pool ball. 

 

He could feel the ball through the boy’s stomach, and it was pretty far inside of him. It was definitely around the bend of his colon as well; it was no wonder that Don hadn’t found it, “it’s okay, Daddy will get it out.”

 

He began massaging the boy’s belly, pushing the ball in the direction of the curve. Casey felt the heavy ball begin moving, and with an extra large push he felt it pop around the curve and into his descending colon. He sighed in relief. 

 

Fred began easing his slicked up hand into him, sliding it forward until he could grab the ball. Casey jumped as the fist entered him unexpectedly, and twitched as his daddy grabbed the ball and pulled. The boy flexed his toes as the ball was pulled free. He panted, thankful that the ball was out and that the ordeal was over. 

 

I was giving your ass a break after earlier, but I think it’s time to try out the new toy I got you. 

 

Casey stiffed, he never liked the new toys that his daddy got him.

 

Fred got a large box out of the corner and opened it, taking out the biggest anal plug that Casey or Fred had ever seen. It was five inches at the base, the maximum of what Casey’s hole could take. 

 

He gave the plug to the quaking boy and began slicking it up as he held it, “Daddy, it won’t fit.”

 

“It will. It’s the same size as the ball, and that fits.”

 

He nodded, not comforted in the least, “okay.”

 

“Go ahead and sit on it so that we can get going again.”

 

Casey nodded again, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

He held the plug still as he began to sit, taking the tip easily but he soon started having some trouble. He furrowed his brow in concentration, biting his lip in order to keep quiet. 

 

Fred decided to help. He gripped the boy’s hips and began pushing down, forcing him onto the plug. 

 

Casey almost wished that he had been gagged as he fought a scream, his ass giving under the pressure and swallowing the last inch of plug. 

 

The boy jerked as it went in and Fred had to hold him down. He continued holding him in his arms afterward, shushing the boy and wiping away his tears, “you did a good job, I’m proud of you,” he told him.

 

Casey wiped at his eyes, “thanks, Daddy.”

 

“I love you, baby,” Fred told him as he got back into the driver’s seat and started the truck.

 

“I love you too, Daddy,” Casey sniffled and rubbed at the huge bulge in his belly carefully.

 

His tummy felt good.       

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

Casey and Lydia pressed their bulging bellies together as they kissed, the both of them filled with a rubber ball each. Andrew took pictures, having them place their hands on each other’s stomachs and smile sweetly for the camera.

 

They were dressed in matching dusty pink crotchless panties, stockings, and heels. Andrew loved how they looked together with their pregnant bellies and blonde hair. They looked like they could be twins.

 

Nicky was led over to the two, a small bouquet stuffed inside of his dick. He was naked aside from the flowers that bloomed from the head of his cock, complementing the matching ones in Lydia’s hair. The two ten year olds posed with Nicky for awhile, taking the flower stems from his urethra eventually. Casey and Lydia both hooked a finger into Nicky’s slack dick and pulled, spreading the boy open and smiling as Andrew’s camera flashed, taking pictures of inside the boy’s urethra. 

 

Nicky was doing well. It was his first photoshoot and he had been nervous. As the newest and youngest out of them he was regularly frightened and was never sure what was going to be jammed inside of his cock next. 

 

So far this wasn’t that bad.

 

Taylor had been fucked hard by David for his pictures, Andrew carefully keeping David’s face out of them. The little boy watched the other three children from where he was seated in his daddy’s lap, sated from his fuck. 

 

“Don’t they look pretty?” David asked him, nuzzling his neck. 

 

“Mmm hmm,” the boy agreed, giggling as David’s scruff tickled him, “I like their pretty underwear.”

 

Taylor was wearing a pair of his lingerie as well. He liked dressing up, it was the one time he got to wear clothes. 

 

He didn’t like the heels though. Lydia wore them a lot so she was used to them now, but Taylor and Casey still stumbled. 

 

Riley was too young.

 

Taylor went quiet, watching Lydia and Casey taking turns giving the smaller boy head. “Do you want to play, too?” David asked him.

 

“Okay,” he replied, starting to hop up. 

 

“Not yet, Baby,” David stopped him, “we have to fill you up so that you match Casey and Lydia.”

 

Taylor froze. He knew that big rubber balls were responsible for the other two’s “pregnancies.”

 

David saw the fear on his face and laughed, “don’t worry, I’m just filling you up with water.”

 

That was a little less scary. Taylor didn’t like being filled, but at least he wasn’t going to have a giant ball inside of his ass. He nodded, “okay, Daddy.”

 

They went into the bathroom and Taylor got into position on the floor, his head down and ass up. David had him flip over, “I want to see your belly grow,” he explained, lubing up the tip of the enema nozzle.

 

Taylor knew then that he was getting a big one. He hated the big ones. 

 

Soon warm solution was flowing into Taylor and he sighed, trying to relax. The first bag was easy, and the second bag was okay, but third bag had him squirming. He had almost taken three liters of water and it showed, his belly swollen outwards. 

 

The third bag drained and he hoped that that would be enough for his daddy, that he’d be satisfied with how big he was already.

 

David hooked up the next bag and Taylor closed his eyes. 

 

Taylor lay his hands on his belly, feeling it swell slowly with water. The entire gallon finally drained into him, leaving him hugely distended. 

 

The man plugged Taylor up and helped him stand, one hand on his big belly. Taylor sniffled and frowned, rubbing his heavy stomach. 

 

“Oh don’t pout,” David soothed, stroking the boy’s back, “now you match your friends.”

 

David made his way back to the playroom, followed by a gingerly moving Taylor. 

 

The group looked up, all eyes falling on Taylor and his swollen middle. He flushed and bit his lip.

 

The bloated boy was brought over to Casey and Lydia and Andrew took pictures of the three of them together, all with bulging bellies, lips parted and lashes lowered. 

 

Taylor was soon panting. His belly was  _ so heavy _ and he needed to sit. 

 

He carefully lowered himself to to the floor and the other two children followed, dropping to their knees beside him, “I’m too full,” Taylor complained. 

 

“Just a little while longer,” David reassured him.

 

“Does your tummy hurt?” Lydia asked, reaching out to put a hand on his bloated stomach. 

 

“Kinda,” Taylor answered, letting his friend rub his belly. 

 

“Taylor, we’re going to play a game. You’re going to make Casey, Lydia, and Nicky all cum, and then you can go drain yourself.” 

 

The boy didn’t waste any time, pushing Lydia’s legs apart and diving in between her thighs, making her squawk in surprise. She jumped as he immediately sucked her clit into his mouth, and Casey laughed at her shocked expression. She scowled at him for a moment before her eyes suddenly rolled back as Taylor sucked as hard as he could and thrust three fingers into her. She panted and spread her legs further, lying back. Casey held her hand and she squeezed it and moaned as Taylor ate her out, desperate to make her cum. 

 

Pushing his entire hand into her pussy with no warning, Taylor tongued at the girl’s clit almost violently. She cried out and came, gripping down on Casey’s hand hard enough to make the boy wince.

 

Finished, Taylor pulled his fingers free and left Lydia on the floor panting. He looked over at Casey. The boy understood and parted his legs for his friend, who ducked in between them and took Casey’s cock in his mouth. He slipped a few fingers past the other boy’s gaping asshole and pushed upward on the ball, nudging it up and down as much as he could. 

 

It didn’t take long for Casey to cum (it never did when his ass was played with,) and he came hard, gripping at his full belly and gasping as Taylor sucked him. 

 

Nicky was watching wide eyed, and when Taylor started to cross the room to him he jumped. 

 

Taylor felt bad for the boy, he was still scared of cumming. They all had been at first, but their daddies showed them how good it could feel and it slowly became less scary. Nicky was still on the newer side though, and Taylor could tell that he was going to cry. 

 

He smiled as reassuring as he could and took the other little boy’s hands, “it’s okay, I’ll make you feel good, right?”

 

Nicky sniffled and nodded, “okay.”

 

Taylor took Nicky’s tiny dick in hand. It was now a little larger than an average seven year old’s, it had been so stretched out. He pushed his thumb into the other boy’s urethra slowly, thankful that his hole was still wet with lube.

 

He wiggled his thumb and Nicky moaned. Taylor smiled at him, “see, it’s okay.”

 

Nicky grabbed onto him as Taylor switched digits and began to fingerfuck the boy’s cock, slipping one, then two fingers into him. 

 

The black haired boy panted and moaned as Taylor swirled his fingers around and then scissored them, stretching his urethra open. Nicky’s thighs began to quiver, a sure sign that he was close to cumming. Taylor plunged his fingers in as far as he could forced them and wiggled. 

 

Nicky screamed out as he came, his nails putting little half moon marks into Taylor’s arms. 

 

He slumped and Taylor stood, finished with his task and ready to let himself deflate. The gallon of water inside of him was so heavy, and he was so overfull. He couldn’t take it much longer. 

 

“Ah! Where are you going?” David demanded as the boy began heading to the bathroom.

 

“You said-” 

 

“My friends and I haven’t cum yet. It would be rude to ignore us. Come on,” he waved the boy over. 

 

The boy spent the next hour giving them men blowjobs, his belly seemingly growing heavier and heavier as time went on. 

 

He pulled off of Ravi, swallowing the man’s cum before begging again, “please, please Daddy, I’m too full.”

 

Taylor lay his head on Ravi’s knee, exhausted and quietly weeping. 

 

“Okay, Baby, shhh,” David ran his fingers through the boy’s hair, “It’s all right, you’re almost done. You just need to cum first.”

 

Taylor let out a sob, he didn’t think he could cum. 

 

David knelt and drew the child into a deep kiss, running his hands down Taylor’s chest to his ridiculously bloated stomach and rubbing. The boy sighed into the kiss, that felt good, soothing the overstretched sensation. David had him lie back on the floor and he winced as the water sloshed inside him as he got onto the floor.

 

He held his stomach as he lay on his back, feeling as though he was being squished by his own belly. David knocked his hands away and replaced them with his lips, kissing up and down the boy’s inflated middle. 

 

This wasn’t as bad as Taylor had imagined, and he let himself relax into the carpet as his daddy took care of him. David pressed on the plug inside of the boy, and it bumped against his prostate. He grunted as pleasure sparked inside of him, making him forget about how full he was for a moment. The man repeated the motion until Taylor was panting and licking at his lips, “now I bet you want to cum, huh?”

 

“Yes Daddy, please make me cum!”

 

In the corner Ravi was talking quietly to Nicky, explaining how the other children loved to cum, and that he’d learn to love it too soon. Fred and Andrew had swapped kids; Casey had his lips around Andrew and Fred was effortlessly lifting Lydia up and down onto his big cock as they watched David and Taylor. 

 

David rotated the plug inside of Taylor and the boy took in a shaky breath.

 

“Do you want your cock touched?” David asked suddenly. 

 

Taylor nodded, “yes please, Daddy.”

 

The man turn to Ravi and Nicky, “does Nicky want to help Taylor cum?”

 

Nicky frowned and shook his head no. David laughed and Ravi gave him a few firm spanks, causing him to cry out. 

 

Chastised, Nicky sat next to Taylor. David sticked up Nicky’s fingers, and Taylor watched curiously, “now Nicky, you get to play with Taylor like he played with you. You’re going to put your fingers into his cock,” David explained. 

 

Taylor began to cry but Nicky merely nodded. He knew how this worked, this he could do. He worked a small finger into the other boy’s urethra fairly easily. Taylor had his head thrown back and his mouth open in a silent scream by the time the seven year old’s whole finger was inside of his pierced dick. 

 

“More?” questioned Nicky, looking to David for instruction. 

 

“More,” the man nodded. 

 

A second finger was slowly eased in alongside the first and Taylor turned tearful eyes toward his daddy. His daddy just smiled at him and gave his belly a few rubs before going back to watching. Nicky began thrusting his fingers into Taylor’s little cock slowly at first, but after a glance at David he picked up the pace, circling his fingers inside of the other boy’s fick in in the way that he liked. Taylor was panting again despite his tears. It felt good. It was scary and intense, but a lot of things with his daddy were like that.        

 

His hips began to move to the rhythm of Nicky’s thrusts and Ravi leaned in, giving Nicky a quick kiss, “you see? You’re making him feel good, even though he was scared. I bet he wants you to make him cum.”

 

“Yes!” Taylor breathed, “please Nicky!”

 

“Okay,” the younger boy replied and scissored his fingers apart, stretching Taylor’s dick from the inside. 

 

Taylor sucked in a breath and his head fell back to the floor with a “ _ thunk.”  _ He lot out a moan and came at the feeling of having his cock stuffed so full, stiffening and then relaxing into the floor.

 

“I did it,” Nicky told Ravi, pulling his fingers out of Taylor. 

 

“You were a very good boy, I’ll give you a special treat tonight.”

 

Nicky squirmed, “okay.”

 

“A special treat” could be an actual treat, or it could be sexual torture. Nicky could never tell, and so he couldn’t help but be a little excited through his worry. 

 

Taylor waddled off and expelled the water, and he cried as it poured out of him, the relief was so strong. 

 

The four children were allowed to nap for awhile in their nest of blankets and pillows on David’s living room floor. They all curled up together, taking comfort in one another as they pressed their naked bodies close. Lydia took Taylor’s hand and the boy had to hide his flush in Casey’s shoulder.

 

David’s eyebrows rose as he watched the boy duck his head and smiled.

 

It looked like he’d have to set up a playdate with Lydia as soon as possible.      

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

Taylor was being punished again.

 

David’s neighbor had been at the door earlier and Taylor had made a noise. The neighbor didn’t think anything of it didn’t even pause in his complaining about the HOA, but Taylor had broken the rules and now he had to be disciplined. 

 

He was strung up in the soundproofed basement where he was always taken for punishments in case he screamed. 

 

And he always screamed. 

 

His cock was being held open by the urethral speculum. The tool wasn’t opened all the way, but it was opened just enough to make the boy cry. 

 

A long stick of ginger was slipped inside the hole, reaching down into the boy’s bladder. Taylor gasped and bucked as the burn hit him, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. David ignored him and grabbed another stick, sliding that one in as well. 

 

He didn’t stop until he had all five inside the boy’s cock, and the took out the speculum, letting the boy’s urethra slowly close around the ginger, holding it firmly in place. Taylor writhed and pulled on his bonds desperately, “Daddy! Daddy it burns! Help!” he begged. 

 

“You did a bad thing, Baby, that means I have to do this, you know that.”

 

“It was an accident, I swear,” he sobbed.

 

“I’m sure it was, but rules are rules.”

 

Now that the boy had stopped thrashing as much David took the whole ginger root that he had peeled and pressed it against Taylor’s ass. It slipped in easily and Taylor stayed relatively still for a moment.

 

The ginger hit him suddenly and he gasped for air, his ass on fire. 

 

“Don’t you push that out,” his daddy warned him. 

 

“O-okay Daddy,” he agreed, gritting his teeth. 

 

The sting seemed to come in waves, with Taylor thinking that he could handle it one minute and then sobbing and begging in the next.   

 

“Daddy loves you baby, he does this because he cares,” he told the boy as he sat in the basement’s armchair. 

 

He had brought down a book, and was going to finish it while Taylor was punished. He estimated that it would only take two hours. He got comfortable and tuned out the boy’s sniffling.

  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  


About two hours later and Taylor had screamed himself hoarse. He hung limply in the ropes, too tired now to even cry. He looked up at David with red rimmed eyes as the man approached. 

 

“Did you learn your lesson?” the man asked. 

 

“Yes Daddy. Don’t be seen or heard no matter what.”

 

“Good boy,” he told him and eased the ginger root from his ass. 

 

Taylor sighed in relief and nearly cried as his daddy began pulling the sticks of ginger from him, “thank you, Daddy.”

 

“You’re welcome, Baby.” he didn’t pull the last one free right away, instead playing a bit with Taylor first, pumping it in and out of his bladder, making him tingle and burn. 

 

The hot feeling didn’t go away once all of the ginger had been removed, and Taylor frowned, squirming as he was untied, “It’s still owie,”

 

“Is it?” smiled David, knowing full well that he’d be feeling the sting for some time.

 

“You did a really good job, Baby,” David praised the boy, holding him and petting his hair, “and because you’ve been so good I’m having Lydia over so that you two can play.”

 

Taylor perked up a bit, he liked to play with Lydia.

 

He had stopped burning by the time Andrew and Lydia came over, and Lydia smiled at him with slightly red eyes, “we’re gonna have sex,” she laughed.

 

Lydia was high, Taylor guessed, and was a little jealous. The little girl came over to him and his daddy, tugging David down for a kiss before moving on to Taylor. The boy felt his face get hot as her lips met his. 

 

“See,” David pointed out to Andrew, “He has a little crush on her, he’s blushing.”

 

Taylor’s jaw dropped, shocked that he was being accused of having a crush. Lydia just giggled. 

 

David ruffled Taylor’s hair, “we think it’s cute, so we’re gonna let you fuck her,” he pulled a few little blue pills from his pocket and gave them to taylor, “swallow those.”

 

Taylor didn’t have a problem swallowing a dick, so he could take pills dry with no issues. He didn’t ask what the pills were, knowing that his daddy would tell him if he wanted him to know.

 

“Those will send blood down to your little dick, giving you an erection,” David explained. 

 

Taylor looked at Lydia, wide eyed, “so I really get to fuck her?” 

 

The two men laughed at his enthusiasm, “uh huh,” David said.

 

They had the two children kiss while they waited for the Viagra to take effect. Taylor had pushed Lydia to the ground and climbed on top of her,  kissing her neck. She was sighing, relaxed and still stoned. 

 

A hardness grew against Lydia’s hip and she giggled again. 

 

Now that he was fully hard, Taylor looked at David for guidance. The man nodded and Taylor turned back to Lydia and parted her legs. He pushed into her and gasped, freezing. 

 

It felt amazing.

 

The soft heat of her pussy was hugging the length of his cock, and he groaned as he moved his hips. 

 

Lydia mumbled a complaint that he was too small, but still began to moan as he thrust into her. Taylor ran his hands up her pinched in waist and began thumbing at her nipples. She closed her eyes in pleasure as he played with the little pink nubs on her flat chest. 

 

“Does it feel good to have Taylor fucking you, Sweetheart?” Andrew asked Lydia.

 

“Uh huh. But not as good as when you do it.” She answered honestly, her head still floating. 

 

Andrew grinned at the news and David laughed, “you better fuck her harder.”

 

Taylor complied, slamming his lips forward and making Lydia squeak, 

 

His little cock popped out of her pussy and he went to push it back in, freezing in confusion as she started shrieking. “My ass!” she cried out.

 

Andrew and David laughed, “you stuck your dick into her ass mostly dry, Taylor.”

 

“Oh,” he said, “should I take it out?”

 

“No,” David replied, “just keep fucking her, I’m sure she’s loose enough, I fucked her there this morning.”

 

Lydia yelped as Taylor snapped his hips, her ass burning. She was fucked up the ass all the time with much bigger cocks, but there was only her pussy juices slicking the way. 

 

The boy fucked her as hard as he could, remembering the comment about him not being as good as Andrew. He reached down and began rubbing Lydia’s clit as he thrust. She moaned and stretched her arms up above herself, finally starting to feel good again. 

 

Taylor’s thrusts began to stutter and soon he was cumming with a shout. He fell to the side of her and panted, “wow.”

 

David  _ tsk _ ed, “you didn’t make her cum.”

 

Taylor looked at Lydia, ashamed, “I’m sorry.”

 

“I guess we’ll just have to do it,” Andrew told David, helping Lydia to her feet. 

 

They took her to the bedroom and Andrew got on the bed, lying face up, “come sit on my cock, Lydia.”

 

Lydia did as asked, unbuttoning the man’s pants and pulling him free before swinging a leg over him and beginning to sit. She wiggled and kept pressing as Andrew’s cock bottomed out, grinding her cervix against  the head of his cock. He helped her, pressing down on her hips until the opening to her womb was forced open. She took Andrew completely, lowering herself until her ass met his balls. Lydia moaned and held very still as she tried to get used to the cock inside of her womb. 

 

Andrew had her bend forward, exposing her ass for David. The man slicked himself and then shoved himself into her with one push, causing her to yelp. She looked down at her slightly bulging belly and moaned.   

 

The two men began to thrust into her and Andrew had to held her still as she wiggled and shrieked. 

 

She had never had two cocks in her before. It felt overwhelming, one thrusting away in her ass and the other deep inside of her womb, and she was sure that she was going to cum just from being fucked like that. She threw her head back with a gasp as Andrew bounced her down onto him. 

 

“Such a good girl, Lydia,” he told her, and she was gone.

 

Lydia’s vision went white as she came. Her muscles clamped down on the two men’s dicks, squeezing rhythmically as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

The men followed her, unable to stand her holes tightening up like that.  

 

They watched her holes gape as they pulled out of her, letting her fall to the bed, exhausted. 

 

Taylor still had an erection. He hoped he was allowed to use it on his friend again as he watched his daddy and Uncle Andrew leave Lydia limp and sated. 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

Andrew held up Lydia’s new baby with a grin. It was an inflatable baby Jesus for meant for a nativity scene, although nothing really signified it as being Jesus, it just looked like a baby. The toy decoration was fairly round, the baby Jesus was curled up so that when placed in his manger he’d appear to be sleeping. It was perfect for Andrew’s needs.

 

Lydia shivered as she looked at the thing. It was much bigger than the rubber ball, bigger than even a real baby, even though not by much, “please Daddy, I can’t. It won’t fit. I really can’t, I promise!” the girl babbled, tears falling down her face. 

 

“Oh it won’t be so bad,” Andrew chided, Leading her to their bed by a hand and laying her down, “now, it’ll be a lot like when you’ve been filled up before, and you liked that, right?”

 

Lydia sniffled and nodded, spreading her legs for her daddy and allowing him to slip the cold speculum unto her pussy. She stared at the ceiling as she was opened, trying to not continue crying.

 

She had been doing well but as soon as Andrew began loosening her cervix she began to cry again. 

 

Andrew paused, “is it really that scary?” he asked. 

 

Lydia nodded, “uh huh.”

 

Andrew had a solution for that, grabbing the vape and having her breathe in it’s smoke until her head was spinning and she couldn’t even remember what was being done to her. She relaxed back down onto the bed and led Andrew re-spread her legs. He began carefully inserting the deflated christmas decoration into Lydia’s womb, having to stop and remind her not to move twice. 

 

Once it was all inside he hooked a large syringe to the tube attached to the baby and began to push down on the punger. Warm water from the syringe flowed into the inflatable baby, causing it to begin to swell, “Something that always bothers me with your pregnancies,” Andrew began, refilling the syringe, “is that they aren’t heavy. You’re just being stretched by a hollow ball. But this way I’ll be filling your baby with water instead of air so you should really feel it.” 

 

She was starting to  _ already _ be able to feel it, a warm pressure in her stomach. It wasn’t unpleasant and so Lydia just continued to lay there, allowing her daddy to fill her up more and more. 

 

Once they got past the point that Lydia was normally filled to she started to whine and occasionally gasp. Tears dripped down her face despite the weed as she grew larger than she ever had before. She could feel her belly uncomfortably stretching to accommodate the baby, and she watched her own stomach swell larger and larger with every moment. 

 

“Daddy, I’m too big.” winced Lydia as she carefully touched her rounded middle. 

 

“Only a little more,” he assured her.

 

There was only one syringe left and Lydia wept as she was pumped full of it, the Christmas decoration in her womb stretching it to its maximum. 

 

Andrew removed the tube attached to the baby and stepped back, admiring his work. 

 

The man had thought that she looked pregnant with the ball inside of her, but this was uncanny. She appeared to be an extremely pregnant ten year old in every way, “beautiful,” he whispered to himself. 

 

Lydia heard him, “thank you, Daddy,” she replied and rubbed her belly, sniffling. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?”

 

“I’m too full,” she complained, sighing as her hands were her replaced by her daddy’s who lightly stroked her.

 

“Does it hurt?”

 

Lydia thought about it, “no, not really.”

 

“Then you need to be a good girl and suck it up,” he told her, helping her stand.

 

Lydia wobbled as she got to her feet, her center of gravity shifted. She placed her hands on her prominent belly and bit her lip as she adjusted how she was standing to accommodate her stomach. The baby was so heavy inside of her. 

 

She slowly began adjusting to the weight as she stood, shifting this way and that. She wasn’t wearing her heels, thankfully, so she didn’t really have to worry about falling. 

 

Andrew came up behind her and pressed himself to her naked back, wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her taut stomach. He pressed lightly and Lydia moaned, leaning back against him, “Daddy, no!”

 

The man chuckled and did it once more before starting to rub her bloated middle soothingly, “what a good girl you are, you took it so well,” he told her as he slid a hand up to one of her non-existent breasts. 

 

“T-thank you, Daddy,” she moaned as Andrew plucked at her nipple idly before coming to a decision. 

 

The man tossed her on the bed, had her get on her hands and knees, and unzipped his pants. He had been painfully hard since he started, and fumbled a bit with his zipper, overeager. 

 

He didn’t give her any warning before pushing into her, but she was took him easily. She gasped as she was suddenly filled, and yelped as Andrew began to thrust. Every time he bounced her forward the baby would shift inside of her, stimulating her womb. She whimpered as her daddy pounded into her cervix over and over, causing it to begin to open back up. She screamed and came as the head of the man’s dick worked its way through her cervix and bumped into the inflatable baby. 

 

Her orgasms were different when she came with her cervix, and she liked them better. They radiated out from her belly button, intense and long lasting. She panted as she came down, wobbling as her daddy kept thrusting into her. 

 

She was over-sensitive now that she had cum and began to tear up as she was used. 

 

Her belly was an encumbrance and her arms were growing weaker. Lydia’s arms shook and fell forward with an extra hard thrust and. She landed on her belly, causing her to scream and cum again as her weight pressed on her stomach. 

 

Andrew pressed the head of his dick against Lydia’s cervix and followed her, grunting as he came. 

 

He climbed off of her and let her roll over on her back. She panted, wrung out. 

 

The man had kept her barefoot and pregnant all day. He let her rest a bit first, and then they took pictures and played until it grew dark.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


Andrew opened the valve on the baby inside of her and the toy began slowly deflating. Lydia sighed in relief as the pressure inside of her womb lessened bit after bit, the water rushing from the baby and out of her pussy. 

 

The man wasn’t happy with the speed she was draining and placed two hands on her stomach. He began to push down steadily and Lydia groaned, half in discomfort, half in pleasure. 

 

Lydia was tingly in between her legs by the time all the water had been drained. She looked away from Andrew and bit her lip when he began went back in between her thighs and began working his fingers into her. 

 

She soon forgot about her trepidation as Andrew added more and more fingers to her. He didn’t fist her often, he liked to keep her pussy nice and tight, but when he did Lydia always loved it. 

 

It was a little scary having something so big inside of her, but she couldn’t help but feel  _ really  _ good when her daddy had his hand inside her.

 

Andrew tucked in his thumb and twisted as he pushed and he slowly began to sink in. Lydia gasped as his knuckles breached her, being the widest part of his hand, “Daddy!”

 

“You’re okay,” Andrew soothed, “You trust Daddy, right?”

 

Lydia nodded, he had never  _ really _ hurt her.

 

Andrew smiled down at her, “good girl,” he told her and began to finger open up her already loosened cervix. 

 

The girl moaned as her cervix was stimulated. She began squirming and Andrew gave her a warning tap. She stilled and panted as Andrew pinched the now deflated baby between two fingers and began pulling. Lydia yelped and jumped as the toy started being dragged from her womb. 

 

It seemed to take forever. It was huge and forced her cervix wide, making her cry.

 

But she had just dealt with the insertion of the baby, and she could deal with the removal. Lydia grit her teeth and pushed, trying to help. 

 

It worked and the last part of the deflated toy was pulled free from her pussy, causing her to sigh in relief for a moment. 

 

She jumped with a yelp as something large suddenly plunged back into her. She looked down and saw that her daddy had punched his fist into her again. Her mouth had dropped open in shock and Andrew grinned at her, “surprise,” the young man told her. 

 

She didn’t reply, instead concentrating on remembering to breathe. 

 

The man stuck two fingers into her gaping cervix and felt around, stroking the girl’s inner walls. She jolted, “ _ Ah!”  _

 

The good feeling came back as her daddy played with her womb, sliding a third finger past her cervix and began to tickle her from the inside. Lydia’s breath came in ragged pants and she whined as he fingered her womb, “Daddy, oh Daddy I’m gonna cum!” she gasped.

 

“It’s okay, Baby, cum for Daddy.” Andrew pushed his fingers in as far as he could, pushing up at the top of her now much more elastic womb. 

 

Lydia let out a little scream as pleasure rushed over her as her womb was stretched again. She stiffened and her toes curled crying out a second time as her orgasm went on. 

 

Andrew swirled his fingers around as she came, adding to her pleasure and making her twitch. Before she had even recovered from her orgasm the man had replaced the hand in her pussy with his dick, slamming into her and immediately popping through her lax cervix. 

 

She sighed as he fucked her, too wrung out from her orgasm to care much. She spread her legs wider and then lay still, closing her eyes. 

 

The man didn’t mind that the girl was practically falling asleep as he fucked her; this fuck was for him, not her. 

 

Andrew moaned as he came deep in her womb, grinding his hips forward and making Lydia mumble something inaudible. He didn’t pull out right away, just staying inside her, feeling her softness around him. 

 

He kept himself inside of her until his erection waned and he slipped out.

 

Andrew stood and lifted Lydia into his arms and off of the cold floor, making her sigh appreciatively. She tucked herself close to his warmth and hummed sleepily into his chest.

 

Lydia was tucked into bed. It was earlier than she usually went to sleep but after what he’d put her through all day Andrew wasn’t going to make her stay up any later. She deserved some sleep.

 

Brushing the hair out of her eyes, the man bent down and gave her a lingering kiss on her pink lips. 

 

“What a good girl.”    
  


 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

The four men were allowing the children to watch a movie in another room as they played poker. They did this periodically during their games, allowing them to talk without the kids overhearing.

 

“So,” David began, “what’s everyone going to do with their kid when they start getting old?”

 

The table was silent. 

 

“I’m only keeping Taylor until he starts showing signs of puberty,” David continued, “then I’m selling him and getting another one.”

 

Ravi agreed, “I’m only keeping Nicky until he’s maybe ten. I don’t like them very old,” he shrugged. 

 

Andrew cleared his throat and rearranged his cards, “I uh, I think I’m keeping Lydia. And if I haven’t fucked up her womb too bad, I’d like to put a real baby in her. But I might have to be happy with inflatables at this point,” he smiled wryly. 

 

Fred nodded with a sigh, “I want to keep Casey once he starts growing up, I really do, but I just don’t like men, I’m not gay. I just really like the kid though, you know?” 

 

David gave Fred a thoughtful look, “I might have an idea about that… I thought about it for Taylor for awhile so I was looking into it and researching. I’m sure that I could castrate him for you. I’ve watched videos and read guides for gelding bulls and it’s the same thing to do to a kid.”

 

The bearded man stared at him, “you want to cut off my kid’s balls?”

 

“It’ll keep him girly, Fred. He won’t go through puberty. He’ll still grow up but he won’t get fully hard, grow a facial or body hair, have a deep voice, or look manly. So he’ll grow up but still be a little boy at the same time,” David explained. 

 

Intrigued, Fred looked at the other two men, gauging their reactions. 

 

“You care about him, you should keep him,” Andrew advised. 

 

Ravi nodded and added, “and if you decide you don’t like it you can always still get a new one. I say why not.”

 

And so David had ended up scrubbing down the whole basement and sterilizing the metal workbench that he had bought for piercing the kids. 

 

They didn’t have a way to knock Casey out for his gelding so they supplied him with plenty of weed and alcohol and planned to numb him with ice. David was confident that he could do this and Fred trusted him enough to lie the barely conscious boy down on the table and leave the basement with the other man.

  
  
  


\---------------

  
  
  


David emerged from the basement and Fred hopped up from the couch, “how is he?”

 

“He’s fine. He barely felt anything at all and has no idea anything was even done to him yet,” the man replied with a reassuring smile.

 

The boy had actually screamed and sobbed, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been. 

 

They went back downstairs and Fred made his way over to the metal table with quick strides, stopping to look down at the boy on top of it. He lay limp, his eyes unable to stay fully open. There was nothing behind his small penis anymore, just a thin red line and stitches.

 

Fred didn’t find it unappealing, in fact he thought that it might look cute once the incision healed. 

 

David taught him how to bandage Casey and let them use the guest bed as the boy recovered, watching as Fred gently covered Casey with a blanket and kissed his temple. 

 

Casey smiled at the kiss and then frowned, “my balls hurt.”

 

All they could do was give him some ibuprofen and keep him high for the rest of the day. 

 

The two went home that night, David clearing the boy for travel.

 

Fred tucked Casey into bed and went to sleep beside him. 

 

He woke to sobbing. 

 

The man sprang up to find Casey sitting on the edge of the bed, the light on, looking at his crotch. The bandages were loose around him.  

 

“It’s okay, Baby, it had to happen so that you could stay with me, you want to stay with me, right?”

 

Sniffling, Casey nodded, “uh huh. But m-my balls are gone!”

 

He began wailing and Fred pressed him to his chest, shushing him while admonishing him for being too loud, “It had to happen, Casey, I’m so sorry.”

 

“Would my other daddy have taken my balls off too?” Casey questioned as he scrubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. 

 

Fred paused in getting the boy a tissue and made a decision, “Yeah, he would have. Worse, he wanted to take your little dick off too.”

 

David and Fred had told all of the children that their parents didn’t want them anymore now that they were sluts, and that their parents had told the adults to keep them. Another lie didn’t mean much. 

 

Casey began to cry again and Fred held him until he had no more tears. 

 

The boy slowly learned to adjust to his new smooth state as he healed, and Fred found that he really liked the look of the boy with no balls. 

 

He bought the boy some new lingerie and had him try on a sweet and innocent set of panties and stockings, held up by a garter belt. Fred smiled at him and cupped his face, “I’m going to fuck your pussy now, Sweetheart. Gonna put a baby in you.”

 

Casey didn’t know what to say to that so he was quiet, allowing the man to pick him up and toss him onto their bed, spreading his thighs when he landed. Fred licked his lips at the sight and sat on the bed beside the boy, already nude, “tell Daddy how much you want him to fuck your pussy,” the man demanded.

 

Bracing himself with his high heels against the bed, he circled his hips in a slow motion and begged, “Daddy, please fuck my pussy. I’m all tingly and I want to cum.”

 

Fred covered Casey with his body and pulled the boy’s panties aside, hooking them on his dick. The man pressed forward with his cock and Casey opened for him easily. Fred slid in in one hard thrust, causing Casey to sigh with pleasure. The man began fucking the boy almost gently and the boy began to shift and wiggle, “harder, Daddy, please fuck my pussy harder!”

 

“Shit,” Fred swore and did as requested, slamming his hips forward. 

 

He reached a hand down and thumbed at one of the boy’s nipples, “do you like it when I play with your tits, Sweetheart?”

 

Casey nodded, holding on to the man’s arms and moving his hips in time with Fred’s, “Uh huh.”

 

“And what about when I play with your little clit?” Fred asked and grabbed the boy’s dick, squeezing lightly. 

 

The boy began moaning as he was stroked and soon his back was arching and he was cumming. 

 

“Good girl,” Fred praised as Casey cried out, not pausing in his thrusts.

 

He fucked the boy until he was panting again, and then his hips stilled and he came inside of him, deep. 

 

He pulled out and Casey whined, “no, Daddy, please,” he thrust into the air.

 

“You need to cum again, Baby?”

 

“Uh huh,” the boy agreed, splaying his thighs. 

 

“Do you want me to play with your pussy?”

 

Casey understood now that his “pussy” was his ass, “yes please, Daddy.”

 

“Tell Daddy what you want him to do to it.”

 

The boy looked surprised, he’d never had this request before so he didn’t really know what to say, “um, put your fingers in it?”

 

“Yeah? That’s it?” asked the man, “you’re wanna cum on just a few fingers? What do you really want?”

 

“I- I want you to put your hand in me. Please Daddy, fist my pussy,” he begged as he rolled over and got on his hands and knees, ass up in the air.

 

Fred smiled, “well since you asked so nice…”

 

He slicked up his hand and made a fist. He pushed inside the permanently loosened hole slowly, teasing Casey and enjoying the feeling of Casey’s ass swallowing him.Once inside he pulled back out and punched back in, repeating the process several times. The boy yelped as the man’s knuckles dragged their way over his prostate. 

 

The man decided to go deeper and pushed his hand forward into the boy’s colon. Casey stiffened and came his mouth open in a silent “O.”  

 

Fred wasn’t done playing yet, however, and he kept inching his hand forward until he bottomed out. He stared at the way Casey’s belly bulged outward and began pumping his fist in and out, watching the bulge move. Casey lay limp and let Fred play with him without complaint, even when Fred flexed his hand inside of him. 

 

Casey hummed as Fred finally removed his hand and the man watched the boy’s asshole slowly try to close as much as it could. Casey smiled, “That was nice. It felt good.”

 

Something was bothering him, though, “Daddy?” 

 

“Yes, Baby?” Fred asked as he cleaned them both off. 

 

“Why were you calling me a girl and stuff?” he asked quietly, unsure if this question was one that he should be asking. 

 

“Because you basically are one, with no balls,” he paused suddenly, thoughtful, “maybe I should make you my little girl all of the time? Would you like that, being my little baby girl?”

 

Casey shook his head wildly, he didn’t! 

 

Fred chuckled, “No? Okay, but you’ll have to be my little girl sometimes then, okay? And you’ll have to be a good girl. Because if you’re bad I’ll turn you into a girl for real.” 

 

“Okay, Daddy! I’ll be a good girl!” 

 

Casey shook, he didn’t want to be a girl forever. But he guessed being one sometimes was okay, if that was the alternative. 

 

“You were a very good girl for me this morning,” Fred told the boy, cupping his face, “a very beautiful girl as well.”

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Casey whispered. 

 

“Now it’s time for your baby to grow,” Fred said as he slicked up the deflated blue rubber ball. 

 

Casey got on his hands and knees, biting his lip as the deflated ball was pushed inside of his ass. He groaned as it was slowly inflated and Fred rubbed his belly throughout the ordeal, getting the boy to relax. 

 

“There, now you’re pregnant,” Fred told him and helped him off of the bed.

 

The blonde was used to being pregnant now and simply stretched, ready for the day. 

 

Fred had him wear his heels for most of the day, loving the added femininity. Casey played the part of his pregnant slave wife for the rest of the day. He catered to his daddy’s every need, including taking Fred into his mouth whenever asked. 

 

Fred was seated on his couch with Casey kneeling in between his legs and his cock down the boy’s throat. The man held the boy’s head where it was, Casey’s lips wrapped around the base of his dick. He began running out of air and twitched but didn’t struggle yet, trusting that his daddy would let him up for air. 

 

The man saw the twitch and held him down down a moment longer before letting him slide his mouth up and off of his cock. The boy gasped for air as he took the cock from his mouth. The boy was doing better at deepthroating, and soon he’d be able to properly fuck his throat instead of just holding still. 

 

Casey leaned back down and swallowed Fred down without prompting, and Fred grunted. The boy moved up and down slowly, stopping to gag a little as he picked up the pace. The feeling of Casey’s throat muscles all convulsing around him as the boy gagged had Fred groaning as he came down the boy’s throat. 

 

The man wiped Casey’s chin, “good girl, Sweetheart,” he smiled, “you know, I’m glad I gelded you, you’re so much cuter this way with your pussy and your little clit.”

 

The boy nodded, his eyes tearing up, “uh huh.”

 

“Aren’t you glad that you can be my little girl?”

 

Casey nodded again, blinking back the tears, knowing that his daddy wouldn’t want him to cry right now, “yes Daddy, I love being your little girl and love that you make me pregnant.”

 

The worst part was that it wasn’t entirely a lie. His new daddy always made him feel so good, no matter what he was doing to Casey.  

 

“I know you love it, Baby. You’re such a good girl,” Fred smiled.

 

The little boy was beckoned to sit on Fred’s lap and he complied, cuddling up to the man.

 

Fred smiled again, softly, and pressed a kiss to Casey’s head. 

 

“I love you, Baby” he told the boy softly. 

 

“I love you too daddy,” Casey replied, nestling into Fred, glad to be resting. 

 

The boy smiled up at his daddy through his tears, “I love you lots.”   

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief and minor super-duper extremely underage content.

 

 David had gotten invitations for the four of them to attend a party for people that shared their... particular interest. He had become better connected in the community thanks to handling the distribution of Andrew’s photographs. He had made a connection that knew a very rich and prolific member of their community that periodically threw discreet private parties.

 

The man had dressed Taylor in a restrictive latex suit that bound his arms behind him. It exposed his pierced nipples, cock, and asshole. Taylor thought it was ugly and horrible, but he wouldn’t say so.

 

The boy began to cry as a mask was produced, but David just shushed him and popped some plugs into his ears, leaving him practically deaf.

 

“There we go, now for the rest,” David said mostly to himself as he slipped a ring gag into the boy’s mouth. Taylor’s eyes shined desperately at the man as he began tugging the full-head mask onto him, non-verbally pleading with him to stop.

 

He began trying to beg through his gag as David began zipping up the mask which covered every part of his head except for his open mouth.

 

They traveled with Taylor in the trunk, and then boy was panicking, having no idea what was going on. They arrived and David led the boy into the mansion under the cover of strategically planted trees.

 

At the party Taylor got plenty of attention, even though it had just started. The boy had made quite an impression as he walked into the mansion blind, being led by a leash attached to his dick piercing.  

 

David and Andrew spotted each other at the same time and met at the bar. There was no staff in the mansion tonight so they served themselves as they greeted each other.

 

Lydia looked lovely, with tasteful makeup, expensive sheer lingerie and tall heels. She was corseted for the event, her waist even more pinched in than usual, giving her dramatic hourglass shape.The girl was being led by leash as well; in fact all children were required to be leashed for the night. Her leash was attached to a pretty collar that matched her lingerie. The photographer had artfully planned her outfit, making sure that she looked her best, taking this opportunity to show her off.

 

Like Taylor, she was receiving plenty of attention, many of the guests recognizing her from her pictures. They stared and Lydia tried to ignore them, standing tall instead of shifting in place like she wanted to.

 

“Have you seen Ravi or Fred?” David asked the other man, dipping two fingers into his whisky before placing them on Taylor’s tongue, smiling as the boy winced away from the taste.

 

“There’s Fred,” Andrew pointed as the man made his way over to them all.

 

Fred led Casey over, not rushing due to Casey’s heels and his gravid middle, which made him move a bit more carefully. Like Lydia, the boy was in lingerie, pink with tiny bows. His collar had a bow on the back and Casey had a matching bow tied around his balless cock. Casey’s stomach was large and round, making it clear to the men that the boy had the blue ball stuffed up his ass.

 

Ravi found them next. Nicky, like Taylor, was being led around by his cock. The man had created a leash out of a modified catheter. The leash ran up inside the boy’s cock and into his bladder, connected to a large inflated catheter balloon that held the leash firmly inside of the boy. Every time Ravi tugged the leash it pulled on the balloon, causing a shock of both discomfort and pleasure through Nicky.

 

Nicky was naked except for his gag, Ravi not trusting him to keep quiet all night. He was quite young and not fully trained after all. His nudity called attention to the innovative leash and the little boy’s stretched out dick.

 

The four men chatted, looking around the room.

 

The mansion was mostly filled with men, A few women were scattered here and there, and David wanted to talk to one of them, curious about what they did to their kids.

 

There were rooms set up for privacy, and soft pits of pillows and plenty of couches for those that wanted to be less than private. There were stocks set up in the middle of the room for anyone wanted to share their child the the party.

 

David considered for a moment and the chuckled, “I’m going to put Taylor up there,” the man excused himself, guiding the boy over to the stocks and strapping him in. The poor boy had no idea what was happening or where he was, and so when the first dick slipped past his ring gag and down his throat he jumped and tried to yell.

 

Whoever was fucking him was giving no thought to the boy’s breathing, fucking the boy’s throat and careless of anything but his own pleasure. He startled as another cock thrust it’s way up his prepared ass with no warning, and he screamed around the dick in his mouth.

 

The vibrations finished the man fucking his face off and he came deep down his throat, forcing the boy to swallow everything.

 

Now Taylor knew why his daddy had prepared him before he was locked in a car trunk.

 

The man in his ass fucked him in a similar manner as the man who had fucked his throat, using him as a tool for his own pleasure and nothing more. Taylor grunted as another man entered his mouth and hoped it would be over soon.

 

David watched for a few minutes as Taylor was fucked by strangers and then decided to go and mingle. He wanted to make more connections, and here was the place to do it.

 

He singled in on a woman in her thirties with a nude five year old boy standing silently next to her and a baby in her arms. The baby wasn’t even a year old yet, and David raised his eyebrows, “Hello, my name is David,” he introduced himself with a smile.

 

“Tanya,” she replied, shifting the baby to one arm and shaking his hand.

 

“Can I ask about the baby? Is it part of this? I’m sorry, it’s just my first time at one of these parties.”

 

The woman smiled knowingly, “yes, she is. And no, she’s not for sale and no, I don’t share her. I do have a number of a woman I could give you though. I made these two little angels, but I hear the woman is quite good at finding them.”  

 

“Oh, Babies are a bit too young for me. I like them talking.”

 

Tanya nodded, “I understand, it’s not for everyone. My husband and I love it; we’ve been playing with Nathan and his sister since they were born. We’ll probably always keep having babies just so that we can have one around to fuck,” she laughed.

 

“ _Can_ you fuck them?”

 

“Of course. It takes some training but you can fuck them,” She grinned and adjusted her grip on her child and parted her cheeks, exposing the baby’s asshole that was filled by a jeweled plug, “where’s your kid?”

 

David pointed over to the stocks, “he’s in the gimp suit there getting double teamed. I figure I’ll leave him there for half an hour or so, just for fun.”

 

“A bit old for me, I’m afraid. Of course I’ll still keep using Nathan and Natalie when they reach your kid’s age, but preferences, you know.”

 

The man nodded, understanding. Tanya would have a much harder time just getting rid of her own children once they reached a certain age. She might also even love them, which changes things for people. It made sense to keep them.

 

David thought of Fred and Casey. Fred had gotten so attached to his boy that David found it silly. The other man really did love the child, enough to castrate him to try and keep him girly enough to want to fuck. David glanced around the room, spotting Fred who was talking to a large man who was petting Casey’s stomach.

 

Casey was nervous, being around all of these people. And he was more nervous looking at the stocks where Taylor was. He had expressed his fear to his daddy, and Fred had and reassured the boy that he didn’t want a bunch of random strangers fucking his little girl. Casey’s pussy was his daddy’s use alone now.

 

The boy stood still and let the well dressed man stroke his belly, trying his hardest not to squirm away.

 

“Amazing,” the man praised, “I never would have thought that you could fit something so big into someone so little. Sugar, come pet his boy’s tummy.”

 

The man tugged on the leash in his hand and a twelve year old with corset piercings down his back stepped forward and took the man’s place, laying his hands on Taylor’s stomach. Fred watched, proud of his boy, “he’s a good girl and loves being pregnant like this. I keep him this way a lot, actually, my baby girl.” he smiled, reaching out and stroking Taylor’s hair.

 

Meanwhile Andrew and Lydia were surrounded by fans, including the host of the party. David immediately got Taylor from the stocks and made his way over and stood next to David, waiting for an in so that he could introduce himself to their host, Raymond King

 

Everyone was watching King’s thirteen year old fuck Lydia in the ass from behind as she knelt on a chaise lounge. He had his hands on her chest and was playing with her nipples as he thrust. She was panting and thrusting her hips back, starting to let out moans and little “ _ah!’s”_ as she began to near her orgasm.

 

The boy Aiden’s dick was smaller than her daddy’s but it still felt good in her ass, and the fingers on her nipples only added to her pleasure. She let out a little yell as she came, quivering as she arched her back an clamped down on the cock inside of her.

 

Groaning as his dick was squeezed, the boy followed her, cumming as deep in her ass as he could.

 

The party tonight was a last hurrah for Aiden. It was his birthday, and King didn’t keep his kids past thirteen. Tomorrow he’d be picked up by a new owner. For Lydia to be fucked by King’s boy was an honor, David knew. He fought back his jealousy and tried to just be thankful that he now had an in with King.

 

The small crowd laughed and applauded as Aiden pulled out of the little girl.

 

Andrew finally noticed him, and smiled, introducing David to King. King nodded to him, “the man who distributes Andrew’s photographs, a pleasure to meet you.”

 

The man turned to Taylor, “and who is this?”

 

“That’s Taylor, he can’t hear you,” David said and wiped under the boy’s gag. He had been drooling again.

 

“Deaf?”

 

“Earplugs,” David smiled, “he has no idea what’s going on.”

 

King chuckled, “I like it. I’ll have to try it myself sometime.”

 

The man reached out and took hold of one of Taylor’s nipple rings and pulled. The boy jumped and the three men laughed.

 

“Did you do them yourself?” King asked, gesturing to Taylor’s piercings.

 

David nodded, “I did. Kidnapped him myself too. I’ve actually snatched five kids now. I pick them up and train or modify them on request.”

 

King looked interested, “you know, now that Aiden is leaving I’ve been thinking about a little girl, but I hate teaching my kids to deepthroat. Could you theoretically get me a child as lovely as Lydia and train her to suck a dick?”

 

David agreed, trying not to look too excited. They began to discuss the price and logistics, so Andrew took Lydia’s leash and went to find Ravi.

 

The man was showing off Nicky’s dick, sliding his pinky finger into the boy alongside his leash. The boy moaned and Ravi stood, looking around at his new acquaintances, “watch this,” he told them and tugged on the leash.

 

Nicky yelped as his bladder was stimulated. As the balloon was pulled down against the opening to his urethra he got all warm and tingly, and he moaned as it happened again. Ravi began bouncing the leash up and down, causing his stretched out dick to bob along, and tugging and rocking the balloon inside of him. Nicky wobbled on his feet and Ravi began tugging in a slow then fast rhythm, and the man had the boy cumming in just under two minutes.

 

The group laughed as the boy shook and was clearly having a hard time staying upright. Nicky pressed his hands over his face and closed his eyes as he came from his bladder being stimulated. It was his favorite way to cum, but he didn’t like having so many people watching and laughing.

 

“Very nice,” Tanya said, having come over to view the show.

 

“Thank you,” Ravi replied, giving Nicky a few more sharp tugs just to hear him squeal.

 

The woman chuckled, “he’s lovely, and I find his cock so interesting! How far can it stretch?”

 

“An inch. It’s a commitment though, I’ve stretched the entrance to his bladder too, so he’ll never be able to hold his urine. He gapes all the time, so I have to plug him up.”

 

She nodded, “that’s very appealing, actually. Do you think it could be done to a girl?” Tanya asked as she looked down at Natalie.

 

“Oh yeah, you can stretch them even further than you can a boy. With her size I’d say it’d safe to fuck her with a finger, once you stretch her enough.”

 

“That much for such a little girl! Well, I know what I’m doing when I get home,” she smiled, “what should I start out with?”

 

“On her, a bobby pin, just be careful not to lose it. Look around your house for small paint or makeup brushes, those are useful. I highly recommend buying a sounding kit, but for tonight you can improvise.”

 

Tanya nodded, grateful for the help.

  


\---------------

  


The rest of the party went well for all of them, they all made some new contacts, Andrew got a few commissions, and David had a job.

 

David lifted Taylor from the trunk of his car and took him into the house. Taylor stayed limp, letting himself be carried. He was terrified but too exhausted to care at the same time. He didn’t understand any of what had happened that night. He was put in this awful suit and then driven somewhere where we was fucked all night by men he couldn’t hear or see.

 

He had cum a lot despite himself, and he was ashamed. He wondered if his daddy knew, because he’d call him a slut if he did.

 

He was laid down somewhere soft and the leash was taken off of his dick, causing Taylor to sigh in relief. A hand began lightly stroking his dick, causing him to twitch. He shifted his hips, ticklish.

 

The hand grabbed him more firmly and stroked a few times before going away. There was nothing for a minute and then something was being pressed into his dick and past the opening to his bladder. He let out a muffled yelp as the sound entered him. It felt like it was textured with beads, and as every bump slid into him he whimpered.  

 

He wasn’t sounded often, and he wasn’t even sure if this was his daddy or not. It was too much and he began to cry behind his mask. He tried to stop, he had found out earlier that night that crying in the mask wasn’t pleasant.

 

His legs were spread and he was entered in one thrust, still wet and loose from his fucks earlier. The man fucked him while the sound was still stuffed up his dick, and his pleasure was rising with each thrust of the man’s hips.

 

He hated what was happening, but it felt so good, and he couldn’t help but groan when his nipple piercings were suddenly both pulled.

 

Taylor could feel his orgasm rising as his nipple rings were played with, a sound inside of is dick and a cock up his ass. His toes curled and he wiggled as much as he was able, cumming hard with a muffled shout.

 

His mask was slowly removed and Taylor was relieved to see his daddy. He had been afraid that his daddy had decided he didn’t want him anymore and had given him away. Taylor started to cry, and after his gag was removed he tried to talk, to tell his daddy how grateful he was that he was there, but his mouth was too dry and his jaw too sore. He managed a soft and raspy “daddy,” and David smiled and pet his hair.

 

The earplugs were removed next and David began to talk, telling Taylor how well he had done as he peeled the gimp suit from the little boy. He got the kid some water and covered him up with blankets, “you can sleep here tonight, okay baby?”

 

Taylor nodded with a little smile, “thanks Daddy,” he whispered.

 

The boy thought about how he was glad that the man had brought him back home tonight and snuggled up to him as he got into bed.

 

He fell asleep with his daddy’s hand cupping his ass.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The next chapter is extremely underage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains extremely underage content.

 

Robert held the eight month old’s tiny pussy open while his wife slid the lubed bobby pin into her daughter’s urethra. It was small enough that the child didn’t react other than to frown as Tanya slowly pumped it in and out. The baby slowly began squirming as the woman continued, starting to feel pleasure.

 

Natalie wasn’t a stranger to pleasure or to cumming, and so she didn’t cry as she was stimulated. Instead her breath picked up and she wiggled her hips, unconsciously seeking more.

 

Tanya picked up the thin eyeliner brush that she had sanitized the best she could and held it to the girl’s urethra. It looked huge next to the tiny hole and the woman hoped that she wasn’t over doing it.

 

The baby tried to shift her hips again, looking for friction. Robert held her, still keeping her pussy open for Tanya. The girl’s eagerness for stimulation had the woman making up her mind. She slowly began sliding the lubed handle of the brush into the girl’s urethra. Natalie froze and then did start crying at the unfamiliar stretch. It must have stung, the woman knew, but she also knew that that would fade, and so she continued pushing the handle into the girl’s tight hole until it bottomed out. She ignored her daughter’s wailing and slowly and steadily kept pushing until the entrance to the girl’s bladder opened up and accept the makeshift sound.

 

Tanya slid it in all of the way until it hit the top of the little girl’s bladder. She used the brush handle to stroke the inside walls, causing the girl’s crying to stutter. Tanya pulled the brush back a bit and stirred it around inside of the girl. The woman and her husband watched as their baby wailed her way through an orgasm, flailing and bucking as much as she could.

 

“She loves it!” Robert cheered, grinning at Tanya as she continued to fuck their daughter’s pee hole.

 

The woman swapped the eyeliner brush for a slightly larger eyebrow brush. She began easing that into Natalie and smiled, laughing, “I knew she would. She’s such a little slut,” she slid the brush handle into her bladder with one smooth motion, making the baby yelp.

 

“Who’s mommy’s little slut? It’s Natalie! Natalie’s a little slut!” the woman cooed as she started carefully fucking the larger brush into the girl’s bladder.

 

They could tell that the girl was feeling good again; she really did love having her pee hole fucked. Tanya pumped the brush in and out faster now that she was loosened a bit and Natalie began letting out little shrieks every time the rounded tip of the brush handle bumped into the top of her bladder.

 

She babbled something and then came again, kicking her chubby legs and screaming.

 

Natalie relaxed, exhausted after her two orgasms. Tanya looked thoughtfully down at her hand and slid the makeup brush from her daughter’s urethra. She lubed up her pinky finger and extended it, making a fist with the rest of her hand. She pressed the tip of her finger to the mouth of the little hole and pushed. Her daughter stopped crying for a moment in shock as Tanya’s fingertip forced its way into her. Tanya stopped and held still, just the tip inside.

 

Adjusting, Natalie began to cry again, but weaker this time. The woman began rocking her finger forward, slowly edging it deeper and deeper. She felt the tip of her finger pop into Natalie’s bladder and she was soon in as far as she could go. Tanya wiggled her finger, causing her daughter to gasp. Natalie was calming down now that the sting of the initial intrusion was gone. She was still confused by the new sensations she was having from having her urethra and bladder stimulated. The girl clearly liked it, but it was something new and therefor scary to the child.

 

Tanya curled her finger slightly, stretching the opening to the girl’s bladder just a little more. Natalie wiggled unhappily and reached for her mother. Tanya laughed and shook her head, “Mommy will pick you up once she’s done playing, Nat, you silly little slut.”

 

The woman curled her finger again and then started slowly dragging it out of the girl, only to push it back inside. She fucked her daughter this way until she was sure she was loose enough and then started thrusting her finger in and out of Natalie as hard as she could without hurting her.

 

Natalie still had fat tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was also shifting her hips and her little nipples were hard. Tanya wanted to coax her through one more orgasm and then she’d let her rest.

 

Tanya circled her finger inside of the girl and Natalie cried out, so she did it again. The baby stiffened and came again, wailing as her mother wiggled her finger, extending her orgasm.

 

Pulling her finger free, she wiped off her hands, “should we put her down for the night?”

 

Robert nodded, but he didn’t stop holding her open. Tanya picked up the string of her pearls from where they had been sitting in a bowl, slick with lube, and began pressing the first pearl into Natalie’s now relaxed urethra. The pearls were about the width of the woman’s pinky, and so they went in fairly easily, one after the other. Soon the pearls ran out of room in her urethra and began popping into her bladder, making Natalie wiggle.

 

The necklace was long enough to coil a length of pearls in the girl’s bladder, helping the necklace stay in place, while being short enough to not make the girl feel like she needed to pee; they didn’t want her crying all night. The pearls would keep her urethra stretched until morning, allowing them to play even more tomorrow.

 

Tanya and Robert had bought plenty of urethral toys when Tanya had gotten home from King’s party and told her husband about Ravi and his ideas, but for now they had to improvise.

 

Tanya admired the girl held open in front of her. She had three pearls dangling from her urethra, and it looked quite cute. The woman taped it in place and Robert removed his hands, letting her pussy close.

 

The couple carried her to her nursery, but Robert stopped Tanya from putting Natalie in her crib, “I’m going to fuck her first,”

 

The woman laughed, “gonna make her cum _again_? Poor thing.” She waited until Robert had opened his pants and sat in the rocking chair and then handed him their daughter. She leaned against the crib and slid her hand up under her dress as she watched her husband lube up his cock.

 

He began sitting the baby down on his cock carefully but firmly, and Natalie didn’t cry or scream as she was penetrated; she was fucked at least once a day and was fairly used to it.

 

Although, she’d always cry and scream if they made her cum hard enough.

 

The head of the man’s dick pushed inside of the little girl’s small pussy and he grunted at her tightness. He soon hit her cervix, but they had loosened that beyond repair and his cock soon popped inside her womb. He bottomed out, his dick bumping into the baby’s insides and making her moan. Even her womb hugged him tight, she was so small. He didn’t even fit all of the way inside her, even though he was in her womb.

 

He bounced her up and down on his lap. The combination of having her womb be completely full and having her cervix and pussy fucked made her wiggle, hot and tingly again.

 

The man would feel the pearls pressing through the wall to her urethra, little bumps that rubbed at his dick.

 

Natalie could feel them as well, every time her father moved his dick it rubbed against the pearls, stimulating her urethra. There was also a pearl sitting right behind her clit on the inside, and the pearl would bump and press against it, causing the little girl to kick her legs.

 

Robert thrust in as far as he could go and ground his hips, pressing the head of his dick hard into the top of Natalie’s womb. She suddenly stretched just a little more and her father sank into her another quarter inch. Not a lot for Robert but it had the baby gasping.

 

Tanya moaned as she watched, plunging two fingers into herself as she watched her husband fucking their baby daughter, “yeah, fuck that little slut. Look at her, she loves having her daddy fuck her baby pussy,”

 

Picking up the pace, Robert began pulling the baby down onto his dick faster and harder, causing the girl to whimper.

 

Not caring if the girl started to cry again, he slammed into her as hard as he dared and she shrieked, cumming hard as the pearls were jostled and her womb was pounded.

 

Robert grunted as Natalie clamped down on him even tighter than she already was. He couldn’t even thrust she was so tight.

 

He came as his dick was choked, letting out a “ah, fuck!” and shooting against the walls of her womb.

 

He pulled her off of his dick as soon as she had relaxed enough, and they each gave her a kiss on the lips before laying her down in her crib to sleep.

 

The baby was exhausted after all of the orgasms she had had today and might even sleep through the night.

 

Tanya, however, wasn’t tired and she hadn’t cum yet.

 

They went to Nathan’s room and stroked the child’s hair, gently waking him, “hello, baby,” she cooed, smiling at him, “mommy needs to cum, okay?”

 

Nathan rubbed his eyes and sat up, yawning, “okay.”

 

This wasn’t an odd occurrence, Tanya and Robert fucked their children at all times of the day and night. He moved over to let his mommy lie down next to him and crawled down and settled himself in between her legs on the edge of the bed. Tanya sighed as he pushed up her dress, exposing her smooth pussy. The five year old got on his hands and knees in order to lap at her, licking at her clit and pussy-lips. He lacked finesse but was usually enthusiastic, even when sleepy.

 

Robert, aroused again, began worked a lubed finger into the boy. Nathan jumped and looked behind himself for a moment before returning to pleasuring his mother. More fingers were added and soon he was being fucked as he was face down in his mommy’s pussy, eating her out.

 

He moaned into her pussy as his daddy fucked him and sucked his mommy’s clit into his mouth, making her sigh.

 

She played with her own tits, rolling her nipples under her thumbs, gasping and crying out as the little boy pressed his small hand into her pussy in one go. She came hard as her son fisted her, his mouth on her clit.

 

Tanya batted him away from her oversensitive clit, and he slid his hand out of her as well. Robert wasn’t finished, however, and didn’t stop fucking the boy, instead snapping his hips harder. Nathan yelped as his prostate was pounded, and shrieked when his mommy, who had rolled off of the bed, started tugging on his little dick.

 

The little boy came with a cry of “Daddy!”, his thighs quivering.

 

Robert fucked him through his orgasm, still cruelly aiming for the boy’s prostate.

 

When the man came he came deep inside of his son’s ass, and made sure to plug the boy up afterward so that he didn’t leak any of his daddy’s cum.

 

They tucked the boy back in and closed his door, letting him sleep.

  


\---------------

  


A week later and Tanya had her index finger all the way inside of her daughter. Natalie cried as the woman pumped her finger in and out, but the woman ignored her, instead watching her finger disappear into the baby with amazement, “look at her take it!” she exclaimed, “what a good fucking slut!”

 

Robert grinned and pinched at one of the girl’s nipples, “yep, that’s our little slut.”

 

“I wonder how long until she can take your fingers,” Tanya wondered as she curled her finger and stroked the inside of Natalie’s bladder.

 

“Well she should be able to take my pinky if she can take your pointer finger,” Robert pointed out.

 

“Oh good, I wanted her daddy to be able to feel her little bladder too.”

 

Natalie sobbed as pleasure grew inside her, the strange pleasure that she wasn’t yet used to. Tanya continued stroking her bladder as she made short thrusts with her finger, and the baby tried to twist away, wailing.

 

Robert held her firmly but gently, letting his wife continue playing. She swirled her finger around, “I wonder what else we can put in her.”

 

The man stroked the child, calming her, “we have plenty of sounds?”

 

“Yeah, but I really liked using the makeup brushes and my pearls. I want to find things around the house and use them to play with her. Like… a toothbrush. That sort of thing. We would look around and find things for her pussy and ass too. Also Nathan, of course.”

 

“That sounds like it could be fun.” Robert decided, watching his wife continue to fingerfuck their daughter’s bladder.

 

As soon as they forced an orgasm out of the baby they were off, searching the house for things that they could shove inside of their children.

 

They ended up with a pile in the middle of their living room, filled with everything from straws to shampoo bottles and various fruits.

 

The two children were hoarse from screaming by the end of the day.  

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

“I’m going to make you cum for real,” David told Taylor with a smile.

 

Taylor was quiet, confused and not quite sure what to say.

 

“Gonna pump your dick full of cum.” the man explained, having the boy stand in the middle of the floor while Andrew stood to the side and watched with Lydia. 

 

David retrieved the large mason jar full of cum he and his friends have been saving and carefully warmed it to just above body temperature. He held it up to Taylor, who swallowed. 

 

He had taken more than that before, a mason jar’s worth of cum would be okay.

 

The man sucked it all into the enema syringe and carefully began working the tip into Taylor’s dick. The tip was larger than the sounds he was used to taking, and he winced as the tip finally pushed its way inside. David began pushing down the plunger steadily, causing Taylor to yelp as the hot cum was forced up his cock and into his bladder. He was immediately squirming, both from the temperature and from the arousal that hit him hot and heavy. 

 

He panted as his bladder filled, biting his lip as the urge to pee hit him. Some of the cum leaked out from his cock as David removed the syringe, and the man caught it with his fingers, bringing them up to Taylor’s lips. The boy opened his mouth obediently and sucked the cum from the man’s digits. 

 

He held the cum in his bladder, shifting. He felt like he had to pee, but he knew that that was just all the cum inside of him, “how long do I have to hold it?” the boy questioned as he frowned down at his full bladder. 

 

“Just until you cum. So you’d better ask Lydia for help,” David replied, stepping back. 

 

The little boy turned to Lydia, suddenly shy, “Lydia, would you make me cum, please?”

 

“Okay,” the girl agreed and made her way over to him. 

 

She dropped to her knees in front of him and took his pierced cock into her mouth. She ran her tongue over each stud before taking the whole length into her mouth and sucking. Taylor licked his lips and placed a hand in her golden hair as she went down on him. He was already nearing orgasm and a part of him wished that Lydia could suck him for longer. 

 

David came up behind Taylor and slipped a lubed finger inside the boy. He found the boy’s prostate as he placed a hand on Taylor’s lower belly and pushed causing Taylor to let out a yelp as he came and lost control of his bladder at the same time. 

 

It was only for a second, but it was a enough for a pulse of the four men’s cum to shoot into Lydia’s mouth. 

 

Lydia pulled off of Taylor with a  _ pop _ and an offended expression. 

 

Taylor turned red as he looked at her, “I’m sorry!”

 

Andrew stepped in to arrange and pose the two children, pulling out his camera. 

 

“Okay, now piss the cum out all over her,” Andrew instructed. 

 

Taylor and Lydia both froze and stared at each other for a moment, before they both came to a silent agreement and Taylor began to pee, hitting Lydia right across her mouth on accident and then her flat chest. He sighed in relief as he began emptying himself and Lydia opened her mouth, catching the cum in the air and posing for the camera.

 

The end result of the photographs would be a prepubescent boy appearing to cum in huge amounts all over a nude ten year old girl. It would be beautiful, thought Andrew.  

 

Taylor was covering Lydia in cum. He felt bad because it was in her hair, but he still had more. He tried to avoid her hair and eyes as he peed, but the time Taylor was finally empty again Lydia was a mess. Andrew took more pictures of her as her face dripped cum, posing her and instructing her to part her lips. 

 

Satisfied, the man put down his camera and handed the girl a towel, allowing her to wipe her face.

 

“Daddy, I’m going to be all icky,” Lydia complained, looking at her hair and frowning. 

 

It’s okay Baby, we’re going to give you a bath.”

 

Andrew helped the girl to her feet and the four of them made their way into the master bath. David began running a bath for Lydia, testing the water to make sure it wasn’t too hot. He had her get in and Andrew leaned her all the way back until she was lying in the tub, the drain still opened. The man took the girl’s legs and pulled her backward until her pussy was directly under the faucet, her clit and pussy being blasted by water. She shrieked in surprise at the intensity of it and then men laughed. 

 

Taylor watched, the good tingly feeling returning as he watched Lydia writhe in the bathtub, moaning. Her hair was getting wet and a piece was sticking to her mouth. Taylor reached out and brushed the wet lock aside and Lydia’s eyes met his. 

 

Her eyes were wild and desperate and she panted and squirmed, not sure if she wanted to get away from the water or not. It was beating down on her pussy hard, her clit already over sensitive from the rough treatment. She reached up and grabbed Taylor’s hand, squeezing it as she was tortured in the best way. 

 

Lydia cried out as she came, unable to take more of the water pounding down over her clit. She grabbed onto the boy’s hand tighter and tried not to kick her legs.

 

She tried to squirm away from the water but Andrew held her down. Soon she was screaming from over-stimulation as her clit was battered by the strong flow of water, begging to be set free, “please Daddy, stop!  _ Oh no! _ No! I can’t! Please make it stop  _ ahh!” _

 

She came again, her back arching against the porcelain of the tub as she yelled. It almost hurt, her orgasm was so strong.

 

Her daddy still held her and she began sobbing, her sensitive pussy and clit still being abused despite her two orgasms. 

 

Lydia’s clit did hurt now, even through the good feelings, and she came in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure, the best kind of agony. 

 

Andrew took pity on her and let her up, the girl scooting backward and slumping against the tub, unable to keep herself upright without assistance. The man plugged the bathtub and it began to fill, causing Lydia to sigh as the hot water started creeping over her. The two men allowed her to bathe, ordering Taylor in there too because they might as well clean him as well.

 

Taylor helped wash Lydia because she was so wrung out. She sighed as the boy lightly scrubbed her with a soapy sponge, dragging it all over her body. When he parted her legs and ran the soft sponge over her pussy she gasped and jolted. 

 

He used his hand instead, able to be gentler that way, rubbing the soap into her puffy pussy-lips and making sure to wash her still engorged clit, despite protests from Lydia.

 

Both of them clean and Lydia falling asleep in the heat of the water, David and Andrew brought them towels and dried the kids off. 

 

Lydia was difficult to dry very well, she was having a hard time standing on her own, her legs still wobbly, so Andrew had to hold her up and try to run the towel over her body. She cringed as the man dried her pussy, still too sensitive for even the soft cloth, “I came too much,” she whispered to Andrew. 

 

He laughed, “I thought about making you cum another time but I want you to be functional, so I didn’t want to overdo it,” he admitted and gave her a quick kiss. 

 

The girl usually came at least three times a day but it was so different having three practically crest one right after another, the pleasure never stopping. 

 

“We have one more set of pictures to take,” Andrew informed the two children. It was the real reason he had come to David’s; the pictures of Taylor cumming was his art, this next shoot was purely for money. He had taken quite a few commissions at King’s party and he was starting to work his way through them.

 

He dried and curled Lydia’s hair, running his fingers through them to give her a more natural look. The man applied some makeup, bolder than usual with false eyelashes and a red lip.

 

Andrew cinched her into a black underbust corset and handed her a garter belt, stockings, and a pair of stilettos.

 

He clamped a heavy steel collar around Taylor’s neck, applied a little powder, and announced them camera ready.

 

The man paying Andrew wanted pictures of Lydia dominating a little boy, raping and hurting him. 

 

That was easy enough, but David and Andrew didn’t want to  _ really  _ hurt Taylor. They had decided to have Lydia use David’s extra strength Icy Hot as lube for everything she needed it for. That way he would wince, sob, and writhe and scream as Lydia fucked his ass.

 

They all went down to the basement, a perfect setting with all its chains and shackles, even toys lined the walls.

 

Padlocking Taylor’s dick to the chain attached to the basement floor, David smiled at him and gave the top of his head a chaste kiss.

 

He shackled the boy’s wrists together as he talked, “this is going to be like a punishment, but you’ll cum so it won’t be as bad, okay?”

 

Taylor stared at him, not understanding. The man started again, “Andrew needs to take pictures of something that won’t be fun for you, like when you get punished. But it’ll be over soon,” he stroked the side of Taylor’s face. 

 

“Just remember that it’s only for a little bit, not like your punishments.”

 

Those were usually hours. 

 

Taylor bit his lip, scared now, “okay.”

 

Andrew gave Lydia a black harnessless dildo, which she slipped into her pussy. She tightened her pelvic muscles, keeping the dildo in place

 

She had never used one of these before, but she had seen them in some of the porn videos her daddy had her watch. It was weird feeling like she had a penis, she pointed her hips this way and that, giving a thrust and trying not to giggle. 

 

David handed her his Icy Hot and told her to slick up her dick. 

 

Andrew had her pose for the camera with Taylor in the background, her fake dick shiny with “lube” and advertising what was about to happen. 

 

Finally it was time, and Lydia stood behind the little boy, looking confused because she had no lube to finger open him with. 

 

“Don’t prep him, just do it,” instructed David.

 

Taylor tensed and then immediately tried to relax, knowing from experience that the tighter someone was the more it hurt.  

 

“Sorry Taylor,” Lydia whispered and began to push in. 

 

The boy winced as his dry ass was breached. Andrew began taking pictures.

 

The girl paused to let the boy adjust for a moment, but instead of relaxing he tensed up and gasped.

 

Suddenly his ass was tingling, burning but also freezing. He knew what this was, and that it would linger even after Lydia was done fucking him. He let himself cry as David told Lydia that he was okay and to keep going. 

 

Taylor squeezed his eyes closed in pain as Lydia finished thrusting into him, spreading the Icy Hot deep into his ass. He sobbed as Lydia began snapping her hips, his ass under-prepared and burning.

 

They made the perfect picture, Andrew thought. A pierced boy chained down by his dick sobbing in pain as he’s bent over and fucked by a little girl with with a corset cinching in her waist and a strap-on held inside of her pussy. This should definitely suit his customer’s taste. 

 

The little boy shook his head as Lydia fucked into him. She was bumping into his prostate with every thrust, and the tingly burn was starting to feel less hot and painful and more just tingly. He didn’t want this to feel good though, he hated this. 

 

He had to keep himself from rocking his hips back, crying now in discomfort and also fear for what it might mean about him if he came from something like this. That would mean he really was a slut, like his daddy said. 

 

Lydia began to pull Taylor’s nipple rings and he yelped in pained pleasure. She tugged again and that was enough to make the boy cry out and cum, shaking on his feet and gasping for breath. 

 

David let out a surprised laugh as Taylor came.

 

Lowering his camera, Andrew laughed as well, “what a slut.”

 

“That’s my boy,” David chuckled. 

 

Andrew had his pictures, so they freed Taylor and cleaned him up, washing the makeup off of Lydia’s face as well.

 

The photographer helped Lydia into his trunk, “I’ll give you copies, of course,” he told David,

 

David had started a little Gallery in Taylor’s room of the children’s pictures, forcing Taylor to look at them day and night. The boy wouldn’t like having that last shoot on his wall, the man knew, so he was going to put the on the wall next to his bed. 

 

He’d fall asleep and wake up to images of himself being raped by his little friend.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

Andrew got off of the phone with the retired art history professor. The two men had met at King’s party and when Andrew explained about what he could do with Lydia’s womb, the man became very interested. He very much enjoyed oviposition, he explained, and would pay quite a bit for photos of children like Lydia laying eggs.  

 

The photographer called Lydia into the room that was used as a little studio. She obeyed with some trepidation. She knew that her daddy had been preparing something in the room, and that always meant that she was in for more than a simple lingerie-shoot. Especially because all of her friends were invited over today as well.

 

There was a blue chaise lounge she had never seen before in the room, partially surrounded by gauzy fabric that hung from above. There were props as well, and Lydia was sure now that this wasn’t a normal photoshoot, her daddy worked too hard. When Andrew worked hard on his photography projects like this it always meant that she was going to end up crying. 

 

The girl smiled a bit shakily at the man, “hi, Daddy.” 

 

He smiled back at her and reached out to adjust a curl. Andrew had already done her hair and makeup and he had left her looking very natural, “you look lovely.” he told her as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

 

The door opened behind Lydia and she turned to find David, who was smiling at her in the way that the girl didn’t like.

 

Lydia was very thankful not to have been trained by David like the boys had all been. David scared her in a way that should couldn’t explain; he just had an aura that set the girl on edge, “hi Uncle David,” she greeted as she let the man run an appreciative hand down her spine. 

 

“Hello, my beautiful girl.”

 

“Uncle David will be helping with your pictures today,” Andrew explained, setting his tripod aside for the moment.

 

David picked up a basket of shiny eggs, eager to get going. Lydia lay on the bench and parted her thighs for the man.

 

“Are you ready?” Andrew asked, preparing his camera. This wasn’t for the old man that had hired him, these shots of Lydia getting stuffed with eggs were just for him (and his friends if they wanted copies, and they usually did.) 

 

David nodded and began fingering the girl’s pussy, opening her up and making sure to focus on her g-spot. Lydia had learned how to (mostly) hold perfectly still while aroused thanks to Andrew’s pictures, so while she shook, she didn’t rock her hips like she wanted. 

 

Soon the man had picked up a duck egg. It was slightly larger than a chicken egg and with a thicker shell so that it had less chance of breaking. Andrew had boiled them so in the instance they did crack, egg wouldn’t go everywhere.  

 

Lydia gasped as the first egg was pressed into her with the tapered side facing outward for the later laying. He slid it deeper and she moaned. It was thick and heavy and felt almost like ben wa balls. She liked those. 

 

He bottomed out at her cervix but he kept pressing, grunting at the resistance but not wanting to break the egg. He rocked it forward and little by little her cervix began to open up to accept the egg. Lydia gasped as it stretched her cervix wide and then popped into her womb, the egg still cool from the refrigerator. 

 

Lydia had two eggs in her womb and one in her pussy when she suddenly realized that the entire basket of two dozen eggs was going to go inside her. She tried not to cry and bit her lip as another egg breached her cervix, stretching her womb further.

 

The eggs stimulated her g-spot every time they slid in, and that combined with the stretch in her cervix and womb had her cumming. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened her mouth in a silent scream.

 

David didn’t pause, pushing another egg inside of her and forcing another into her womb. This went on and on, Lydia groaning as she was filled and stretched, rubbing her stomach as she slowly grew. She began to cry once they were just a little over halfway through, and Andrew lowered his camera for a moment and smiled at her encouragingly, “You can do it Sweetheart, you’re over halfway there. This isn’t any different then the baby.”

 

She sniffled and nodded, trying to put on a brave face. She forced herself to stop crying, blinking rapidly to hold in the tears. 

 

It didn’t last and she was soon sobbing harder as she was stuffed completely full. The last egg went in, and Lydia’s eyes rolled back as she jolted. She somehow felt fuller then she did with the inflatable baby, and the girl thought that her daddy was wrong about her being just ass full as with that. 

 

Lydia panted, rubbing her full belly in circles and starting to shiver. The cold of the eggs inside of her was cooling her down, making her nipples harden, “I’m cold, Daddy,” she complained, “and I’m too full. I can’t move.” 

 

“You don’t have to move much, you’re staying on that couch. And you’ll warm up soon,” Andrew reassured. 

 

He kept her on her back, highlighting her prominent belly. He draped her arms and legs just so and told her to keep that pose.    

 

The man looked at the little girl, her body poured across the chaise lounge artfully, nude with her legs almost innocently parted. He smiled in amusement, “Lydia and the Swan.”

 

David looked at him, “what?”

 

“It’s this painting based on a myth, Leda and the Swan… long story short, she lays eggs, so it’s kinda… nevermind. I’m just basing these pictures off of that idea.” 

 

The other man stared at him, “why are you smart if you smoke so much damn weed?” he asked.

 

“Shut up,” Andrew snorted, rolling his eyes   

 

He began to take pictures, occasionally having Lydia change her pose or expression. The girl had gotten quite good at doing this; Andrew took  _ a lot _ of pictures all of the time. 

 

The man was only selling his pictures now instead of uploading them on the dark web for free. It was thanks to David’s help that he was able to do that, so the man got a small percentage of each sale.

 

This shoot Andrew was going to be proud of, he was actually excited to shoot and edit this series of photographs. He adjusted one of her arms and instructed the girl to lay her eggs.

 

Lydia’s cervix was already loose and still a little dilated so as she began to push, the first egg popped through into her pussy. She bore down and it slid free, rolling from the table and dropping into the basket that David had left there. 

 

It wasn’t too long before the tingly feeling came back in her belly button that she now knew was “being horny”. She moaned as she pushed out yet another egg, each one bringing her closer and closer to orgasm.

 

“Play with your tits,” Andrew demanded. 

 

The girl obeyed and flicked her nipples, rubbing and pinching. Her breathing was coming faster now, and with one more egg pushing its way out of her she came with a shout, shaking.

 

That was the shot, Andrew thought. A bloated Lydia draped across the chaise lounge with her head thrown back and pure pleasure on her face as she pushes an egg from her pussy. 

 

Once Lydia had pushed out enough eggs to make her stomach look barely bloated anymore, the man stopped her, “you can finish that in the living room, Fred will help you. Send up Taylor when you get there.”

 

Hurt that she was being dismissed halfway through her ordeal, she nodded with teary eyes, “okay, Daddy,” she said as she very gingerly got off of the bench and walked to the door. 

 

Soon Taylor was entering the room, visibly nervous after he saw what had been done to Lydia. 

 

David gave him a quick kiss and then guided him to the chaise lounge. The boy lay down and then a basket of eggs appeared, and Taylor knew where those were going, “please don’t put those in me,” the boy pleaded as his daddy fingered his ass open.

 

“You know it’s going to happen no matter what you say, Baby,” David scolded as he held one of the goose eggs to Taylor’s asshole. 

 

The eggs were two inches wide and Taylor began crying even before the egg began being nudged through his sphincter, the man going slow so that he didn’t break the egg. Taylor let out a choked gasp as the large egg was swallowed by his hole. He covered his eyes with his hands as his daddy pushed it in further with his fingers and then pressed another egg to the boy’s ass. 

 

David began having problems with the fourth egg, there was no more room, but he persisted and the egg slid inside. Taylor froze as he felt the first egg get shoved around the curve in his colon. 

 

The egg was now in his transverse colon, he knew. His daddy had taught him all about colons, dicks, balls, pussies… it was the only education that he got besides his sex training.

 

Taylor whined as another egg was pressed into him, and looked down at himself for the first time. The eggs were visible in his stomach, creating sizable bulges that followed the line of his colon. The boy watched in awe and horror as another egg was pushed in and the bumps inside of him all moved and shifted forward. 

 

At the end David had gotten six goose eggs into Taylor’s ass. The boy didn’t look pregnant like Lydia had, but the was the bumps of the eggs followed his colon was very unique and enticing

 

Andrew lay him on the bench more artfully in a way that exposed his stomach. The man took pictures of the boy while David waited impatiently, checking the time on his phone. 

 

Taylor grunted with each egg he pushed out, feeling them each bump over his prostate. He began to pant and was on the verge of orgasm when Andrew stopped him, three eggs still inside the boy. Taylor moaned in distress. 

 

Lowering his camera, Andrew rolled his eyes at David who was browsing twitter and proclaimed Taylor officially finished. The man took Taylor downstairs as quickly as he could without running. It would be fun to help remove these eggs from the boy. 

 

Casey was next, and Fred followed him upstairs. The man had insisted on helping out with his boy so he was trading places with David, who had rolled his eyes. 

 

Casey got up onto the chaise lounge and positioned himself with his head down and ass up. The basket of duck eggs was switched out for one with two ostrich eggs, six inches long and five inches wide. Fred brought the basket over to Casey and held it in front of the boy. Casey’s eyes went wide; he knew where those were going, and he knew that he could handle one of the eggs, but  _ two? _

 

“Daddy, please no,” he whispered.

 

“Sorry Baby but you have to. Daddy’s getting paid for this, and stuffing your ass full makes me happy. You want me to be happy, right?”

 

Casey did want his daddy to be happy; when he wasn’t happy he was angry, and Casey was terrified of those times. He nodded and then lay his head on his arms, “yeah, I wanna make you happy, Daddy.”

 

“Okay, then be a good girl and relax your hole,” he instructed as he moved behind the boy and slicked up his fist. He plunged his hand into Casey’s ass in one push, thrusting his hand in and out of the loose hole in order to prepare him for what was coming. He gave the little boy a brief but rough fisting before slipping his hand free and slicking up one of the huge eggs. He pressed the rounded end against Casey’s hole and pushed. 

 

Casey sucked in a lungful of air and his eyes watered as the thick egg began to slowly enter him. When it finally worked its way in the boy let out a scream. 

 

Andrew lowered his camera and scolded him for being too loud. Sobbing, Casey apologized and grit his teeth as the egg was slowly forced deeper. He curled his toes and squeezed his eyes shut and the largest part stretched him. 

 

Suddenly his hole swallowed the egg with one final push from Frank, “ _ oh!”  _ Casey yelped as he felt it slide completely inside. 

 

Frank shoved the egg in as far as it would go, his hand following the egg into the boy’s ass. The egg bottomed out and Casey choked. 

 

The boy had a very large bulge right below his ribs, a little too high to look like a proper pregnancy. Which was one of the reasons that they were using two eggs; fill him up completely. It forced Casey to adjust the way he was kneeling, it was so big.

 

The second ostrich egg was pressed against Casey’s hole, and this one entered easier now that he had been stretched. The boy still grunted as the widest part of the egg breached him; five inches stung no matter what, even with his ruined asshole.

 

Frank flipped him over and Andrew assessed him. The boy didn’t look pregnant, the bulges were two distinct bumps in his belly, but the man liked that. He found it more interesting that way. 

 

Andrew took his pictures and then it was time for Casey to expel the eggs. The huge basket was placed on the floor, ready to catch them. 

 

Casey pushed, curling his hands into fists and grunting. The egg slowly began moving, centimeter by centimeter. After a good ten minutes the tapered end of the egg started to slowly appear, the tip peeking out of his loose hole. 

 

The boy was quickly becoming tired, but he tried to push even harder now that he could feel it at his broken sphincter. He bore down hard and the egg popped free, falling into the basket.

 

The other egg went even slower, Casey losing steam. Freely weeping now, Casey let out a little cry and the other egg dropped into the basket as well. 

 

Applauding, Frank praised him “good job Baby! Daddy’s so proud of you.”

 

“Thanks Daddy,” Casey sobbed, “I wanna go home.”

 

“Aw, it’s okay, we’ll go home soon. Let’s go see Lydia and Taylor okay? We can see how they’re doing.”

 

“...Okay.”

 

Frank had to carry Casey out of the room, the little boy’s legs were too weak to stand on. 

 

He went downstairs and sat, settling Casey in his lap to rest, “You’re up, Ravi.”

 

Ravi lifted Nicky into his arms and smiled at him, “let’s go take some pictures.”

 

The little boy sat on the bench, a little nervous as Ravi used a syringe to squirt a little lube into his urethra. The boy was always scared to find out what his daddy was going to put inside of his dick. Sometimes it felt really good and other times it was horrible (but still felt really good at the same time.)

 

Ravi picked up a small basket of quail eggs and showed it to Nicky, “we’re going to play birds. We’re going to make you into a mama bird and have you lay eggs.”

 

Nicky bit his lip, that didn’t sound that bad, “okay.”

 

The man picked up a lubed egg and began sliding it into the little boy’s urethra. The inch wide egg made the little boy squeal as it was forced into his dick. 

 

He began to cry as Ravi pushed it in further with his finger. The egg filled the boy’s entire cock and made it bulge obscenely. The man lightly wrapped his fingers around it and tugged, making the kid whimper. 

 

They got Nicky to stop crying and Andrew began to take pictures. When it was time to lay his egg Ravi told him he’d have to use his hands. It would be impossible for Nicky to push out the egg otherwise.  

 

Nicky squeezed the top of his cock where the end of the egg was and worked it like he would a tube of toothpaste. He moaned as he felt the egg shifting and begin sliding down his urethra. He began to pant in arousal, even as he winced at the stretch. The egg soon poked out of the boy’s stretched out slit and slowly began to push its way out. 

 

The little boy grunted and came as it slipped free from his pee hole and onto the bench. Relief that the egg was free washed over him along with his orgasm and he drew in a ragged breath.  

 

His little cock gaped even larger than it usually did and Andrew had the little boy hold his stretched-out cock open for the camera. 

 

Signaling that they were done, Andrew flipped through the pictures on his camera.

 

Ravi slid Nicky’s thick prince’s wand into place and locked it. This guaranteed that the boy wouldn’t leak; his bladder opening had been stretched too far. It probably wasn’t irreparable, but Ravi would make sure that it would be soon. 

 

He picked up the kid and carried him out, smiling in amusement as Nicky leaned his head on Ravi’s shoulder and sighed sleepily. 

 

The man set the boy down in the pile of sleeping children in the middle of the living room floor.

 

They had all been very well behaved models and so they were getting to rest before the men had more fun with them. 

 

Andrew stayed upstairs on his computer, editing his photographs as the children were fucked, too absorbed in his work to pay any attention to the yelps and little screams coming from downstairs.          
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be uploading every day now because of life, but I'll upload whenever I can! :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New kid, but she's just a one shot.

 

 

 

The girl was lovely. She met King’s requirements perfectly: age eight to ten, freckles, brunette, skinny, straight teeth, and of course, she had to be beautiful. 

 

She was a hard find, the freckles throwing him. He had followed her for a few days, learning her schedule and route home from school. 

 

Now he had her bound and gagged in the back of his van, listening to her trying to wail through the ball gag. 

 

By the time they had gotten home she had tired herself out, and only struggled weakly as she was lifted into David’s arms after he parked in the garage. He took her down to the basement and Taylor peeked from the top of the stairs, curious, “who’s she for?”

 

The man looked up from where he was chaining the girl to the wall, spreading her limbs wide, “You won’t remember meeting Raymond King, you were in the gimp suit.”

 

David laughed as Taylor wrinkled his nose at the memory, “he’s a very rich man with his fingers in a lot of pies. He’s well connected and the perfect guy to cozy up to,” the man explained. 

 

“Okay,” the boy nodded, not really understanding. 

 

“Now go ahead a take a nap for later, I have some work to do here,” he looked over at Grace.

 

“Okay,” the boy said again, and then shyly added, “can I sleep in your bed please? I’ll stay away from the windows, I promise.”

 

David allowed it, sending a smiling Taylor up the stairs. He closed the door and turned to look at the girl.  

 

Hopefully she would be a natural at this, training out a gag reflex could really be a pain. Taylor’s reflex was completely gone now, but it had taken quite a bit of tedious work in the beginning.

 

The man told the girl to open her mouth, but she stubbornly clamped her jaw shut. 

 

David simply pinched Grace’s nose shut until the girl had to open her mouth to gasp for breath. The man quickly shoved the spider gag into her mouth, forcing her jaw open. Tears streamed down her face as she attempted to yell, pulling on her bonds. David pulled a bottle of cherry flavored oral numbing spray and began liberally coating her throat with the stuff, spraying as far down as he could. She Grace jumped and twitched as the liquid was sprayed into her mouth and down her throat.

 

The man gave it a minute to take effect before spraying her again and liberally coated the long double ended dildo in David’s hand, at least three feet long. He placed the tip on her tongue and started sliding it down, sinking it into her throat. The girl sobbed, making it harder for her to breathe and forcing David to take the dildo back out. 

 

He slapped her suddenly, not hard, but enough to shock her into silence, “if you cry like that you’ll choke and die. You don’t want to die, right?”

 

Grace shook her head, terrified. Of course David wouldn’t really allow her to stop breathing, but the girl wasn’t aware of that. The man raised the dildo again and began sliding it back inside, “okay then.”

 

The girl began to gag despite the numbing spray as David pushed the toy down through her throat’s upper sphincter. It wasn’t bad enough to make her vomit though and she managed to settle her reflex with some work.

 

David watched her throat bulge as the toy went down further and smiled.

 

The dildo kept being pushed deeper and deeper and Grace began growing frightened, not sure how much longer she could hold her breath. The head of the dildo passed into her stomach and bottomed out, making the girl gurgle in shock and discomfort as she gagged again. 

 

David held the dildo still for a few moments, letting the girl adjust, and then slowly pulled the long toy up and out of her. She immediately began gasping and coughing. David stroked her hair, “it’s alright, sweetheart, we only have to do this until you don’t need the spray and stop gagging. So I’d work hard if I were you,” he told the pretty nine year old.

 

He sprayed her and the dildo down again and went back to work, pushing the dildo down her throat and into her stomach, holding it still and then pulling it back out.

 

By the end of the day the Grace could swallow down the toy without much issue as long as she had the numbing spray, and so he began slowly pumping the long dildo in and out of her throat. She didn’t stop gagging while having her throat gently fucked that day, but she did improve.

 

The next day David gave her throat a break, supplying the girl with plenty of cough drops and keeping her locked in the basement all day. She spent the time crying, which wasn’t a surprise, it was only her second full day here after all.

 

At one point Taylor was send down to talk to her and endorse accepting her new daddy. David kept the basement door open so that he could hear, curious as to what Taylor would come up with. 

 

“Hi, I’m Taylor. I’m nine too.” The boy greeted the girl shackled to the floor by her ankle. 

 

Grace eyed him suspiciously, “I’m Grace. You’re naked. Did the man get you too?”

 

Taylor nodded, “yeah, he stole me. But it’s okay because now he’s my daddy and I love him.”

 

David smiled, amused. 

 

The little girl sniffed, tears starting to well up in her eyes, “I want my real daddy!” she cried, wiping at her face. 

 

“I did too, but my new daddy loves me more the my other daddy did. He fucks me a lot and makes me feel good, which is what you do when you love someone. Daddy loves me a lot, so he fucks me a lot.”

 

“Fuck?” Grace asked, not understanding what the word meant. She knew it was a swear, but nothing else. 

 

“Yeah like, sex. You know, he puts his penis inside of my butt and makes me cum.”

 

She stared at him and he sighed, “It’s like… you get all hot and tingly and kinda dizzy, and you feel really good in between your legs, and then you explode,” Taylor made an explosion noise and gestured with his hands, “but like a really good explosion. It’s the best and I bet your new daddy will make you cum lots too.”

 

Grace shook her head, “I don’t want to.”

 

“I didn’t at the start either. Sometimes I still don’t want to do things at first because they’re scary but Daddy always makes me feel good no matter what.”

 

David made his way down the stairs, causing Grace to shrink back and press herself into the wall. The man smiled at the two kids, “I have an idea. Because Grace’s new daddy wants to make her cum for the first time and we can’t show her what it feels like, we can show her what it looks like.”

 

Taylor understood and stepped over to his daddy, waiting to be told how David wanted to fuck him. The man bent down and kissed Taylor deep, licking his way into his mouth and kissing the boy until he began to moan. David straightened, smiling at Taylor’s flushed cheeks, “on your knees facing Grace,” he ordered.

 

The little boy complied, kneeling on a nearby rug. David had scattered plush rugs all over the basement so that when he fucked a kid he didn’t have to kneel or lie on the hard basement floor. 

 

The man snatched up one of the bottles of lube that he also had scattered around for easy access and knelt behind the boy. He slicked up his fingers and pushed two fingers in at once, making Taylor yelp. David chuckled and curled his fingers, causing the boy to repeat the noise. 

 

“He’s not hurt. He feels good,” he told a wide eyed Grace before beginning to rock his hand forward, “tell her how you feel, Baby.”

 

Taylor panted and nodded, arching his back and shifting his hips, giving the man easier access, “it  _ does _ feel good. It--  _ ooh,  _ it’s like, you’ve never felt anything this good before. It m-makes me feel so good sometimes I yell really loud.”

 

David added a third finger and began fucking them in and out, hard, scissoring them apart inside of him. Taylor groaned as his ass was stretched, “Daddy please!”

 

“You want something, Baby?” he pressed again on the boy’s prostate, making him jump. 

 

“Please Daddy, fuck me and make me cum!”

 

David smiled and lined up his slick cock, pushing the head inside easily. Taylor moaned and shifted his lips back, trying to get more of his daddy’s cock inside of him. The man kissed the boy’s temple and thrust forward, giving the kid what he wanted. 

 

Taylor cried out as David slammed into him, “ _ Ahh! _ Daddy! Oh!” 

 

The man began to pump his hips, fucking the child. He took a hand off of the boy’s hips and began pulling on one of Taylor’s nipple piercings. Taylor gasped and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. 

 

Grace had never seen a penis before, and now she had seen a naked boy  _ and _ a naked man. She had also not really known what sex was, and now she was watching it, and it looked really scary. She didn’t want anything up her butt, and Taylor kept wiggling and making what appeared to be pained faces, squeezing his eyes shut and gasping. He even yelled sometimes. The man and Taylor claimed that he felt good, but it certainly didn’t look like he was.

 

David pumped into the boy, the both of them kneeling and Taylor basically sitting in the man’s lap. The boy ground himself down on the cock inside of him, panting, “Daddy, Daddy I’m going to cum.”

 

“Okay, Baby, cum for Daddy,” David allowed, tugging on the nipple ring he had been playing with. 

 

Taylor arched his back and slammed himself down onto David’s dick, letting out a little scream. David rocked into him and kissed his ear as he came down, feeling the little boy relax in his arms. He smiled at Grace, “and that’s fucking and cumming. Did it look fun? I hope so because you’ll be doing a lot of it soon.”

 

Hugging herself, Grace shook her head, “I don’t want to. I want to go home!” she began sobbing again and David sighed. 

 

As much fun as this stage was, when you really got to rape them, all of the crying could get old quick. He loved making them cry while he was raping them, but this was just excessive. He signaled for Taylor to come with him and had him follow him up the stairs. He turned the light out before he locked the door, leaving the girl in complete darkness.

  
  


\---------------

  
  


The next day David deemed her throat recovered enough and tied her up to the wall again. She struggled, cried, and even yelled a bit but she quieted when she saw the spider gag. David held it up in front of her, “Now,” be began, “you can either open your mouth or I pinch your nose shut again and then spank you later, what’ll it be?”

 

Grace considered, and then opened her mouth, terrified of being hit. Tears fell onto her lightly freckled chest as the spider gag was secured, holding her mouth wide.

 

David prepared her like he had last night and quickly worked her up to being able to handle a slow fucking all the way into her stomach as long as he was using plenty of numbing spray and applying often. By the end of the day she was able to take faster and harder thrusts without gagging very much at all.

 

Her days went of like this, the man training her throat almost every day. 

 

David kept her scared and didn’t bother trying to train her in any other way other than how to deepthorat. King wanted to be able to rape her at first (a preference that David completely understood,) and so he didn’t want her too docile. 

 

David was careful to break her just enough that she was somewhat cooperative but still terrified and resistant. He kept her in that state until King arrived one day in a non-flashy, someone scratched car. The man entered the house through the garage, having parked inside of it so that they could load Grace into the car privately. He looked around and spotted Taylor. He grinned, “Ah hah! So that’s what the little slut looks like,” King exclaimed, beckoning the boy over and pulling on his prince albert, “how cute. He’s just my type, really. You seem to find very beautiful children.”

 

King dropped the little boy’s cock and looked around, “speaking of, where is  _ my _ beautiful child?”  

 

“Right this way,” David guided the other man into the soundproofed basement, where Grace was shackled to the floor by her ankle. She was completely nude and King admired her lithe body and perky little nipples. His eyes slid up to her face and he nodded, “she’s lovely. Just the right amount of freckles, pretty lips, nice ass, and a beautiful face.”

 

He made his way over to where Grace was standing, stroking a hand through her chestnut locks, “now to test one thing. I hope you’re ready, Cutie,” he warned and held a ring gag up to her lips. 

 

She opened her mouth and accepted it tearfully, and King nodded, “good girl,” he praised as he undid his pants.

 

Grace watched with wide eyes as the man pulled out his hard cock, holding it in her face. She had never seen a penis this close before, and it was making her heart race. She had an idea of what the man wanted to do with that dick, and she started to scramble backward. 

 

King caught her and put a hand on the back of her neck, pushing her head down on his cock as he thrust forward and down her throat in one go. 

 

She tried to let out a scream, the vibrations making the man sigh. He pulled out and gave the girl a gasping breath of air and then slammed back down her throat, this time actually fucking her. He held her head tightly against his crotch, keeping her still as he fucked her throat hard. 

 

Grace didn’t gag despite the rough fucking, but she put her hands on King’s legs and tried to push him away, tears still rolling down her face. 

 

He laughed and just fucked her harder, letting the girl have minimal gasps of air as he did. 

 

His breath quickened, the slick wet velvet of her throat caressing him every time the girl swallowed. He gave one last thrust, pushing himself in to the hilt and held her head against him, ignoring her as she began to struggle as she started running out of air. He shot down something her throat, forcing her to swallow.  

 

King sighed as he slowly pulled out and Grace sucked in breath after breath, glad to have air again.

 

The man nodded to David, cleaning himself off with a handkerchief and tucking himself back into his pants, “wonderful job. Just the right amount of struggle.”

 

The ring gag allowed Grace to make too much noise so they switched her to a ball gag instead. They tied her up with her arms behind her back and her legs bent. 

 

Grace was placed in King’s trunk completely immobile and silently weeping. 

 

King smiled at her and closed the trunk with a bang.   

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

David ignored the boy as Taylor shrieked and twisted against the metal cuffs chaining him to the wall. He was beyond begging now and could only scream and sob, words beyond him.

The man held a rubbing alcohol soaked cotton swab just inside of the boy’s urethra, rotating it slowly and making Taylor grit his teeth.

He had been bad. His daddy wouldn’t tell him what he had done, but he must have been really, really bad because he had never been in this much pain during his punishments before. Tears ran down Taylor’s cheeks as the cotton swab was removed. The burn remained.

David re-soaked the swab until it was over-saturated and dripping. He slid it in until it was just peeking out from the boy’s urethra. One end of the swab was irritating Taylor’s slit, while the other pressed against the entrance of his bladder. The sopping wet cotton sitting against the sphincter of his bladder leaked alcohol. The liquid pooled inside of the boy’s dick, adding to his agony.

Taylor screamed.

His dick was on fire, it burned so badly. He could hardly think enough to start begging, “Daddy, Daddy stop please! Please! It hurts so bad I can’t-- Please-- Ahhh!” Taylor panted out as he thrashed.

The man chuckled and thoroughly soaked another swab, “you’re doing so good, baby. Daddy’s proud of you.”

David had had a terrible day. Normally he worked from home, but today he was called into the office just to be yelled at by his incompetent boss for something that the other man did.

So now he was taking it out on Taylor. Torturing a child, making them beg and sob, always raised his spirits.

Taylor had started to like the feeling of Icy Hot, and so the man had to up his game. He decided on using alcohol, it was sterile and would burn like hell. So he had chained the boy to the basement wall, forced a large vibrating plug into his ass, and began.

David would have to think of something that he could tell Taylor that he had done wrong, but he’d worry about that later. For now he was going to push the second cotton swab in alongside the first.

Taylor forgot to breath as the swab slid in as David held the first in order to keep it from going deeper and getting lost. The little boy hung from the chains holding him spread-eagle, tense and shaking. He still didn’t draw in a breath, and so David slapped him, almost hard enough to make a mark.

The boy gasped, his cheek stinging. The pain was nothing compared to the burning in his dick, but the fact that his daddy had hit him left him shocked. David had never hit him before, aside from spankings.

“I had to do it, Baby. You weren’t breathing. I wish I hadn’t had to,” David lied.

He stroked Taylor’s hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead, “only one more swab, you’re so close!”

Sobbing hard again, the boy began pleading, “please don’t! I can’t do another!”

“Well you have to. It’s part of your punishment,” David explained as he took the third swab, drenched and dripping, and forced it into the little boy’s dick. He pushed it in slowly, watching as Taylor writhed and tried to kick his legs. His head was thrown back, agony written across his face. It looked almost as if he was cumming.

Cotton Swab finally inside, David stepped away and admired the little boy. Deciding that Taylor was missing something, the man went and picked up two small bullet vibrators. He held them up so that the boy could see, causing Taylor to let out a weak, “please…”

The man attached a bullet to each nipple piercing. David flipped on the vibrators and Taylor gasped. A jolt a pleasure shot through him, even through the pain in his cock.

“Now, go ahead and relax, and I’ll come get you in an hour,” David smiled and turned to walk up the stairs.

“Daddy! That’s too long! Don’t leave, please!” Taylor sobbed.

“You can do it baby, it’s only an hour,” the man flipped off the lights and closed the door, leaving Taylor in complete darkness.

The little boy let out a weak cry of “Daddy!” as he was plunged into darkness. He panted as tears streamed from his eyes, squeezed shut in pain and pleasure. The vibrators were beginning to distract him from the pain; the bullets on his nipples were acting like weights as they vibrated, tugging on Taylor’s sensitive buds. The plug in his ass pressed against his prostate, the vibration making the boy shift his hips.

His dick hurt so bad but his ass and nipples felt really good.The alcohol drenched cotton swabs stung and burned way, way more then the Icy Hot cream did, but his nipples were being tugged and vibrated. The plug in his ass added to his pleasure, the toy vibrating against his prostate.

Taylor was alarmed to find himself creeping closer and closer to an orgasm. He shifted and the plug pressed just a little bit more on his prostate and he was lost. He cried out as he came despite the pain, his muscles contracting around the plug inside of him.

The boy came three more times during the hour that he had the swabs shoved down his cock. He was limp and quietly crying when David returned with a box, switching on the light.

Taylor winced and squeezed his eyes shut as he was blinded, “are you going to take them out?” he asked, desperate.

“Mmm hmm,” David agreed and pulled the three cotton swabs from the boy.

A trickle of alcohol followed, the overflow from the swabs.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Taylor sighed.

He knew that the burn would still last for some time, but it also wouldn’t be as bad.

“You’re welcome, Baby,” the man replied as he freed Taylor from the cuffs on his wrists and ankles.

The boy rubbed his wrists, thankful for his ordeal to be over. His daddy turned to him with a smile and told the boy that he was going back up on the wall, but upside down.

Taylor froze. He thought that he had been done, “please Daddy, I’m so tired.”

“You can have a nap after this,” David muttered as he worked on getting Taylor into the cuffs upside down.

Finished, the man quickly removed the boy’s buttplug and replaced it with an empty plastic water bottle before his gape could close. Taylor couldn’t see the water bottle and had no idea what was inside of him, but he knew better then to ask. His daddy would tell him what was going on if he wanted him to know.

Taylor moaned quietly as the blood started to rush to his head. David fiddled with something in the box that the man had carefully carried down the steps. The boy couldn’t see what he was doing and so he closed his eyes, silently hoping that this wouldn’t be anything like what had just happened.

David took the funnel and tea kettle from the box and stepped back over to the boy. He placed the funnel into the mouth of the bottle and chuckled to himself. He couldn’t wait to see Taylor’s reaction. He wondered if the boy would scream just as loud as he did with the cotton swabs.

The man lifted the kettle and began pouring the hot water into the plastic bottle. David had made sure that it was just under scalding temperature as he didn’t want to actually burn the boy.

He wanted to be able to fuck him after this.

Freezing, Taylor took in a shuddering breath before letting out a wail as hot water began to fill the bottle. He managed to hold himself still, knowing that thrashing like he wanted to would only result in the hot water spilling down onto his cock and face.

“Please Daddy, please! I’m sorry! Please, it’s burning me! I’m gonna die!” Taylor sobbed, shaking his head.

“Don’t be dramatic, you’re fine. This is your own fault anyway,” David scolded as he finished filling the bottle, “this time you only have to stay like this until you cum.”

Taylor wasn’t listening, and so he jumped when David ran his fingers over the boy’s small dick. The man gave it a pinch, causing the boy to let out another shout. He began stroking him, running his fingers down the row of piercings, pausing to press on each one.

The boy bit his lip and shut his eyes. He didn’t want to cum while he was hurting. Last time the pain had almost felt good after a while and it scared him. He tried not to move his hips as his daddy pulled on his soft cock; the boy was starting to feel aroused, even with the scalding pain in his ass.

The vibrating bullets turned back on and the little boy yelped as his nipples were suddenly stimulated. His arousal took the edge off of the pain, and for that Taylor was grateful. He gave in and tried to focus on hs nipples and dick and how good they felt.

No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t forget about the burning hot bottle inside of him, and his pleasure was marred by pain. David worked Taylor up to an orgasm slowly, leaving the boy weeping, both from agony and arousal.

“It hurts…” the little boy managed to gasp out in the moment before he came.

Taylor screamed as his orgasm washed over him. His ass throbbed and contracted against the hot bottle, causing him to sob. Pleasure still tingled through the boy even as he cried in pain, causing him to sob harder at the confusing feeling.

“Shhh,” David soothed, removing the vibrators from Taylor’s nipples, “you can come down now, you did a very good job taking your punishment.”

“What did I do, Daddy?” Taylor asked as he was lowered to the ground and set on his feet.

He immediately started to fall, a head-rush as well as his wobbly legs sending him straight toward the ground. His daddy caught him and took him in his arms, carrying him to the armchair and sitting with Taylor in his lap.

David eased Taylor down on his cock, groaning at the heat of the little boy’s insides, “I can’t tell you yet. You not knowing is part of the punishment.”

“O-okay,” Taylor stuttered out as he sat down completely onto his daddy’s cock.

He was so tender and sensitive inside, his walls just shy of being burnt. The dick inside of him rubbed against the irritated walls, making him frown and hold still instead of fucking himself up and down on his daddy like he was supposed to.

“Does it hurt, Baby?” David asked, placing his hands on the boy’s sides.

Taylor sniffled and nodded, “uh huh. Please, I don’t want to do any more.”

“I’ll help you, okay?” and with that David lifted the little boy up until he was almost off of his cock and then slammed him back down.

Taylor cried out and braced himself with his hands on his daddy’s chest. He was bounced up and down on the man’s dick as he cried. Taylor’s prostate was battered by the thrusting cock and he couldn’t stand it. The little gland was oversensitive now, and it stung slightly as David’s dick dragged over it. He pressed his forehead to David’s chest and whined.

“You’re fine, just go ahead and cum again like the little slut you are. Play with your tits,” the man instructed, bucking up into the boy and making him squeal.

The little boy flicked at his nipple rings before hooking a finger into each hoop and tugging. He tossed his head back and gasped; he didn’t think he could cum again, not with the pain, but he was already getting close. He tugged the piercings again and Taylor sucked in a sharp breath and came, clamping down on the cock inside of him, “Daddy!” he choked out as he was fucked through his orgasm.

“Daddy’s going to fill you with his cum and it will help your ass feel better faster. Isn’t that nice of me?”

“Y-yes Daddy. Thank you for your cum,” Taylor appeased the man, wincing as he was fucked.

“Shit,” David swore as he came into Taylor’s ass as deeply as he could.

He sat there panting with the boy in his lap, wrung out. His orgasm had been intense; it was amazing what causing a little pain could accomplish. David helped Taylor off of his cock and plugged him up in order to keep the man’s cum inside.

Taylor squirmed in discomfort. His ass felt raw and the toy rubbed against his walls every time he as much as shifted.

“There we go,” David said, smiling, “you’re all done, I knew you could do it,” he leaned down and kissed the little boy sweetly, “now you can go take your nap.”

The man laughed as Taylor made for the stairs as fast as his sore ass would allow.

 

 


End file.
